A Ghoul in the land of the Undead!
by jboy44
Summary: Kept in a drug induced Coma after his capture, Kaneki wondered the land of his mind till he found what he need to awaken. Leaving the hell of his mind for the hell the world has turned into. A hell where the dead raise to eat the living. A hell that destroyed human civilization. A Hell where a man as insane as himself is looked to as a hero!
1. Tt begins

Kaneki walked through the white void that was his mind. Looking around inside of it ever sense he's been like this.

Kaneki's point of view.

I've been here ever sense Amon pierced me through the eye. I've been in this void trapped in my own mind. For a while I could hear the voice of those around me and feel the pain their tools coasted my body as they vivisected me to figure out how to make hybrids.

Form what their voice said they were trying to make a hybrid that could eat human food. I scoffed at the idea, Doves the killer of ghouls wanting to make people ghouls. It's the same plan Aogiri tree had.

I cracked the fingers of my mental body at the memory, I was nothing more than a prototype for them, and now I was the doves. Human and ghouls both formed the same plan to kill the other. They are pretty much the same in the long run.

But soon the Voice stopped and I still remained in this coma. Was there work with me finish and did they leave me in a coma to die? Did something happen and I was now someone else Captive? Did Aogiri's plan to get rid of the doves work and they chose to leave their porotype in storage?

At the end of the day or month or who knows how ever the hell long I've been like this, It doesn't matter I probably will never know and I'll die here unmoving trapped in my own mind. Unable to even have the honor of going out with a bang.

I then heard a voice say, "But dying is what you've always wanted.

I turned to see Myself as a human, he only had left eye closed. This is new.

The human me pointed to what was tell a little while ago a repressed memory of me as a child being beaten by my mother, "you always want to die. The want for dead to end your pain was literally beaten into you as a child my mom. You just forgot. That's why you lead that one man attack you want to die. But you want to go out with style like a warrior something forced into you by your ghoul half."

I cracked my fingers the human me Made a point in this matter I then heard someone else, "that is bull!"

I then turned to see my ghoul self-mask on covering the human eye.

The Ghoul me then pointed to a memory of Touka. "Sure you want to die as a human, but you aren't human anymore, you're a ghoul, and you found happiness with her in your life! Yet you let the human side control you, you let it's want of death to make you give that up and try to end your life! I did what I could I gave you the will to fight so you could death wanting dead so you would only accept it from battle. I hoped once you won you would come to your sense and return to her! For crying out loud man you love her! Why listen to your former self? Why listen to humanity's want to die when you aren't human? Why chose death over love and the happiness you found with her, and everyone else that came into your life?"

I tilted my head as a cracked my fingers. It's true I did care a lot about the ghouls who came into my life after transformation. Touka did hold a special place in my heart, she was my last thought before I end up here after all.

The human me cried, "don't listen to the monster why live like a monster like them!" He then brought up the memories of every ghoul I knew both friend or foe, "why be a monster like them when you can die a human?"

I looked at the people the human me brought up and roared in rage when I saw Touka! "TOUKA IS NOT A MONSTER!"

My Kakuja then covered me it's form now altered. IT covered me like body armor my arms looked reptilian. My mask in this form now covered my whole face giving me the looks of a beak faced monster with massive teeth a third eye on my four head. Four spikes grow form my back as my centipede tails formed, but instead of two I had four.

I looked at myself for a moment able to control it, is this what it would look like when it was complete.

I then looked at the human me as I changed my hand into a massive claw as I grabbed my crying former self. "Touka is no monster! The Ghoul me is right I do love her! And I was happy back there but I through it all away because you my human side wants to die because your mother beat the shit out of you! Well no more. This whole half ghoul half human thing isn't working out so I'm going to have to let a half go, and Human me you just made it so you're the half I'm firing!"

I then used my tails to rip my former self appear I saw the ghoul me give me a thumbs up before he vanished.

Once I had ripped my human side in to piece too small to even till they were once part of a body I laughed insanely, as I spoke. "I'm finally free of my human wish for death! I final came to terms with how I feel, but too little too late. I'm still fucking stuck here!"

My Kakuja then vanished as a mirror appeared. I walked to it, I could see my Kakugan eye and my normal human eye. I moved my hand to my human eye, "How can I be free of my human side If I still see the world through a human eye!"

I then laughed insanely as I ripped out the human eye, as myself and the void vanished around me and I jumped up laughing insanely in a holding cell.

I felt blood on my face and in my hand was my human eye, I didn't just remove it in my mind I truly did. The pain it snapped me out it snapped me awake! By ridding myself of my worthless human half I've freed myself from the want to die and the coma.

I crushed the eye ball in my hand as I got up my clothes were ruined the only thing remaining was my shorts. I growled it didn't matter, I am free of the coma, now to be free of here!"

I kicked the cell door down knocking it off and stepped out to see the bodies of Doves all over the please rioting blood messes of corpses.

Return to first person point of view.

Kaneki looked around, "Great not only did I lose how knows how much of my life but I missed one hell of a fucking party!" He then heard a moan and turned to see something that made his eye widen.

It was a corpse missing its lower body skin rioting off with only one arm crawling his way slowly. "what the fuck!" Kaneki then screamed in pain as he summoned is Kagune eight tentacles then pierced the corpse over and over but it still moved till one crushed the head. "what the fucking hell did I miss?

He then saw a hole in the wall and looked out of it to see the city on fire in ruins corpse running around below some of them looking deformed in strange ways. "Ok so I missed the worlds end. I went form one hell to another. I hope Touka is all right."

He then damaged the wall more so he could jump out of it, and cone he did he dug his tentacles into the wall to make grip wholes so he could climb down to the streets.

Once down he spotted more of the corpse heading his way, he simple walked through them his tentacles slashing around at high speed smashing their skulls as that was the only thing that killed the first one.

Kaneki hold is roaring stomach, "I wonder if I can eat this things?"

He then heard a voice from higher up say, "don't do it man! They don't just taste gross but they will have you sick for a week."

Kaneki then saw a man in jeans shoes a yellow hoodie and a snake mask. Kaneki then used his tentacle to raise himself into the air on to the building to look at the ghoul, "Hay buddy I've been in held in a drug induced coma by the doves for who knows how long mind telling me what the hell I missed and were I can find Touka better known as the rabbit?"

The ghoul removed his mask to show the stunned face of Nishiki, "first you have more lives than a cat dude, and second nothing much just the worlds end thanks to the undead."

Kaneki just blinked with his one eye, "Is Touka ok?"

Nishiki said, "yeah she's fine at best camp we can talk about that later. But right now I better tell you how this crap worked, a week after you were gone Aogiri tree released a gas they said publicly in a terrorist style attack would end humans and allow ghouls to live off eating anything it sure enough did that, Sense that day ghouls have been able to eat anything to survivor and humans have been turning into the undead when they die and are driven to eat anything that moves ending human civilization."

Kaneki cracked his fingers and sarcastically said, "I can eat hamburgers again goody! Now where is Touka I have to make it up for all the time I missed chasing death!"

Nishiki blinked, "you say what now."

Kaneki than went on to explain what happened to him to a stunned Nishika, "so then I ripped out my human eye shocking me out of the coma. Now I need to find Touka. I need to protector her, make sure she's safe and never leave her again. I love her and I would have known if my ex-human side wont' have want to die so badly."

Nishiki then heard crying and said, "Crap it's one of those claw things. Listen we need to move this mobile witches are infected that mutate claws, claws sharp and strong enough to cut through our Kagune and our bodies! I mean a one killed the old man, and his crazy ass daughter!"

Kaneki could hear crying of multiple woman getting louder, "If it gets me to Touka faster lead the way."

Nishiki then growled in pain as he summoned out his tail like Kagune and used it to pole vault himself over to a higher building as Kaneki followed, "our base camp isn't much, Just me Kimi, Touka, Uta Yoriko, and this seven year old girl Hikari who Touka's become the surrogate mother for."

Kaneki raised an eye brow as he heard that, "then that is just one more person I need to keep safe!"

Nishiki then spot a hospital and held out his tail to Stop Kaneki, "Hold it I came back into this hell whole of a city to get meds for our humans I can't go back without them.

Kaneki growled, "and I can't let you die or I'll never find Touka. So I have to go with you!"

Nishiki then put his mask on as he said, "Follow me Crazy boy!" He then used his tail to pole vault himself through a hospital window on to the third floor.

Kaneki stretched is Tentacles and formed there tips in to hands to climb over to it punch out the window and enter the floor behind him.

Soon as they stepped food in a large mutated undead being ran in it was large it's right arm freaky large and it was charging at great speed. But Nishiki simple used his tail like Kagune to smash its head in. "chargers don't' let them sneak up on you or grab you in their Large arm."

Kaneki just walked around stepping on the corpse as he said, "Who gives a shit! Let's just get what we came here for and get the fuck out!"

Nishiki followed Kaneki, "you are just crazy aren't you?"

Kaneki smirked, "I was beaten by my mother till she dropped dead, I was always insane I just didn't know it! "He then cracked his fingers as he heard crying in the vault were medicine was kept.

Nishiki then said, "there's a witch in there! Time to go!" He then turned to leave but Kaneki stopped him and said, "No we're not!"

Kaneki then shocked Nishiki as his Kakuja just the way it was in side of his mind covered him he then ripped the door off making the witch scream and jump out.

The witch's skin was pale she only had on her human underpants her hair white tears of blood streaming down her face with massive five-foot-long bloody claws on each finger read to rip apart flesh.

Nishiki jumped back in shock.

The witch charged as Kaneki tried to crush it with his centipede tails, only for them to be slashed apart by the witch's claws.

Kaneki screamed as he morphed his hands into larger claws and tried to slash at the undead demon, "Just drop truly dead already!" the witch jumped onto the claws and dove for Kankei's head.

Kaneki smirked as he bent over and made the spikes on his back grow as the witch came down! The undead beast impaled on Kaneki's back.

Nishiki's jaw dropped as Kaneki dropped the Kaneki and went back to his normal Kagune making the witch fall off his back and on to the ground for massive wholes in her body.

The first whole was in the head, the neck the chest, the third in her stomach the last one in a leg.

Kaneki cracked his fingers as he picked up a bag inside and began to fill it up, "Wait are you waiting for get in here and load up chicken shit!"

Nishiki did as he was told and said, "that is the first time someone beat one of those things."

Kaneki then spit a rat and picked it up with his Kagune and forced it to his mouth his jaws crushing and eating the thing quickly once he swallowed it and felt no ill effect, "your right we can eat anything now."

Nishiki was pale. But something in his jacket sounded, he opened his jacket and pulled out a hand radio as Tonka's voice could be saying "did you find he meds?"

Nishiki hit the talk butt, "them and more, someone we all thought was dead. But was in fact in a drugged coma this whole time."

Kaneki then said, "Touka." An audible gasp came from the other end. Kaneki then spoke, "Listen I'm sorry, I'm done leaving, I'm coming back and I'm staying I'll help the best I can to make sure you and your group are safe. It's the least I can do to make admins. I'll explain it all better when I'm there I promise."

Touka could he heard crying, "your alive Bakaneki! You had me worried Sick!"

Nishiki then said, "Touka I just saw this man kill a witch I don't think you need to worry about him."

Touka's voice then said, "SAY WHAT!"

To be continued.

Jboy44 "and ok everyone here is the first chapter hope you enjoyed. And this story is in the x-over crossover selection because I plain on a lot of different zombies for different series showing up. Anyway read review and enjoy."


	2. The group is formed!

Miles from the city in the forest there was camp set up.

A few tents, an RV, and trip wires set up around it.

In the RV Touka was crying as she held a walking talking, then from the bath room a six-year-old girl walked out.

The girl was in a pink dress sandals, and short blonde hair big blue eyes she then walked over to the crying Touka and she spoke to her adopted mother, "Mommy why are you crying."

Touka held her as she said, "Someone Mommy cared about, and thought was gone is back, and Mommy's just so happy. Kaneki ken, please make it back here safely!"

Meanwhile in the cities.

Kaneki and Nishiki were walking down the streets.

While Nishiki was walking.

Kaneki was in his Kakuja rampaging through the undead ripping them apart in a made hacking mess.

Nishiki stepped over a body part before him, "Is that a heart or a head? I can't tell it's so jacked up!"

Kaneki then looked back to him and spoke, "Why thank you." He then morphed his hands in to large claws and stabbed a charging infected.

The infected was large it's torso and arm muscles super enlarged to the point it need to knuckle walk and its neck couldn't be seen.

The thing then screamed as Kaneki ripped it in half right down the middle!

Nishiki was pale, "you killed a tank! So easily Ok I'm calling it the most dangerous thing in the worlds burning remains aren't the infected, is isn't people, It's You Ken Kaneki The one eyed demon!"

Kaneki returned to normal and smiled, "why thank you that means a lot. Now come on I want to Kind Touka!" He then summoned out his normal Kagune and lifted himself up to the top of a building and pulled Nishiki up with him.

Kaneki then looked at him, "now you point the got dam way to base camp so we can get a got dam move on no, more turns around, I want to See Touka now! Don't make me angry! You won't want that."

Nishiki then pointed to the forest, "over there!"

Before they could move they heard a cry of "Onii-chun?"

They both turned to see a ghoul.

With two Rinkaku Kagune and four, spine like Koukaku Kagune. She had a metal visor covering her face. She was dressed in a warn dirty and slightly burned yellow dress, she was bare foot, with a cloak over her shoulders, she had brown hair that reached her shoulders.

The young woman removed the visor revealing the face of Hinami, she was crying as she looked to Kaneki, "Onii-chun is that really you?"

Kaneki cracked his fingers, "Yes Now Nishiki told me while I was drugged in to a coma and used as a lab rat by the doves you joined Aogiri tree, well now how did that work out for you?" he sounded cold like he didn't care to much about seeing the girl who looked to him as an older brother again.

Hinami cried, "I'm sorry Onii-Chun when you vanished Touka's brother showed up and said the doves had you and they were going to take down the doves and they could use a ghoul with two Kagune! So I joined I want to see you again! I didn't know they would do this? I'm sorry If I had known I won't have joined."

Kankei then walked over to her, grabbed her face and made her look at him, "First off I Don't' care who you joined you did what you thought was best like everyone does. Second I don't care about the worlds end. If the world hadn't ended I would have probably been brain washed into the dove's monster on a leash and used to kill ghouls, including everyone I cared about.

The white haired half ghoul then let go of the Shocked girl, "Now dry your tears! We're getting out of this city back to the other's face camp to meet with Touka, and the others of the small group. So Follow us!"

Hinami smiled and whipped her face, "Ok, thanks for the second chance onii-chun!" the girl smiled she felt like Kaneki would have hated her and rejected her pour chose on who to side with but he didn't so she smiled.

Kaneki cracked his right index and middle fingers as Nishiki lead them from roof top to roof top to the edge of the city.

The three ghouls then jumped down.

Kaneki then spotted a trip wire, "I get it we follow the trip wires to the camp."

Nishiki nodded yes, "Bingo Kaneki my crazy buddy!" The white haired young man simple cracked his right ring and pinky fingers as they followed them.

Meanwhile at the camp.

Touka was watching Hikari who had fallen asleep on the bed, when she heard and scream and looked out the window.

There Utu stood covered in blood before a fallen infected behind him was a shaking Kimi.

Touka then opened the window, "they have never been this far out before!"

Utu then yelled, "When food is few and little in one place you move to another it's basic instinct with so few people in the cities they are moving on to the forest. We'll have to pack up and leave hen Nishiki gets back.

Touka then spoke up, "But Nishiki isn't alone he Found Kaneki!"

Those words echoed through the forest as Uta and Kimi's eyes widened.

At that point Yoriko ran into the RV, "did I hear right? Your boyfriend is back Touka!"

Touka blushed, "Yes but he wasn't my boyfriend! And Keep quite Hikari is sleeping.

Yoriko then said, "the only reason you two didn't become a couple is because Kaneki want to get revenge on his creator to much like any other mad science project. But Now he's go, so are his evil group, now he's coming back to you, It's only a matter of time before you two would be lovers torn apart by the evils of the world fall into each other's arms."

Touka was blushing when she opened a draw and pulled out a mask, not just any mask Kankei's mask, she cried as she looked at it.

Touka's point of view.

So much happened my brother and his stupid we're ghouls group fell as did the world, I end up playing mommy to a human kid, in a world where I can eat human food, and the dead are trying to kill the living.

But through it all I saved this mask. I repaired it and kept it right holding on to it to remember Kankei. Yoriko is right, I do love him, and I thought he was gone. This was my strength.

Now he was coming back, at long last my hopes my dreams were coming true, Kaneki was coming back to me. And he said he won't leave.

Will he accept me? Will be become a couple? Will he be playing daddy to Hikari? So many questions, so many things I want to ask him. But right now I just want to see his face enter the camp.

I then cried as I held the mask over my heart, and return to him his mask.

Return to third point of view.

In the forest Kaneki froze.

Kaneki snapped his cracked his right thumb as he looked at what looked like green slime burning into the ground, "What the hell is that shit!"

Nishiki then spoke up, "spitters most have been here!"

Hinami shivered, "I had those things! So long neck and ugly and always throwing up acid! It's so yucky!"

Kaneki then looked at the acid there was a trail he tilted his head making his neck crack, "Nishiki is the acid following the same path we are?"

Nishiki paled, "KIMI!" He raced off Kagune out, "I'M COMING HONEY!"

Kaneki then called out his Kagune and used his tentacle to carry his body much faster than his legs could. "TOUKA!"

Hinami then ran after them, "DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN ONII-CHUN!"

Soon enough Kaneki who was moving the fast having passed out Nishiki came across some infected.

A group of twenty all female, neck mutated to triple length their mouths melted by the acid dripping from them.

Kaneki then screamed. "you ugly bitches won't hurt my Touka!" He then heard some people coming closer.

Kaneki's eight Tentacle then priced the heads of eight members of the acid shoot horde as Utu came into Kaneki's view.

Utu's eyes widened, "You are back!"

Kaneki then screamed as the horde turned and began to spit on him He covered his face as the acid hit his arms he screamed, "UGLY UNDEAD BITCHESS!"

In moments Kaneki morphed into his complete Kakuja, His tails slashed two to bits, as he morphed his hands in to long blades killing two more.

Only eight of the horde remained and Kaneki spoke, "I've come to fair to die here!"

This make Utu fall back words and back away on all fours in reverse back into the camp.

Utu then looked to Kimi and said, "there is a horde of spitters behind the tree line, Kaneki showed up and his now using a complete Kakuja to kill them all."

Touka then rushed out of the RV and said, "WHAT!" in her hand was the mask, at that point a spitters head flow from the trees and land in Utu's lap.

Utu throw it away and said, "I don't want!"

That is when Kankei covered in his complete Kakuja walked in his armor burned form Acid. HE dropped it as he walked past Uta and a stunned Kimi and right to Touka.

His arms were covered in acid burns as he looked at the crying Touka. Kaneki then spoke up, "you shouldn't cry Touka it doesn't look good on you."

Touka cried as she put a hand on the right side of his face, a side covered with blood that looked to have come from his eye socket she then said. "Only you would open with that Bakankei!"

Kaneki then took his mask back from her as he said, "Thanks for holding on to this for me! And I'm sorry. I was stuck in a drug induced Coma by the doves, I was forced to explore the deepest darkest corner of my mind to Find the way out of it. I've had to face my demons and repressed. But I'm back, and Trust me I'm done running away! I'm done trying to die! I won't leave you again! That's a promised!

Touka continued to cry as Nishiki and Hinami walked up, she didn't look at them and said, "what did you find? What did you find in that coma to change you so much!"

Kaneki took her hand removed it from his face, "A lot of horrors. A lot of horrors, That changed me. I will tell you it all if you wish, but you won't like what you will hear. Once you know the whole story were we go will be up to you."

Touka then wrapped her arms around him and cried in to his chest, "I don't' care! I don't care what kind of nightmares you faced just please don't' leave me again you baka!"

Kankei then lift her face and said. "Trust me that's the one thing I won't do!" He then boldly kissed her lips.

Touka closed her eyes and returned it.

Hinami was crying, "finally!"

Later on in the RV Hikari woke up to See Touka, Kimi, And Yoriko around her.

Hikari jumped in to Touka's smiling arms, she then notices things in the windows were moving, "Mommy how is it moving I thought it didn't have gas?"

Touka smiled like she was hiding something, "well now Nishiki came back with some more friends Hinami who has two Kagune, and the power house Kaneki!"

Yoriko then said, "Who's your mommy's boyfriend who just woke up out of a coma!

Hikari blinked before smiling, "I want to meet him!"

Kimi then spoke up, "you can't He Nishiki and Hinami are pulling the us."

Uta then looked back from the driver's seat, "and I'm steering and navigating.

Hikari then ran up to the front sit to see Nishiki a girl, and a man with white hair dressed in Nishiki's spare jeans and shirt, both ripped up to fit his shorter size.

All three ghouls were pulling ropes using there Kagune to move the Rv.

Most were being pulled by Kaneki.

Uta looked at the map, "sadly to get to the mountains we'll need to pass through a city called Tokonosu. No way around it."

Touka smiled sadly.

Touka's point of view.

Kankei's back madder than ever! I mean he spent the last year releasing repressed memories of his own mother beating him! His human half screaming at him to end his life till he finally attacked it!

How can he still be so sane, so calm, how can he still smile, he can he still be so strong willed. Kankei I love you not for your new physical strength.

But for your Kindness, the mental strength to hold yourself together, and care for those around you, that never leave you.

I love you and I promise I'll help heal you emotionally form this you have my word.

I then smiled, I was filled with so many emotions happy to have him back, joyed at him and I becoming a couple, Sadness form finding out his whole Child hood was a lie his mind created when it repressed the truth, anger at the doves and his mother for what they have done to him.

But I smiled because now that's he's here I know he won't let us down.

To be continued.

Survivor group name hybrid horde

members.

Kaneki, Hinami, Utu, Nishiki, Touka, Kimi, Yoriko, and Hikari.

Group status moving.

And there's our first of the group status. I'll be putting status for the groups involved in the story from now on.

Ok now the prologue is down the real story starts next chapter.


	3. Dead city!

As soon as the RV was two miles from the city, the ghouls pulling it stopped and untied themselves.

Utu then opened it "Ok ladies out! This place had few ghouls so unlike are home ward this one is probably crawling with the infected!"

As Hikari got out a crawling infected with a jackal like smirk jumped out over the RV at the little girl.

Touka called out her Kagune but before she could make a move Kaneki's Tentacles impaled the thing saving the scared little girl.

Hikari jumped in to Touka's arms as the girl looked to Kaneki. Kaneki snapped his fingers as he said, "I told you I would Look out for this group and I meant it!"

Nishiki then pointed to a man whole cover, and used his Kagune to smash in the rust in place cover, "How about we go underground? Very few of those things can fit down this thing so they should be a lot fewer of them!"

Touka hold on To Hikari, "fine by me safer for the child!"

Kimi nodded, "I like wise agree"

Yoriko shivered, "we're going to walk in rotten duty water?"

Kaneki then jumped down, "Yes I have the most experience moving through swear systems so I lead!"

Touka stuck her tongue out and disgust, "Gross!" She then jumped down behind him!

As soon as everyone was down they spot lights down farther down.

Utu blinked as he walked over to one It was a battery powered lantern tied up, "Why are this down here?"

Kankei cracked a finger as he said, "because flames would make a place this full of gasses explode killing all who hide in it! You honestly don't think we're the only ones who thought to avoid them by going underground do you?"

Hinami spread by her Kagune and said, "Then I'm ready for action."

Kankei then pulled out his mask and put it on as he said, "Hopefully we won't have to fight! A battle down here would be to close as there isn't enough room to fight! Besides I would hate for someone as young as Hikari to see death up and close!"

Touka blinked and said, "How can you go from insane to playing daddy in under five seconds?"

Kankei smiled but it was hidden by his mask as he cracked a finger and said, "Because I've complicated Dear."

They then moved along the lights as they came to a group that meet them in the middle.

The group looked to be all human.

The one in front the leader looked to be a kid dark brown hair brown who held a shot gun.

The next one was a girl in glasses with pink hair holding on to a little girl with pink hair, beside her was a man who was slightly over wait holding an assault rifle.

Next was a girl with orange hair holding a rifle with a knife on the end.

A woman with blue hair who held a green glowing clearly quinque a sword.

And finally large breast blonde holding a medical page dressed in a dirty school nurse outfit, who was holding a little dog.

Other than the nurse the rest were dressed in dirty school uniforms.

The boy held up the gun but Kankei pushed the thing away as he removed his mask eye path to show a regrowing human eye, "Look buddy! I'm only half ghoul! Half my group are humans. And We both have small children in our groups do you really think a fight is what we need, Beside I bet your running low on ammo."

The boy growled as he looked down.

Kankei then said, 'Look I'm Kaneki, the four eyes with a snake tail coming out of his back is Nishiki, next to him is his human girlfriend Kimi, then we have Hinami with the two Kagune, Utu, he's weird, next we have Yoriko, then Touka my girl! And her adopted human daughter Hikari now how about you guys tell us your names."

The boy in the lead said, "Fine I'm Takashi. The nurse is Shizuka, the carrot top if Rei, the lady samurai is Saeko, the gun man is Kohta, Takagi is in the pink hair and classes and the little girl is Alice, then theirs her dog Zeke."

Kaneki cracked his pinky finger with his thumb as he said, "good we're making progress here! Now I take it we're both played on using this tunnels to get through this city. Now we came from back that way nothing but ruins filled with the mutated undead. We planned on heading to the mountains betting on this things being unable to climb."

Takashi held his gun at him, "and why should I trust a ghoul!"

Kaneki rolled his eyes, "One step forward two steps back, I am a one eyed ghoul! That means as horrible it is I am half human!"

The other guys gasped.

Takagi's adjusted her glasses, "HOW!"

Kaneki cracked his fingers, "Mad scientist! But my origin story is not need at this point! Now then I was born human I'll tell you that! But my human life was hell thanks to being Abused by my mother! I'm unstable and while I don't want little girls to see death up close if you put a gun in my face again I won't be responsible for my actions!"

Takashi backed away a bit and lowered the gun, "Ok now!" He was a little scared.

Utu then spoke up, "look man, I think what one eye is saying is we got a better chance of getting up to the mountains together! Safety in numbers more people to protect the kids and as your all human you most have great skills to have made it. Plus, Kaneki here has a Kakuja, that means he can turn into a big scary powerful monster that can rip them apart like piñatas."

Takashi said, "I don't like this but I see your point, look we're not trying to leave the city we wonder around here and have been for the last week trying to figure out who left this lights in hopes of joining up with their group. There are just too many of them up there to get out!"

Kankei cracked his fingers again as he said, "You didn't have ghouls with you. Now listen You all know this city. Any please to get a big vehicle and some gas so we can roll out of here?"

Takashi rubbed his chin, "there is a parking lot full of eighteen wheelers five miles from main street but we don't have any keys for it."

Utu then smirked, 'I'll hot wire now as for gas?"

Rei, "there is an automatic gas station a block away but you would need gas to get the pumps working."

Kaneki then cracked his fingers, "we'll pit pocket the dead! Someone had to die with a wallet full of cash we just need to find it! So here's the plan we cover each other! On the way to the gas station we search corpses for cash, get the gas, get the wheeler roll out of here then split if you so wish!"

Takagi crossed his arms as he said, "Why do you want to help us?"

Kaneki then cracked his fingers sanding shivers down the humans' spines, "because we need your help! Getting out of here and away from the dead! And besides no child should have to die! So you can thank my soft spot for kids!"

Takashi's group then turned to lead the way, "Ok but we're watching you! Zeke then barked in agree meant!"

Up above the ghouls were soon killing a horde while the humans guard the kids!

Kaneki used his tentacles to impale a tank in the head killing it as a tentacle reached into its back pocket and pulled out a wallet and pulled out a hand full of large bills, "all large bills!"

Hinami used her Koukaku to block and shield little Alice and Hikari form a zombie in a hoodie that jumped out. The thing bit into her wing making her say, "gross it has no teeth! It's gumming my wing!"

Her tentacles then smashed its head in at that moment she spotted a bank. "how about we spot pick pocketing Zombies and just take it from there?"

Kaneki cracked his fingers as he walked in" Good idea!"

Takagi then said, "the vault is to large and heavy duty there is no way we could get in!" At that moment the large bank vault door was throw from the building through its wall across the street just missing the two groups working together.

Takashi then walked out with eight massive bags filled with large bills in eight large bags each held in a different tentacle, "My kakuja form says otherwise miss! Now let's get some gas! And get out of here!"

The two groups then moved to an automatic gas station as everyone filled up some portal gas can they took form the store they noticed something.

Utu spoke up, "We got like 50 fill cans. We can't carry them all!"

Kaneki growled, "and we can't risk coming back for them!"

Nishiki then spoke up, "then I'll take two cans and go with Utu, I'll fill it up Utu will hot wire it and we'll come back for you guys and load the gas cans into the trailer as we roll."

Rei then spoke up, "I like that as it makes sure you have to come back!"

Utu then grabbed two cans, "fine but I'm carrying the tanks you lead Nishiki!"

Takashi then load up his gun with the last rounds of ammo his group had, "I'm coming two you don't' know the way!"

Takashi then ran off with the two ghouls and lead the way for them!

Another hoodie wearing Zombie then jumped out only for Kaneki to impale it in the head with a tentacle. The ghoul then said, "I am in no mood for this!"

Meanwhile.

Takashi shot some charging tanks in the head, while Nishiki used his Kagune tail as a whip to smash in some normal.

As the fell over Nishiki used his tail to pull Takashi to him scaring him as a hoodie wearing zombie jumped out and hit the ground.

Takashi was pale, "it would have had me!" He then flipped the gun around and used it to bash in a normal infected head. "you saved me why!?"

Utu then spoke up, "dude!? We're not all the monsters the doves made us out to be! We are just people who did what we had to survive and now we don't need to. So we have no reason to not save you! Now come on let's get that wheeler."

Later on at the gas station the place was covered in dead infected as Kaneki stood in his complete Kakuja!

The humans were pale, while most Hikari was just wide eyed.

Shizuka looked to Kimi and said, "I see why you hide behind him!"

At that moment a red Wheeler with a large tailor arrived and Takashi's scream could be heard!

Nishiki then hopped out the let door and said, "Dude it's Just Kaneki's Kakuja. We told you he could turn into a monster! So stop being scared!"

He then opened the trailer and said, "Ok everyone one load up with the gas cans, and Kaneki get up on the roof you're our watch dog!"

Kaneki then used crawled on top as he summoned out his normal Kagune on top of his kakuja and grabbed the cans eight at a time and load them in as the groups got in."

Once everyone and all the cans were in Nishiki got in the trailer with Kimi as Takashi went to go sit down next to Utu.

Takashi buckled up and looked to Utu, "What I called shot gun!"

Kaneki closed the trailer as it rolled it off.

Some of the zombies that could jump tried to get on top only to be shredded by Kaneki's claws and the ones that got to close were impaled by his tentacles and centipede tails.

Takashi was watching it from the review mirror, "he is natures perfect killing machine!"

Utu nodded "Yeah so it's going to be a long drive anything going on between you and any of those lovey ladies?"

Takashi then answered, "kind of an out there question for someone who just meet me but Rei was my girlfriend before the world end but she cheated on me with my best friend. And I've been thinking about Saeko lately but now isn't really the time for love!"

Utu then rolled his eyes, "Now you listen here buddy! Love is an art! Art is what brings joy and gives up to people in their darkest hours! Times like this is when Hope Art and love are need the most! You understand!"

Takashi blinked and shock his head.

Utu then said, "Good now we're going to need to stop at the next place we think has any food in it that isn't spoiled while we're all looking I want you to get a moment with that girl and put it out their man! Do you understand?"

Takashi nodded.

Utu then said, "Good, now if only they had a working radio station! He was playing with the radio trying to find something, "come on even a government message playing on endless repeat would be a nice change!"

To be continued.

Group status!

Survivor group name hybrid horde

members.

Kaneki, Hinami, Utu, Nishiki, Touka, Kimi, Yoriko, and Hikari.

Group status moving with Takashi's group

Survivor group name Takashi's group

Members

Takashi, Zeke, Alice Takagi Kohta, Rei Shizuka and Saeko.

Status moving with Hybrid horde!


	4. Human and ghouls Bonding?

As the eighteen wheeler drove Kaneki used his tentacles to slash and kill more infected trying to hop on to it. He yawned in boredom, as he said, "I'm bored in the end of the world! What those that say?"

He then noticed an infect in a dove uniform and ripped it in have with his Kagune as he slowly little by little noticed more infected in the uniforms, "what the hell?"

Down in the front seat Utu was driving over an infect in a dove uniform, "What is with all this infect dressed like doves? What is it a zombie costume party? Or some kind of Dove muster kill?"

Takashi shrugged as he said. "beats me." Utu then stopped as he spotted a super market with large barricades around it. "Check it out!"

Takashi then looked at it, "So A super market? Big deal?"

Utu rolled his eyes, "we need food. And food and with barricades like that I don't think any infect could get in! I mean let's look at them shall we!"

Utu then pointed out the barricades' height, "they are eight-foot-high well over the hunter's or Jockey's jump!" He then pointed to the large spikes around it. "and the spikes! Large and pointy so pointy if a charger or tank would try to crash in they would be impaled and die."

Takashi then pointed to a large Ghoul investigator's symbol on the wall, "Note that it's the doves as you call them's place!"

Kaneki then came down, "and look around you at all the dead doves! And the fact the lights in the place are off. Even with the power off if anyone was in there they would at least be torch light!"

Utu then opened his door and got out saying. "You see the crazy man is right! Which means either everyone left of all died! Either way if there are any infect it won't be much and there is a high chance of there being food in there. Which our super group needs."

Takashi then got out as he said. "I see your points but how do we get over the barricades. Kaneki then pointed to his tentacles as he used them as legs to hold himself ten feet in the air.

Takashi rolled his eyes, "Smart ass!"

Utu put his hand to his chin, "Ok we can't all go. And as Kaneki is best off protecting the truck and people in the trailer it limits who can go in. I say Nishiki as his tail can pole vault him over holding a human. And Hinami as she got wings and can glide up."

Takashi, then spoke up "then me and Saeko should be the humans that go with them. I use my gun more as a bat anyway, and she use a sword, we're the only two that can fight without ammo."

Utu gave a thumbs up, "see Humans and ghouls getting along at the worlds end. If we could have done this all along the world might have not ended."

Takashi nodded!

Later on when The four were over the Barricade.

Nishiki set down Takashi, "Now I would say we should split up into teams of one ghoul one human, but let's face it either of us are that trusting!"

Takashi held his gun by its barrel ready to use it to bash some heads in. "Right we split up humans one team Ghouls on another!"

Once inside they split up.

With the humans.

Takashi looked around at a lot of dead bodies as an infected in a dove outfit ran up and he smashed its head in "what happened here?"

Saeko used her Quinque sword to slash in half another infected, "Who knows!"

Takashi then notice a backup power switch and flipped it making the lights come back on as a prerecorded message on the loud speaker played.

The message said. "People! We are unable to last much longer between the infect and the ghouls! We are unable to beat the infect so we came up with a new plan. We the ghoul investigators shall all die along with you joining the infect in killing ghouls. It will all be over today."

Takashi was pale as he smashed in the head of an infect child as he cried. "the investigators would do this? They would kill everyone to take down ghouls!"

Saeko flipped her hair, "I guess the ghouls were right. In the trailer we spoke. They dead the Doves cared nothing about human lives and only want to kill ghouls. And would stop at nothing to do that even if it meant killing humans."

Takashi cried, "Yeah I guess this was a big awakening, for everyone." He then blushed as Saeko put a hand on his shoulder and said, "That is the paste we need to get a move on"

Takashi nodded as he spotted a cart and pulled it along to try and find some noun spoiled food in this place. "Right and Also have you ever thought about us?"

Saeko used her sword to slash in half an infect that ran at her, "You mean as a couple! Every night! What makes you ask?"

Takashi smiled, "I kind of thought about it too. Just never really want to ask as I thought it would be a bad time till the ghoul Utu talked me in to it with this speak about how we need to have hope."

Saeko then smiled and gave him a kiss turning him red, "I would be honored Takashi!"

Meanwhile with the ghouls.

Hinami was used her spine like Kagune to grab some guns and Ammo they found on corpses, as that message played over and over again. "I would hate to be human in this mess!"

Nishiki was pulling a card filled with noun spoiled slash noun perishable food along, "and look at you getting new weapons and ammo for the humans. Kaneki would be proud."

Hinami smiled as she said, "Yeah I wonder what he's doing right now!"

Back outside.

Kaneki's point of view.

I was standing watch over the truck the people and other ghouls inside I alone was guarding it! I looked around when I noticed something. I was regaining sight in my human eye.

I quickly panicked, this eye, the human part of me was regrowing and returning! My human side want me to die! Want me to leave Touka alone!

I can't let that happen! I want to live! I want Touka!

This eye was the symbol of my human half it was back, so would my human side that want to make me die!

I then cracked all ten of my fingers by making two tight fist.

I had to remove this problem before it takes over again. I need to be rid of my human side! So I reached over to the eye and in one moment ripped it out making my eye socket once more bleed.

I growled as I looked at the eye in my hand I then brought my human eye to my mouth and eat it! I eat my human side!

Hopefully this will teach my former self a dark haired scared little brat who wants to die because his mommy didn't love him, to stay gone! To stay dead!

To leave me Alone!

I then stopped for a moment and thought this over. I just ripped out my own eye and eat it! Should I be worried?

I then shrugged it off and recracked my right index finger as I smiled. No I shouldn't! I want to live so I'm simple removing something that wants me to die.

It's self-defense and protecting not just myself but Touka and her new adopted daughter not to mention this two groups who need me.

The biggest threat to all of them isn't the infected, it isn't other groups, It's my human side that wants me to drop dead.

My ultimate enemy right now is that sick part of myself! So nothing's changed! I've always been my own worst enemy.

Well I guess things have changed a little as I'm not doing something a part it!

Also Got dam it my eye tasted heavenly no wonder Utu loves eyeballs so much, or why that purple haired male Yandere want to take a bite out of me so much.

I can hardly blame him now that I had a taste.

Ok now that is a train of thought that I should be worried about.

Return to Third person point of view.

Kaneki spotted the ghouls bring the humans over the barricade with food and weapons, So Kaneki opened the trailer door to let them in, "Ok everyone in now will the person who's turn it is to drive and who ever called shot gun please step up?"

The nurse Shizuka ran up, "I'm driving next!"

Then Kaneki's eyes widen as Touka and Hikari walked up, "and we're riding shot gun!

Later on the truck was rolling again Shizuka driving Touka in the left seat and little Hikari buckled into the spot in-between with Kankei on top once more acting as a guard.

Hikair then yelled out the cracked window, "Mr. Kaneki! Why aren't you sleepy!"

Kaneki used his tentacle to impale a jockey that tried to jump him, "I slept for a year! That's enough sleep for a long time Hikari!" He then cracked his right middle finger using his thumb.

Meanwhile in the trailer the humans and ghouls were talking, well most of them.

Takashi and Saeko had fallen asleep holding hands making Rei growl.

Now while Alice and Hikari were playing a stupid little game Kohta spoke up, "Now I can't believe the investigators would do such a thing!"

Nishiki then said, "If you don't' believe it coming from a ghoul's mouth that's fine. But Your leader and his lady confirmed it! I mean think about it they kill, so they can harvest guts, and use the guts to make weapons which to kill with. How does that sound sane by any definition of the word?

Takagi adjusted her glasses, "when you say it like that I see your point."

Kimi then said this, "look this whole thing between humans and ghouls is just an arms race between predator and prey like with everything in nature. Bunny's evolved to be fast to avoid the fox, and the fox got smart to trap the bunny."

Utu nodded, "Yeah the only difference is both Humans and Ghouls evolved to be smart and look like to try and hide in place site, so they can strike out against the other. But somehow along the ways Human tried to become the predator's by killing the ghouls. That's what makes ghouls and humans different form a fox and a rabbit."

Takagi adjusted her glasses, "Yeah the fox will kill the rabbit but the rabbit won't kill a fox."

Yoriko then spoke up, "yeah but the Fox kills the bunny to eat so it doesn't starve to death. The Bunny won't kill the fox."

Touka then finished with, "While the doves kill ghouls, but for no reason other to be killing them, there is no use for it! They don't need to do it to live. Plus, without a predator the prey over populate and run out of food so the prey all starve to death."

Takagi looked around and said, "I can see the point here. But right now the prey is ghouls and humans, the predator the infected."

Everyone nodded along.

Hinami then said, "so we are all in agreement. We are all the prey trying not to be captured by the predator.

Utu was reading a dove journal Takashi found and brought back, "and beside that even if the world hadn't ending we all would have end up agreeing. The pre-z-day enters in this thing talk about making ghoul human hybrids that could eat food. Both humans and ghouls thought to make hybrids to better kill the other. The hybrids would be the same species. Why kill your own?"

Kimi thought it over, "Sounds to me the world was already heading for a slow slightly violent shift. Sooner or later with the growing number of hybrids the world would have all been hybrids and the lines between ghoul and human would have end. With the ability to eat food the need to kill would have also vanished after a few generations of mixing."

Meanwhile in the driver's seat.

Shizuka stopped as she came to a split in the road. "Ok now do we go to the left dirt road I never seen before? Or continue down the highway."

Touka then said, "Well a new road means newly built place with people. Question is it ghouls and humans working together. Humans who eat ghouls? Or Ghouls who hate people?"

Kaneki then cracked his fingers as he hung himself down low to the window next to Touka, "nothing ventured nothing gained. I saw go with it!"

Unknown to them someone was watching them from a hill using a telescope, the man was dressed in an all camo hunter's outfit using a wooden mask with two eye wholes to cover his face.

He pulled out a radio, "Guys you aren't going to believe it the centipede lives! And is heading here with a group of humans and ghouls!"

A voice over the radio," wait Kaneki's alive? What are you waiting for? go tell the guards to let him in!"

To be continued.

Group status!

Survivor group name hybrid horde

members.

Kaneki, Hinami, Utu, Nishiki, Touka, Kimi, Yoriko, and Hikari.

Group status moving with Takashi's group

Survivor group name Takashi's group

Members

Takashi, Zeke, Alice Takagi Kohta, Rei Shizuka and Saeko.

Status moving with Hybrid horde!

Unnamed group.

Status unknown.

Members unknown at lest four.


	5. On the Road at the World's End!

As the truck drove down the dirt Road.

Shizuka looked around, "were are all the zombies? They are just not here."

Touka looked around, "yeah that is strange."

Kaneki's finger cracking could be heard as he used his tentacle to lower himself down to the window as he said. "May be it's an instinct. I mean they hunt in groups it only makes sense they are following Animal instinct."

Shizuka blinked as she kept her eyes on the road, "you mean like a territorial instinct that keeps them in an area close to the location of transformation."

Touka shrugged, "I don't know!" in her lab Hikari was just looking around.

Kankei growled, "STOP!" Shizuka quickly hit the brake!

A moment letter Kankei growled as he switched to his complete Kakuja and sniffed around. "I know you're here come out!"

At that moment a group of ten ghouls with a virility of Kagune appeared each dressed in hunting gear in gas mask, or other full body mask.

Then in walked someone Kankei knew Kazuichi dressed in the same hunting gear as the other ghouls

Kankei returned to normal as he hopped off and walked to his old team mate, "Been too long." Kaneki then cracked his fingers with a smirk, "I'm shocked someone who hates to fight lasted."

Kazuichi smiled as he said, "Yeah I know after you vanished. I became leader of the sixth ward, the ghouls respecting me for being in the centipede's gang. So when crap start going south I gather everyone up and came out here, and we set up a little safe zone for ghouls only."

Kaneki cracked his fingers, "What?"

Kazuichi then said, "Not that there is anything wrong with humans, But I let the people of what we call ghoul city, vote on whether to let humans in or not. The people said, fact they turn into the things that end the world when they die makes them too dangerous to let in. So I'm sorry man but your humans can't come in."

Kaneki growled for a moment as he snapped his fingers, "Well isn't that just too bad!" his Kagune flaring for a moment before he calmed himself. "any safe zones you know about that will let in both ghouls and humans?"

Kazuichi shock his head, "sorry man I don't know any other safe zones, that are still around. But I will tell you this. Those undead things keep to cities towns and villages; place people use to be in great numbers. The farther from one of those kind of locations you are the fewer they are in numbers. So Stay away from them."

Kaneki nodded and hopped back onto the truck.

Kazuichi walked over to the window and hand Touka a hand radio, "You must be Touka nice to finally meet you. This Radio still works and is two ways. Ghoul city's Radio tower is massive you should be able to hear are station and call us all over the place. But tune it to 30:4 am it's a broadcast run by some kind of group that doesn't seem to hate ghouls, humans or hybrids. They have towers set up all over the place."

Touka nodded and said. "Thanks I guess."

Kazuichi then point to the left, "there is a side road you can turn off up there. Sorry about this."

Kaneki cracked his fingers as he watched the group from ghoul city left, "you're just doing what you have to. I can respect that."

Shizuka then drove off as she said, "I thought we found a safe place. It was too good to be true. But I guess you guys could go!"

Touka was setting the hand radio to the station Kazuichi listed. "We have humans in our group too Lady, and we aren't about to abandoned our friends for safety."

Shizuka then said, "the investigators sure as hell lied about what you guys were like. I mean you're not monsters, But I guess the rabbit will always be scared of the Fox."

The radio then played. "Ok now Taking over for the last guy, you can call me skull-face. This is the one-eyed watch tower station your listening too. The station run by one-eyed ghouls."

Touka raised and eye brow, "Wait what?" she knew Hybrids were rare in nature, but what about hybrids like Kaneki? What about more people made into ghouls? This people had to be ex-humans.

The DJ skull-face then said, "Ok Now from our weather man's reports it looks like it'll rain. Perfect for speeding up the riot on those walking piles of spoiled meat. Now than in other news our look outs have contact in to reveal the Centipede is back, and his kakuja is complete now! While this may seem scary, he has been spotted traveling with a group of that is mostly humans. I guess it's true what they say, you never know what a one eye is going to do."

Touka blinked as she held on to Hikari and looked around, "How did they know that?"

Shizuka shrugged as she got back on the high way as it began to rain. She turned on the whippers and said. "I mean they say they have multiple towers one of them must have just seen him with us back in the city."

Skull-face then went on to continue speaking. "Now than in other news you need to know to live. There's been reports of insane doves, who eat ghoul meat killing and eating ghouls alive in some of the former city areas. How ironic is that shit? So I would stay away from cities if you got a Kagune."

On top the truck Kankei sat using his tentacles to cover himself, he tuned out skull-face's talk as he was in his own mind.

Kaneki's point of view.

I looked around and spotted a ghostly image of myself before my encounter for Rize looking at me.

I then spoke to my former self in whisper, "be gone!

The old me then said. "why? Why would you try to live here? Why live in this world? It's not worth living in? Why not just end it all and get it over with?"

I looked away from the image. "because I have Touka, as long as she is alive I have reason to live! I'm in love! Love the one thing my you my human self never knew. Mother never loved us, greed bitch of an aunt and her family didn't love us, Hide, I think he just a pity friend. No one loved the human Kaneki! That's why he wanted to die!"

The ghostly image of my former self was crying I could hear it so I said, "I'm not that sad human anymore. I am ghoul! I have love and I won't give it or my life up, because a side of me I buried wants me too."

The Ghostly image then fade away in tears.

I rubbed my eye, what a nightmare. I got rid of it yet it won't stay dead. I'll just have to find a way to bury him completely! To the point he won't be able to dig himself up again. I need to find a way to truly kill the human in me!"

Using my thumb, I cracked my index and middle finger on my right hand. Every second the human still lives in me, so another second of my life it steals away!

Return to third person point of view

Kaneki notice something spray painted on the side of the bridge it was, "Humanity's end is here!"

Kaneki rolled his eyes as the Truck pulled into a pull and once completely under it Shizuka stopped the thing and got out saying. "It's storming too bad to continue."

Kaneki then looked down to see the water was up to the nurse ankles, "True!"

Kaneki then came down. "I guess were done driving till the storm passes."

As Touka and Hikari got out of the car Kaneki walked over to them Giving Touka a kiss, and rubbing Hikari's head.

Hikari giggled and Kaneki smiled.

The tail gate of the trailer then lowered as everyone got out.

Nishiki covered his eyes for a moment, "so we're staying in a tunnel How creepy!"

Kimi like, wise got out, "Not as creepy as a sewer."

Kaneki cracked his fingers, "We have no choice as there is only two openings there are only two ways for them to get in. keep checking foreword and behind you for any signs of them."

Takashi got out and helped Saeko get out, "Yeah but with the echo I think we would hear them and man it's dark in here!"

It was true the only light around was from the tunnel's opening which was still in sight letting in sun light, and the trucks head lights.

Takagi got out and said, "we should have looked for some flash lights!"

Utu then got out behind here, "to run on what batteries?"

Kohta then came out adjusted his glasses, "Now I guess we need to talk about what we are going to do. I mean for how long can we travel together before we must officially merge as a group?"

Hinami then got out and said, "The Fat man makes a point. Plus, I think we've already merged!"

Rei growled, "I WON'T BE IN A GROUP WITH GHOULS!"

Yoriko rolled her eyes, "your only made because a ghoul gave Takashi the boost to make a move on Saeko, and your simple not over the man you dumped."

Takashi then said, "then let's put it to a vote all for the merge on our side raise your hand."

Everyone in Takashi's group minus Rei and Zeke raised their hands.

Kaneki cracked his fingers and said, "and all for the merge on our part." Everyone in Kankei's group raised their hands. "Then the merge happens."

Rei growled as she walked back into the trailer.

Alice then said, "Now what are we going to do?"

Utu then said, "the little girl makes a point. I mean we can't keep driving down the road, it'll lead to a city or town, and more of them, while I know we have some fighters who can handle a horde. The rest of the group is either too young to fight, or doesn't know how. We simple can't risk such a risk."

Kaneki then said, "then next time we see away off we take it. Sticking to dirty or gravel roads as much as we can while still going up to the mountains."

Takashi then said, "that sounds good. These things will must of them can't climb so they would be fewer in place it's hard for even people to get."

Kaneki then cracked his fingers, "then let figure out who has first watch, so we can all get some rest this storm doesn't look like it'll let up today."

They all nodded and the day finally ended.

The next day the now merged group was once more on the move.

The person Driving was Utu, and riding shoot gun was Yoriko.

Utu then said, "While to artist hanging out I wonder how long before this happened."

Yoriko blinked, "I'm not an artist I'm a cook."

Utu smiled, "with all the colors effort, and scents involved in human food that stuff is art! You make it you are an artist."

Yoriko blushed a bit and asked, "are you hitting on me?"

Utu then said, "may be. Is that something you would be in to?"

Yoriko blushed, "May be I would be into it."

At that point Utu stopped the truck, "Now I stopped not based on what's going on between us, I like this. I stopped because of that!" He then pointed to show the road lead to a now broken bridge no way they could get across it.

Yoriko then pointed to a turn off with a sign that said. "In case of bridge close come here for fairy." She then pointed to a new spray painted on part that read, "Now run by ghouls!"

Utu then backed up and went down the turn off, this road reading them under a part of the bridge that was still standing.

On top Kaneki rapped himself in his tentacle and made them grow spikes and as the truck moved the spikes slashed and impaled a number of zombies how were hanging by their necks form the underside of the bridge, "A mass suicide really?"

To be continued.

Group status!

Survivor group name hybrid horde (Now merged with Takashi's group)

members.

Kaneki, Hinami, Utu, Nishiki, Touka, Kimi, Yoriko, Hikari, Takashi, Zeke, Alice Takagi Kohta, Rei Shizuka and Saeko.

Status moving

Ghoul city ghouls

Status running ghoul only safe zone.

Members unknown at least ten

Leader Kazuichi.

One-eyed watch tower.

Members Skull-face and other unknown members.

Status Radio station for survivors


	6. Someone Dies!

As Utu and Yoriko pulled up to the fair they spotted a large cargo ship docked.

A ghoul dressed in a white suit with a pure black mask then walked up, "Hi I'm white. What do you have to pay for your trip across the water with?"

Utu blinked "Wait what? Come on the world ended man!"

White then shock his finger up, "yes and just like pre-end nothing is free man, you want to cross the sea. You will need to trade for it. So what do you got I repeat."

Yoriko then said, "We have a shit load of full gas cans in the trailer with our group."

White then said, "How many people?"

Utu then counted on his fingers "15 people, two of whom are kids and A dog."

White then gave a sign for another ghoul to lower a ramp. "One can will get you three people, so that's five cans. The dog is free."

Kaneki then got down form the top of the truck startling White as he said, "you seem to know who I am. Then I will say this. If you and your people try anything funny, You'll be my lunch! Now we sail right away I don't' care about your schedule of any of that shit understand me?"

White nodded as he sighed for Utu to drive on to the ramp onto the cargo ship, were some other masked ghouls began to tie the truck down.

Kankei then got down and opened the trailer letting the group out, within moments he helped Touka and Hikari down. Touka happily gave Kaneki a kiss while the deadly half ghoul rubbed Hikari's head making her giggle.

Some of the masked ghoul began to whisper among themselves.

One said "Do you think that is the one eyed demon's family?"

Another answered, "I could see the Ghoul girl being his wife, but the child is pure human I can smell it."

A third one said, "the demon was born human it's possible it was his child while he was human."

A fourth one then said, "And it doesn't matter The demon is on board and he is paying, Let's not piss off his group, be they human or ghoul? Ok because I know it's the end of the world but I don't want to die! Let along become lunch!"

Later on while some of the group was eating some of the food they found they were walking. Well must of the group Saeko Takashi and Rei had vanished.

Kaneki was eating something out of a can part of him felt strange about being able to eat it, another part felt happy.

Kohta adjusted his glasses, "they are following the old ferry rout they means they will be heading right for a big city or what at least use to be one."

Takagi then said, "look we've been lucky so far. We haven't had to use our ammo to fight back because we've been out of the cities for so long. But the point is if we are going to use our go for the mountains we'll need to pass through cities."

One of the ghoul workers then said, "in the entrusted of getting on the legendary Centipede's good side I would like to say you don't have to use the mountains to get away for it. There is watch tower island."

They all blinked.

Kaneki then cracked his fingers "Go on?"

The worker then said. "sir. Once you vanished the doves set up a prison on a manmade island. Now I was one of the ghouls unlucky enough to be in it. They performed made science experiments on ghouls and humans to try and make hybrids. Using human criminals and captured street rats. It was horrible I protect out when my old gang broke me out. But sense the doves fall the hybrids they made now known as one eyed watch tower have made the place there home."

Kaneki growled as he cracked his fingers, the doves clearly were trying to reverse engineer is on transformation.

The worker then said, "the island was self-sufficient so it still has power. They welcome in hybrids or mixed groups, But not groups of pure ghouls or pure humans." He then walked away.

Nishiki then spoke up, "that sounds a little too good to be true, if you ask me!"

Kaneki cracked more of his fingers, "We know the one-eyed watch tower group is real. And the fact that they are still broadcasting in a country that is without power, hints at the Self-sufficient base likewise being true."

Takagi shivered as Kaneki cracked more of his fingers, "We get it the most logical curse of action is to check it out farther now please stop doing that!"

Kaneki then made two tight fist cracking all ten of his fingers, "Couldn't even if I want to."

Touka then looked to Hikari who was trying to use her thumb to crack her index finger like Kankei and she did it and smiled happily.

Touka's eyes bugged, "where has my parenting gone wrong!"

Meanwhile.

Takashi and Saeko were looking at the water a dead city in ruins ahead of them, "If it wasn't for the undead it would almost be pretty."

Saeko nodded in agreement, "I know." They two were about to kiss when they heard a scream of "DIE MAN STEALKER!"

The tow then broke apart and dove in other directions as they spotted Rei charging with knife, as they moved out of the way. Rei ran over the railing and dropped her knife as she grabbed it.

Takashi then looked down at her "WHAT THE HELL REI!"

Rei then said, "your mine! Not that sword bitches! I don't know what this fucking ghousl did to you but come to your fucking sense Takashi!"

Saeko then said, "first he hasn't been yours sense you cheated on him with his best friend then broke up with him. Second if not for the ghouls we would still be in the sewers hiding in that city!"

Rei then said, "and now they got us heading right back into one! I would rather die than fight beside a ghoul!" Rei then smirked and let go falling in to the water the boat then moved over her as the water turned red.

The ships propel clearly having shredded her.

Takashi cried as Saeko put a hand on his shoulder, "you can't save everyone!"

Takashi whipped a tear from his eyes. "Well I should have seen it coming, she was always the must unstable of us."

Takashi then spotted a cross on the floor and picked it up it was old and made of wood who knows how it got here, but he knew why. Takashi throw the cross over the side of the boat into the bloody water. "Rest in peace Rei! Your finally out of it. Say how to all the ones we couldn't save for all of us, if you got your sanity back."

Saeko then held his hand as they left, "Rest in peace Rei. I wish we could have been friends."

They then went to return to the others.

The next day they finally made it to the docks of another dead city.

The truck now driven by Shizuka, with Hinami riding shoot gun road off in to it.

A large number of normal infect were before him but Kaneki rapped his Kagune around the front of the truck and made spikes grow form them as he said, "Just drive!"

Shizuka then drove Kankei's spikes spearing the infected in the head then vanishing making the bodies fall lifeless under the truck where they were crushed the by the wheels.

Making the truck bounce a bit, which made Shizuka's chest giggle making Hinami's eyes widen. "AS IF I DIDN'T FEEL FLAT ENOUGHT WHEN STACKED UP AGAINST YOU HUMAN WEMAN!"

Shizuka then said, "I'm sorry miss Ghoul I don't mean to. I just can't help my pups!"

Kaneki then cracked his fingers as they continued to kill zombies like this, "those are not pups, those are mountains! No one tell, Touka I said that!"

The truck then started skidding out to the side a little the trailer almost moved out of place till Kaneki stretched more of his tentacles back to hold the trailer steady while Shizuka pulled over.

The normal infect where everywhere around them.

Kaneki growled as he made his tentacles let go of the truck which was now stopped in the middle of the road.

Kaneki jumped down and called out his kakuja and roared in rage as he started hacking apart the undead using his clawed hands centipede tails, and even the spikes on his back.

The horde was falling fast covering Kaneki in blood and the truck in zombie parts.

Shizuka looked over to Hinami, "aren't you going to go out there and help him?"

Hinami then locked her door, "No I think Onii-chun got it. Beside I don't want to get to close to his kill zone.

Kaneki's point of view.

I was ripping off a Zombies head and used it to smash the skull of another I smiled under my kakuja mask.

I was killing and slaughtering thousand, and people want me to. It made me so happy to let lose my inner demons, to kill! It made me feel so alive!

In the back of my mind I could hear the faint echo of my former human self-scream in horror. Begging me to stop enjoying myself!

I then made my normal eight tentacle bust from my back, using them to help me slaughter the horde faster.

I will not stop enjoying myself! I am Free! I am a ghoul! The human boy who was trapped in his own disillusions about life, about ghouls, about the bitch who birth him, is fucking dead and gone!

The dead don't return! This things I'm killing aren't alive, they aren't people! They are puppets! Puppets made and unleashed to kill humans. Rioting meat puppets. Spoiled food! Nothing separates these things I know slaughter form the mold in the back of a fridge.

I then stepped on and smashed the skull of the last of them and returned to normal covered in blood in the middle of a pile of corpses, the corpse covered the street around me, now way the truck could roll over them.

I then looked back to spot why it started to skid out, a tire was blown. "Just fucking great!"

Return to third person point of view.

Kaneki then said. "Just fucking great a got dam tire blow on us!"

Shizuka was pale at the sight before her. "He's worried about a tire!"

Kaneki then used his tentacles to rip a wheel of a crashed car and pull it to him, looked the tire was still good he then then walked as he held the tire and pushed the corpse out of the way of the truck, "I'll change it then we are rolling!"

He then used his tentacle to lift the front of the truck to get at the blown tire, where he began to use his tentacle as tolls to undo the bolts and screws.

One he was done the truck had a noun blown tire, "I don't know if it'll work but whatever." He then went back to clearing out the corpse so the truck could roll again.

Shizuka looked to Hinami, "I am scared of him yet, I respect him, that was the fastest tire change I ever got."

Hinami then looked at Shizuka and raised an eye brow, "you are a special kind of ditz aren't you jingle jugs?

To be continued.

Group status!

Survivor group name hybrid horde (Now merged with Takashi's group)

members.

Kaneki, Hinami, Utu, Nishiki, Touka, Kimi, Yoriko, Hikari, Takashi, Zeke, Alice Takagi Kohta, Shizuka and Saeko.

Former members Rei(dead)

Status moving

One-eyed watch tower.

Members Skull-face and other unknown members.

Status Radio station for survivors


	7. Kaneki's nightmare!

It was night time and while Takashi, Nishiki and Kohta stood watch over the truck everyone else was a sleep.

Well mostly everyone. Kaneki stayed awake holding on to Touka and Hikari fighting his sleep but soon even he fell asleep and passed out.

Point of view change to Kaneki.

I once more found myself in my own mind, a white void looking at my former human self. I then cracked my fingers as I said, "why won't you leave me alone!" I hate this former self of mine. It wanted me to die so I have no chose but to hate it.

The human me then spoke, "because I'm right and I can prove it! I found this memory."

I then found myself back in my childhood home, before I lived with my aunt at night. The home was my mother beat the shit out of me! I growled then I notice something.

It was my father walking with a four-year-old me.

The three-year-old me, "I woke you up just like you asked me to daddy!"

My father whose face was blurred as I couldn't remember it then grabbed a suit case and walked to the front door, "thanks Kaneki!" He then walked out leaving the front door leaving the four-year-old me to cry.

I teared up as I saw through the window my father drive off and leave, Me behind.

The memory buried so deep I missed it while in my coma then end and froze as I growled and cried my Kagune storming behind me as I turned to the human me!"

My former self then said, "see Mom didn't love us! Dad didn't love us and used as a tool to make his escape, Aunt didn't love us, Uncle didn't love us, our cousin didn't care about us. No one wants us so why bother living?

I then growled as I screamed, "TOUKA LOVES US! SHE NEEDS US THAT IS A REASON TO LIVE! LOVE SOMETHING MOST HUMANS DON'T SEEM TO BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND!"

I then grabbed my former self by the throat as roared. "I AM NOT HUMAN! YOU DON'T ASSIST ANYMORE! I AM GHOUL! I WANT TO LIVE!"

I then pulled the human me close making him struggle to get free as my kakuja turned on and I said, "IF YOU WANT TO DIE THEN LET ME ALLOW THAT! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I then bite into my human's self's neck and ripped it out eating it. I then began to eat the rest of the screaming remains of my former self.

When I was finished I returned to normal and whipped my lips of my former self's blood. "So what if my parents didn't want me. I am no longer their creation. I am no longer Human. I am the centipede. I am Kaneki Ghoul! Killer and eater of any one that wants me dead. Nothing you can do will change that. So what's ever lest of my humanity leave me alone!"

I then looked at the remains of my former self now just a mass of blood. I then saw my human self's face in the blood as he said, "Why live like a monster?"

I then scoffed as I said, "ghouls are just predator's doing what they evolved to do, eat their prey. It's just mother nature. She's not a monster. The only monsters are most of humanity."

I then walked away coming back to the now frozen still memory of my father leaving me. I looked to the crying frozen in time child version of me. "I'm sorry little guy but it only gets worst from here."

The child me then unfroze and cried, "Why? Parents are supposed to love their kids! Why did mine hate me!?"

I was caught off guard for a moment and confused but I cracked my fingers as I said, "We just have shit luck! If humans didn't have bad luck they won't have any luck at all."

The child me cried, "So I have to go through all this pain because of bad luck! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

I then looked away and kept moving, "Kid life isn't fair."

The child me then froze again!

I then kept moving I felt something about this memory I may have missed. Something important calling me to explode this buried memory. I cracked my fingers as I noticed something at the door something dropped by my bastard of a father.

I saw it was a picture I could see the image on it but the face where blurred. It was part of the memory something I couldn't understand at the time.

I knew one of the people in it was my bastard old man, and the other was some woman who was blurred but her hand was on a bump in her stomach and she had a smile.

I looked at it and cracked my fingers, as it hit me. "the bastard Didn't love mom He loved who ever that woman is! He didn't want me! He wanted the child in her stomach! He left me for another child!"

I then ripped it apart in rage, "I had another family one he loved! He disowned me for someone else."

I growled in rage and punched a wall making the memory vanish form my mind.

I then looked back to see the child me crying his hair now white like mine as he cried and said, "why did Daddy love our younger sibling and not us?" He then vanished.

I screamed in rage as he ran I don't know where I was running but I felt drawn somewhere hopefully the way out of my own mind!

I then came to another memory.

It was me at age eight sneaking around listing in on my aunt and uncle.

I looked at the memory of my aunt the woman I hated for so long because her greed over worked my mother to death, and then she didn't care about my emotional health. But Now with the knowledge of my mother beating me I've been thinking.

If Not for her greed Mom won't have died and I would have kept getting beat. My aunt saved me form physical abuse or worst! I literary may own my life to her.

Strange but true. I then cracked my fingers.

I then watched the memory.

I overheard my aunt talking to uncle, "I can't believe that bastard! I spent all that time tracking him down so he can take back his son! And he won't! He even dares to say that bastard born thanks to an arranged marriage is not his son! He has his son with him! Now I have to race a child I didn't give birth too! "

The memory version of me then Ran away crying and buried this memory.

I was crying as I cracked my finger, my younger sibling is a boy, my parents never loved each other, and my aunt cared enough to try and get me back to my dad.

The memory was frozen as I walked to my aunt's frozen form crying. "so you did care! You just didn't want to raise a kid you didn't give birth too. Which is kind of a bad thing but not the worst. I know full well some people can't care for a child that isn't their own, I took a phycology class on it."

I then cracked my fingers and broke in to insane laughter, "Funny! All my life I hate you and uncle, But the ones to hate are my own parents! Mother beat me and hated me! Father won't care for me! So you did what you had to for your family and wasn't happy about it! Well aunt I guess I will be thankful your greed killed she who beat me!"

I then walked out laughing as I came to the frozen eight-year-old me who's hair was white.

My eight-year-old self-cried, "Why does my little brother get all the love!" He then faded away, with the memory.

I then felt drawn and continued walking to the next one, "Ok what's next!" I then cracked my finger to notice a memory of a Ten-year-old me looking at news report while sneaking around.

The news report was on a reporter, "To day ghoul investigator Akira Kaneki has taken down most of the ghouls bang called the devil apes "The ten-year-old me then left, "funny he has the same name as me."

The ten-year-old having buried things too much to understand it.

The memory then froze.

I roared. "My father is a dove!" I then roared and smashed the ground making the memory shatter.

I then saw the ten-year-old me who was crying his hair now white like mine, but with two ghoulish eyes, "Why does dad want us dead?"

I then jumped up as he vanished and heard voice, voice of doves, I was back to the memories of my coma, parts I forgot thanks to the drugs pumped into my system!"

I heard a voice of a dove, "So the test shows he was truly human once! And your son Akira."

I then heard my father's voice, "My son was born to me and the woman I fell in love with, this bastard spawn I was forced to make thanks to an arranged marriage is not my son never was never will now let's see what we can learn from cutting him open!"

I then roared in rage, as the sound and memories of pain of drills saws and other blades ripping him open hit me! I screamed in pain as I said, "I WILL KILL YOU OLD MAN!"

The pain then stopped as another memory then start. It was a voice that sound a little younger than me said. "I know you don't know me but I'm sorry. I thought dad was a nice man but I read the reports he abandoned you as a child. I'm sorry Ken Kaneki! I'm sorry dad is a bastard. I'm sorry big brother."

I was crying as he listened, "I know you can't hear me but my name is Tome Kaneki I'm your little brother and I'm sorry we couldn't meet and this all happened to you. I'm sorry I even want to follow in dad's footsteps. I'm quitting the CCG. I can't go along with it knowing they would do this to their own blood."

I smiled as I fell to my knees as I heard the voice of my younger brother say, "I always want a big brother sometimes I would dream about it. I guess Part of me always knew. I'm sorry again big brother I wish Dad would have been nice enough to let both of us know the truth so we could have known each other, but I want to know before I go I love you big brother!"

I cried and smiled as I spotted my former self crying tears of blood.

The former me's eyes turned ghoul like, "NO that can't be! No one loved us! It can't be true!"

I then stood up and looked at him as his hair fade to grey and I cracked a finger, "You opened this can of buried memories thinking it would end me! Thinking it would brake me! But it didn't! It proved people did care!"

I walked to him as his hair turned white, "My aunt cared enough to try and find dad to send me to him and little brother! She just didn't want to race a kid that she didn't give birth too, yet she did it even though she didn't like it and boy did it show. Tome cared about us!"

I then grabbed my former self's neck as he slowly began fade away slowly as I said, "You lost! People do care about me! Human and ghoul, by bond and family! And if anyone can live through this mess it would be someone related to me!"

My former self then faded away completely beaten and broken. It was finally over. I was free of my humanity.

I then laughed insanely in victory, "Ow my dear little brother! I will find you and thank you for this! For freeing! And I almost hate to say it but I hope aunt Asaoka is still alive so I can thank her for killing my mother and saving me from her beatings, For Trying to get dad to take me back, for racing me even though she did it against her own will."

I then felt my other eye regrow and looked in a memory that appeared out of nowhere, both my eyes where now Kakugan I then smiled as I said "that's a nice look for me!"

I then woke up in the middle of the night I blinked both my eyes where back, I then saw Touka open her eyes and her eyes widen snapping her completely awake.

She covered her mouth to hold in a scream before she asked, "Kaneki! Your eyes!" She then grabbed something reflective and I smiled at what I saw. Just like in my dream I now had two Kakugan.

I then said, "I guess my human half really couldn't live through the new wave of repressed memories."

I spotted Touka looking pale as she asked, "what?"

I then smiled as I spoke lowly as not to wake everyone one, "well It started when I was four when my father had me wake him up so he could leave me and mother, and only gets worst from there."

To be continued.

Group status!

Survivor group name hybrid horde

members.

Kaneki, Hinami, Utu, Nishiki, Touka, Kimi, Yoriko, Hikari, Takashi, Zeke, Alice Takagi Kohta, Shizuka and Saeko.

Former members Rei(dead)

Status moving

One-eyed watch tower.

Members Skull-face and other unknown members.

Status Radio station for survivors


	8. How Kaneki meet his brother!

The truck drove on this time Takashi was behind the wheel with Utu beside him riding shoot gun.

As he drove Takashi asked, "How could Kaneki become a full ghoul?"

Utu then said, "Well you hear is story either his human side's death in the dream lead to some kind of psychosomatic change, His ghoul organs could have simple been slowly growing leading to his human side's death in the dream as he naturally transformed, or something we can't possible understand happened.

Utu then held on to a gas can, "either why we shouldn't worry about it as we have no way of knowing what happened, but it did, now what we should be worried about is hiding a road leading to the mountains or forest like we want because we only have one can of gas left before we have to leave the truck behind!"

Takashi nodded.

Meanwhile on top of the truck Kaneki was killing hunters that jumped out at him with like he was swatting flies. His tentacles smashing them away as their number's shrunk.

Kaneki put a hand to his chin as he thought to himself out loud, "I wonder what ever happened to Tome. Part of me still wants family a guess, and I would hate to have to burry a brother I never even got to know."

Meanwhile miles away from them.

A man who looked like a younger version of Kaneki was standing on some rusting metal beams that made up a bridge.

He was dressed in a black leather shirt, purple gloves tied on by leather bands, he had on black jeans with purple boats also held on with leather bands.

The man had bright blue eyes that shined brightly as he moved a hand through his black hair, behind him four ocean blue glowing tentacles came up.

One of the young man's eyes turned red as the whites of his eyes turned black. He then saw a truck drive under the bridge and he spotted Kaneki on top. The main's eyes widen as tears rolled down he then gave chase.

The young main's point of view.

My name is Tome Kaneki. I was raised to believe I was the only child and my father was a noble man. All lies! I found out when I followed in my dad's footsteps as a ghoul investigator.

The day I found my drugged and being experiment on older brother a main turned into a ghoul! Instead of helping him they drugged him and tried to find ways to remake what happened.

The insanity he suffered so much I quit my bastard old man who abandoned a child and killed for fun and money didn't like that.

He captured me and made me the first person to undergo their operation, I awake a ghoul! The thing my father hated. They thought I would still be able to eat food but I couldn't so they want to cut me open and see what went wrong.

I broke out I ran. Only looking back long enough to wish I could have brought my brother with me, but he was to deep, there was no way someone like me a desk jockey turned ghoul only five minutes before could have got to him.

I ran, I ran far from the words and hide, crossing paths with people who know my brother saying how much I looked like him how much I acted like him, I soon adapted a shark mask and was called the shark but now a day I didn't need my mask.

As I ran across the beams I looked down at my brother awake. I said if I ever saw him I would rush to him and meet him, if it only lasted a minute it would be worth any pain that came.

I spotted him as the bridge I was running along end and I jumped on to the truck screaming "Brother!"

I saw him turn to look at him, his eyes now pure ghoul, what did they do to him? What could I have stopped if I was stronger. What could I have done to help him If I had seen my father for the devil he truly was.

Point of view change to third.

Kaneki looked at Tome as he cracked his fingers. "So you must be Tome. My brother, and favorite child of our father! What do I own the honor of final meet you little brother!"

Tome smiled as tears fell from his eyes, "I Ran! They experiment on me, they want to cut me open and see where they went wrong. They want a hybrid that could eat food, I couldn't I was forced into being a ghoul by our father who drugged me and strapped me on to the table."

Tome then held out his hands, "I escaped just barely and was forced to run, I was a desk jockey when I was a dove, I never battled a day in my life, the fact I got away was a miracle." He was crying, "I looked back always crying on the fact I couldn't free you brother!"

Kaneki crossed his arms, "Well I got out on my own. Now I don't know what you were thinking would happen here. Your just lucky I'm relaxed and didn't strike out against you. Little brother or not, you are a perfect stranger to me. The only memory I have of you is your goodbye when you were quitting."

Tome was crying as Kaneki said, "I don't know if I can trust you. I don't know if I can trust you with my group, and I've been burned by my family enough times before to not be so willing to just give trust based on ties of blood."

Kaneki cracked his fingers, "But as you came all this way I'll give you chance, you show me I can't trust you, dear little brother and I will be forced to end you!" he then slipped into his Kakuja to make a point before your turning to normal.

Tome smiled as he fell to his knees his Kagune vanishing as his eyes returned to normal, "thank you for this chance Big brother I won't waste it!"

Kaneki then spread his tentacles wide "then get ready!"

A massive amount of hunters then appeared, on back and Tome stood up and got battle ready again to fight.

Takashi was watching this through the side mirror, as he said, "should we maybe radio the people in the back and tell them about this?"

Utu then said, "No let's see if it goes south or not first."

On the roof the two brothers stood back to back as they used their tentacle Kagune to slash apart the undead as they charged at them.

Kaneki looked back as Tome slashed out savagely to kill them aiming for the head always, Kaneki smirked, "maybe we are family!"

Tome was then pinned as he roared and changed his tentacle grow fin like blades along them, as a kakuja mask appeared on his face it covered his face leaving his face with rows of shark teeth.

There was a shark fin on the top of his head and button of his jaw, his eyes were pure head his nose vanished as he grow, a shark fin on his back that pierced the metal of the truck's roof.

Giving the people inside a truck a scare.

Tome's incomplete kakuja formed veins form his back to his arms over his cloths making glowing blue gloves appear on his hands and forehand. The gloves were clawed with fins on the side.

He jumped up his new blades slashing through the hunters like hot butter. He roared like a monster and started slashing out at everything.

He then roared at Kaneki cracked his fingers, as he looked on a ghostly image of himself covered by his own incomplete Kakuja as he said, "You are my brother!"

Tome then jumped at Kaneki only for Kaneki's eight tentacle to hold him down and slam him to the roof making a dent in the shape of a person making the people in side scream in shock.

Touka held on to Hikari, while Takagi held on to Alice as everyone screamed.

At that point Takashi said over the walky talky, "We found Kaneki's little brother and he started helping Kankei fight but he slipped into an incomplete Kakuja now it's brother vs brother! Be ready in there!"

On the roof Kaneki looked down at his little brother unable to move or control himself savagely biting at the air trying to reach him, "You are my little brother! Just like me lost as a ghoul. Fighting with his humanity! Well little brother, take it from me, being human, holding on to humanity is a horrible chose!"

Tome froze as Kaneki continued, "my human-self want to die from the hate of both my parents a father who abandoned me a mother who beat me, an aunt that didn't care. The only thing good in my human life was hide, but he died. So I had nothing left there was no point in holding on to it. So I let it go and Got control! Let go of humanity, let go of those feelings for our bastard old man, let go of being a dove, let go of life before the worlds end. Let it all go!"

Tome gasped as the Kakuja then fade away as he cried. Kaneki then released him and officered his hand to his little brother, "See you can now end it when you want your getting control."

Tome took his big brother's hand and cried as Kaneki helped him up. Kaneki then pulled his little brother in to a hug, "I can see we're more alike than in just good looks little brother." Tome smiled but Kaneki let him go and said, "But if you flirt with My Touka I will break you in half!"

Tome jumped in shock and said, "yes sir big brother!"

Takashi then said in to the walky talky "It's over they hugged it out!"

They then pulled over to park it was time to fill the truck up for the last time.

Utu grabbed the can and got out to fill up the tank, "the last gas can goodbye truck we'll be leaving you soon now."

Takashi then yelled "dude I think I see a dirt road into the forest up ahead! We won't need the truck much longer!"

Utu smiled as he got back in as they drove off down the dirt read ahead down into the forest till the last of the gas went out.

To be continued.

Group status!

Survivor group name hybrid horde

members.

Kaneki, Hinami, Utu, Nishiki, Touka, Kimi, Yoriko, Hikari, Takashi, Zeke, Alice Takagi Kohta, Shizuka Tome and Saeko.

Former members Rei(dead)

Status moving

One-eyed watch tower.

Members Skull-face and other unknown members.

Status Radio station for survivors


	9. Moving along!

Kaneki and group where now all walking through the woods. Alice between Takashi and Saeko. Hikari was between Kaneki and Touka.

Kaneki looked around as he cracked his fingers the only infected he spotted was one impaled on a tree branch that had decayed to the point it almost looked like it was part of the tree.

The thing still groaned and grunted.

Kohta looked at it and it looked back at him, "Ok creepy!"

Takagi adjusted her glasses, "We haven't seen any of the infected for miles I think we're in the clear."

Nishiki was by Kimi as he said, "Yeah we're safe from monster that come into being every time a human dies. This thing won't be gone till sadly humanity finally falls."

Yoriko then looked back at Nishiki and said, "why to bring us all down Snake boy!"

Takagi then said, "No he makes a point us humans are just ticking time bombs that could die and turn at any moment then drag the others into that fate."

Shizuka then pointed to Tome and Kaneki, "but we live in a world where being human can change."

Everyone then stopped and looked at her.

Takashi rubbed the back of his head, "She just made a great point if this one eyed watch tower place does still have power and was set up to make humans in to ghouls we could use that to our advantage if it comes to it."

Kohta then said, "I don't think it's a matter of if it comes to that or not, It's a matter of do you want to turn into a flesh eating walking corpse when you die or not."

Saeko put a hand on Alice's head as she said, "What a world where we have such a horrible chose, abandoned humanity to keep others safe once you do die, or stay human and become a monster that will kill the ones you loved on your dying day."

Tome then crossed his arms as he said, "At lest you have a chose in the matter, that's more than me and big brother had."

Kaneki cracked his fingers, "Strange how times have changed!" His ghoulish eyes looked around as he spotted a wooden sign nailed to a tree. He walked over to it to read it, "one-eyed watch tower 1000 miles' duo north form here!"

There was even an arrow pointing in the right direction.

Utu then said, "Well it's not let we have any better options."

The arrow pointed to a trail which they walked on.

Before long they arrived at a spot that over looked a canyon where they spotted fires.

Tome then said, "What fires? Takashi your gun as a scope, use it like a telescope and tell us what you see."

Takashi then looked through his rifle's scope and spotted people living in caves dressed in raged cloths or full on tribal outfits. "Ok it's a cave dweller camp all right. But is it humans or ghouls?"

Takashi then spotted one of the infect dressed in one of tribal outfits making it clear they were humans in the camp, but Someone then sprouted a Koukaku Kagune and used it as a sword to spear the infected in the head.

Takashi looked to them, "Looks like they have humans and ghouls in their group."

Shizuka then put a finger to her chin, "So another group like us. Think they are friendly?"

Kaneki then pointed to their trail, "We'll have to find out the trail leads right into this cave dwellers village." Kaneki then cracked his fingers, "So might as well get it over with!"

They then walked down the trail and came to giant wooden gates blocking the way in to it.

On top of it was a man in damaged leather jacket, jeans and other tied on piece of leather armor, he had a bow and arrow and said, "Halt! Who does there!"

Kaneki then stepped up and summoned out a Centipede tail making the man gasp as he said, "the Centipede and group, Now It's getting later and I would rather not have to start a fight, so how about you open the dam door so we can continue on our path? Which happens to run through your village!"

The man then ducked out of sight and opened the gate allowing the hybrid horde in.

They walked in to see mining machines and other large drilling machines in the middle of it, showing the canyon was man made.

The man was shaking, "you'll need to go see the leader, sorry it's just how it works."

Kaneki then grabbed the man in a tentacle and said, "then lead the dam way!" he then cracked his fingers.

Touka then said, "Dear did you wake up on the wrong side of the whatever you slept in today?

Kaneki then said, "I haven't slept sense my last nightmare!"

Utu then whipped his eyes, "I miss the truck why did we have to run out of gas?" At that point the Dog Zeke barked a loud like he was trying to say something.

The man then pointed to the largest cave in the village and Kaneki set him down and they walked to it. They heard a call of, "Leader only!"

Everyone then looked at Kaneki.

Kaneki rolled his eyes as he walked in saying, "I'll be using this they appointed me leader thing later on!"

He then spotted a lady ghoul. She was wearing a dear skull as a mask, her Kakugan shining. She was dressed in an animal skin top and lion cloth nothing else, she had silverfish wings on her back clearly her Kagune being active.

Kaneki cracked his fingers as he looked at her, "Look dear face, me and my group just want to pass through to continue on our path I want to trouble!"

Dear face then got up and pulled out a bottle of something and took a sip, "You say you are the centipede, yet you don't' act like the beast."

Kaneki rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, "My problems came from a human and ghoul halves fighting each other, but sense my human side died, I've been much better." He then activated his Kakugan showing two ghoul eyes.

Dear face then said, "then you are not complete."

Kaneki raised and eye brow, "What are you talking about crazy lady who's wearing a dear skull as a hat?"

Dear face then said, "the Centipede's might was because he had a place in both the world of ghouls and the world of man. Without your human side you are not whole, you are not yourself."

Kaneki then said, "Trust me I am me, just a better version, more mentally stable, less crazy, and no longer self-hating and part of me wanting to die because my father abandoned me and my mother beat me like a rag doll. Why Am I even talking about this with you, look lady can me and my group walk out your back door and get on with our travels now?"

Dear face then said, "Yes but not today, night is falling, the doves hunt at night!"

Kaneki raised an eye brow remembering a report of doves killing and eating ghouls over the radio, "fine we'll spend the night but there better not be any bull shit come tomorrow when we leave."

Kaneki then turned to leave the cave. Once he was gone dear face fanned herself, "What a man."

Once outside Kaneki looked to his group, "They day doves who kill and eat ghouls come out at night so were spending the night."

Touka then hugged Kaneki, "fine with us we need a peaceful place to rest."

Later on the group was split up in to smaller man made caves.

In side one cave Touka was in Kaneki's arm the only thing on her was a blanket as she snuggled into his arms. Kaneki held her as he said, "remind me to thank Takashi and Saeko for watching Hikari."

Meanwhile.

Utu and Yoriko where walking with some girl.

She was short for her age, she was an a-cup, with long black hair, and bags under her eyes, she was dressed in an old white shirt and an animal skin skirt. She said her name was Tomoko Kuroki.

Utu then crossed his arms, "so why do you want to leave again miss Tomoko?"

Tomoko, "Look I was a kind of a shout in before the world ended, so when the world did end I jumped at joining the first group that offered me safely, now looking back this was a mistake, I have no idea what happened to my only friend or my little brother, I want to leave this place and look for them."

Yoriko then said, "And why haven't you done so already?"

Tomoko crossed her arms, "you guys are the first group to come in that wants to leave. All the rest want to stay where it was safe, when I say I want to leave they don't believe me, and they don't let anyone out of the gates unless they are in a group. Please you guys are my only hope!"

She then fell to her knees and begged. "Please take me with you!"

Utu then said, "your begging up the wrong tree. It's Kaneki or Takashi you should be talking too. Kaneki is our leader, and Takashi is the leader of a group that merged with ours, so I guess he's second in command."

Yoriko "anyway go with Takashi Kaneki, and Touka want to be alone so they can get nasty."

Tomoko's eyes widen, "I just got a bad image that was filled with perversion of Kagune. But to Takashi I go!" she then ran off.

He then closed his eyes and drifted to sleep

To be continued.

Group status!

Survivor group name hybrid horde

members.

Kaneki (appointed leader), Hinami, Utu, Nishiki, Touka, Kimi, Yoriko, Hikari, Takashi (de facto second in command), Zeke, Alice Takagi Kohta, Shizuka Tome and Saeko.

Former members Rei(dead)

Status moving

One-eyed watch tower.

Members Skull-face and other unknown members.

Status Radio station for survivors

Canyon village tribe.

Members Dear face (leader) unnamed gate keeper, unknown ghoul member other unknown members. Tomoko Kuroki (wants to leave and join the hybrid horde.)


	10. Up the Mountain!

As the group got walked out the gate leaving the canyon village Kankei turned to their newest member Tomoko. "Tell me have you ever been this way before Miss?"

Tomoko shoulder a spear as she said, "Yes on hunting trips, But not beyond the growling forest?"

Takagi adjusted her glasses, "Growling what?" At that moment they heard growls and came to a forest of trees that had the undead tied and nailed to them.

Everyone paled, Touka covered Hikari's little eyes and said, "Ok I get the name now."

Shizuka covered Alice's eyes, "What is this crap?"

Tomoko then answered, "We don't know, I mean the canyon tribe sees this place and normal turns around and goes either to the left or right, not through this messed up sight."

Kaneki cracked his fingers as he summoned his Kagune and impaled eight infect nailed to trees in the head, "Well too bad through it is up the mountain where we want to be. So everyone stand card and stab this thing in the head, or smash their skulls in if you don't have a stabbing tool."

Nishiki used his tail to smash a head in as he said, "at least there to stuck to charge at us."

Takashi was thinking as he used the butt of his gun to bash a head of the infect in, "This is weird not because of the dead bodies nailed to trees thing, but because the undead normal stay in cities or near the area they died. I don't think a group would have this many of their own die."

Utu punched a skull in killing an infected, "So what some sickos brought the undead from the cities to do this? What the hell kind of shit is that?"

Kimi held on to Nishiki and begged, "Can't we stop talking about the nightmare and just get the hell past it already!"

Kaneki used a tentacle to pull Hikari closer to him when he noticed one of the infect had a free arm, his other tentacles killed it as he petted Hikari's head, "Watch out more Hikari we don't want to lose you."

Tomoko then speared on in the head, "this is why we stayed away from this place"

Zeke the dog barked.

Saeko was stabbing them in the head, "It's like killing fish in a barrel in this horrid garden of humanities end."

Yoriko looked at her, "Garden of humanities end?"

Kohta smashed a head in with his gun, "Let's face facts this is the fate of all humans we will all day and all who are human will become this until there are no humans left. Leaving the planet to the ghouls who no longer need humans around as they can now eat normal food thanks to how the virus infects them."

Hinami rained shards from her wings killing them and said, "Come on don't be so down humanity will live on through the one eyes and other hybrids." She added the last part as she looked at Kaneki his eyes now both ghoul like.

Kaneki then looked back to her and said, "Yes but for how long? How long till the humanity is breed out of the ghoul Gene pool leaving only ghouls? It's just a whimper that signals humanity's end, they are unable to go out with a bang or live on, That's what makes this fate truly horrible Hinami."

Takashi clapped as he said, "and boss ghoul hits the nail on the head!" Kaneki then cracked his fingers as they came to a burned and ruined shelter for a group.

Dead bodies with smashed in heads littered the ground, all in dove armor. Utu then said, "who wants to bet this are the guys who made the nightmare show we just had to walk through?"

Alice hide behind Takagi and shivered, "Why is everything so scary now?"

Kaneki looked to her as he cracked his fingers, "The end of the world will either bring out the best or worst of someone, clearly it brought out the worst out of most people."

They all then walked through it what was clearly ghoul corpse where missing parts that where cleanly butchered off the bodies.

Kaneki cracked his fingers as he looked at them, he was the only one not frozen in horror as he said, "How ironic."

Soon they all moved along up the mountain patch taking them to nothing but rock around them, no signs of ghouls, no signs of people, no signs of animals, no signs of plants. But chard looking rock.

Hikari then tripped and almost fell over the side only to be grabbed in and saved by one of Kaneki's tentacles, he then put her on to his shoulders before leading go. "Now you hold on we don't want you falling."

Hikari nodded happily, making Touka smile a bit.

Tomoko looked around, "Why does it look like a fire was here? I mean nothing and chard and burnt rocks, That spells fire to me."

Utu then said, "Let's see now no fire fighters so the chance that a forest fire charged a massive part of the forest are pretty high Tomoko!"

Kohta then adjusted his glasses, "Who to say it's a was a wild fire, I could have been started by human or ghoul hands to either try and kill something living in it, starve people out, or force animals in to a trap, then it just got out of hand fast!"

Takashi then stepped on something and bend down to pick it up it was a lighter covered in ash and dust it looked like it was used, "I think I just found proof of that theory."

Takashi then struck it as a small flame appeared, "and it still works!" he then flipped it closed putting out the fire as he pocketed the thing, "It may come in handy."

Takashi then held on to Hikari as he spotted a burned skeleton out of the corner of his eye he rolled his eyes and walked past it without a second thought "the world ends and people both ghoul and human lose their minds so fast, makes you wonder how the civilization held it's self together in the first place."

Utu then said, "the only difference between man and animals is civilization made the beast within the hearts and minds of man sleep, but it was always there waiting for a chance to wake up, once the song of civilization stopped singing it to sleep."

Takagi blinked as she said, "That was tragically beautiful, and pretty philological."

Utu then said, "beauty can be found anywhere, and beauty is art, we need that in our lives to motivate us to continue on no matter how dark the skies are."

To be continued.

Group status!

Survivor group name hybrid horde

members.

Kaneki (appointed leader), Hinami, Utu, Nishiki, Touka, Kimi, Yoriko, Hikari, Takashi (de facto second in command), Zeke, Alice Takagi Kohta, Shizuka Tome, Tomoko and Saeko.

Former members Rei(dead)

Status moving

One-eyed watch tower.

Members Skull-face and other unknown members.

Status Radio station for survivors

Canyon village tribe.

Members Dear face (leader) unnamed gate keeper, unknown ghoul member other unknown members.

Former members Tomoko


	11. The Prison!

As they climbed higher up the mountain Kaneki stopped the group when he spotted something up a little higher, "are my eyes playing tricks on me or is that a prison?"

They all looked and Tome said, "Yeah that's a prison so?"

Touka crossed her arms and slapped the back of Tome's head, "He means what is one doing way the up here!"

Kaneki then nodded and said, "Well that plus, it's still intact and possible filled with food and medicines not to mention a possible shelter." He then cracked his fingers.

Nishiki then pointed at it, "dude really? You want to raid and possible set up camp in a prison?"

Kimi then said, "Now dear he makes a point they are fortresses, and what better place be at the world's in then a prison."

Yoriko then spook up "and how do we know it hasn't already been raid by that dead group of doves? Or how do we know they haven't moved in?"

Takashi used his gun's scope as a telescope to take a closer look at the yard, "The yard is filled with infected, Mostly normal with a view hunters and Smokers and not one Dove uniform among them. And not too many of them at all."

He then took his eye out of it, "if Kohta can snip the smokers one of our ghouls could go in close the yard off, then just pick off the remaining infect, and boom we have the yard, and can work from there."

Kohta smirked evil as he readied is gun "Your talking my langue."

Hinami readied her duel Kagune and said, "Let me be the one to kill them off."

Kaneki smiled as he cracked his fingers, "then it's a play we take the yard then work into take the prison cell block by cell clock till the dead are gone."

Moments later Kohta was standing up on a plate form looking down at the prison as he locked and load and began to shoot ever smoker he could see filling the yard with smoke as he said. "this is the best plan ever."

In moments Hinami used her tails to push herself over the fence into the yard, where she ran over and closed the gate leading form the yard into the prison, she then smiled and turned.

She opened fire with her wings and started slashing with her tails cutting the dead to piece around her under the cover of smoke, her ghoulish eyes shining bright, as she smiled.

When the smoke died down the yard was covered in corpses of fallen infect not one intact, and not one with a whole head.

Soon the ghouls began to help the humans over the fence as they joined her.

Hikari and Alice giggled as they sat down and happily touched grass for the first safe time in a long long time.

Kaneki smirked happily as he cracked his fingers. "ok now Phase one claim the yard done. Phase two clean it out!" he then released his Kagune and used the tentacle to grab the chunks of corpse and throw them over the fence out of the yard.

Tome quickly joined in as did Nishiki, and Hinami when the last piece of the dead was gone, everyone smiled.

Utu smiled as he fell down on his back and made a grass version of a snow angle. "and we have some peace!"

Takagi rolled her eyes, "well I have to agree with the man child, this is nice even if it is just a yard."

Kaneki nodded and said, "Now we need to place for phase three, Beginning cell block clean outs."

Saeko then said, "We understand the need but we need rest, it'll been so long sense we had some peace can't we just enjoy this for a moment?"

Touka then looked to her boyfriend Kaneki and said, "she's right Kaneki we need a moment."

Kaneki nodded as he said, "fine we begin cell clean out tomorrow. This place looks like it has at least three cell blocks. Plus, there will be a medical bay, food storage, and solitary confinement."

Zeke barked as Shizuka said, "then I guess the medical bay would take top price, along with a cell block." Kaneki nodded as he cracked his fingers.

Tomoko then said, "what if there are any prisoners still left?" everyone then looked at her as no one else had thought about it.

Kaneki cracked his fingers as he said, "then we'll have to take out the true monsters among them, we don't' need cannibals, violators or murders." Never one nodded in agreement at the statement.

And something about it made Touka grab hold of Hikari and Takagi to grab hold of Alice and both women held the girls tightly.

Tome then cracked his fingers copying his big brother which made Kimi say, "don't even try that doesn't work for you."

Tome then said, "sorry I want to sound badass as I said I'm going over the fence to shout out the prison."

Kaneki raised his hand to say," Don't get yourself killed."

Tome then used his Kagune to hope the fence into the prison as he said, "thanks for the encouragement big brother." He then hopped over and ran into the prison and quickly hopped on to the rafters.

Staying above the ground as he searched he spotted a door with a red cross on it, "Sick bay." He then came to a wall way leading to three large steal gates.

Behind to steel gates where hordes of infected clearly being fallen cell blocks. Tome said, "Well at least the steal bar gates still hold them."

He then noticed and through door and spotted four people inside talking, they are all men, one looked to be just a teenager, and the other three where men, all where in prison uniform.

The teenager with ash brown hair and brown eyes spotted Tome and said, "Guys someone is there!" the other three turned and quickly pulled out shovels and hammers make shift weapons, as they said. "Nice guy Akihisa."

Tome as he smirked as he called out his Kagune, "you think I would be scared of you?" all four backed away.

Tome then said, "Now as I know you don't get the news the world is over Ghouls can eat human food and this nutty virus transforms all humans who die in to zombies, now then do you guys care to share why you're in here? Because if you don't answer I'll have to get my big brother the centipede and he won't be as nice!"

The three in mates backed away in fear, but Akihisa said, "I was at the wrong place at the wrong time as was charged for being an accomplice to a robbery I did nothing wrong I promise!"

Later on Kaneki was being lead through the prison to the four in mates by his little brother.

Kaneki cracked his fingers as he had arrived at the cell blocks and turned on his kakuja, and said, "Now then I hear three dumbass decide not to tell my little brother why they were in here!"

Four human screams where heard as Kaneki asked, "Now then I hear this Akihsia kid talked so he's safe as for you other three, would you like to tell me now or do I have to make you scream!"

He then morphed a finger into a key and unlocked the cell gate and opened it and stepped in with the four inmates.

To be continued.

Group status!

Survivor group name hybrid horde

members.

Kaneki (appointed leader), Hinami, Utu, Nishiki, Touka, Kimi, Yoriko, Hikari, Takashi (de facto second in command), Zeke, Alice Takagi Kohta, Shizuka Tome, Tomoko and Saeko.

Former members Rei(dead)

Status moving

One-eyed watch tower.

Members Skull-face and other unknown members.

Status Radio station for survivors

Prison survivors

Members

Three unnamed members, Akihisa Yoshi. Leader unknown

Weapons shovels and hammers.

Status alive in their old prison.


	12. Setting up Camp!

In the Prison Kaneki was outback with a shaking Akihisa as he used his tentacles to put the now dead bodies prisons the only one left alive was Akihisa.

Kaneki cracked his fingers, "We need no murders or violators in my group!" He then looked to a shaking Akihisa and said, "Now you know the prison, anything in the watch tower?"

Akihisa was shaking, "an emergency radio and some guns we couldn't get to thanks to it being locked."

Kaneki rolled his eyes, "good you're already making yourself useful." He then spotted Hinami and Tome, "Hinami Tome!"

The two ghouls then stepped up and said, "Reporting for duty."

Kankei cracked his fingers, "Akihisa says there are guns in the watch tower along with an emergency radio the door is locked. Go break it down, and take what we need. Leave the cell block clean up to me! I'm feeling in a savage mood right now!"

Tome nodded and said, "right big brother come one!" Hinami smiled and said, "We won't let you down Onii-chun!"

Kaneki cracked his fingers, "Great now I have two of them!"

Meanwhile Shizuka and Touka were in the medical bay, it having been cleaned out by Nishiki.

Shizuka put on a stethoscope and said, "so what's the problem?"

Touka, "well I've been feeling sick lately and throwing up, I've been hiding it as not to worry the group but I'm scared."

Shizuka then said, "and did this start after you and Kaneki did the naked tango of love?" Touka blushed, "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?"

Shizuka giggled," I overheard it. Now let's see now you are feeling sick and throwing up and it started after you had sex. What does that sound like to you?"

Touka's eyes widdned, "No no! Not right now! Not in the middle of this! No no! I'm not ready!"

Shizuka put the Stethoscope to her stomach and said, "fun fact I once read the first thing that developed on a ghoul fetus was the heart, and we just found out it's true!" She then put the ear peace into Touka's ears.

Touka's eyes widened as she heard a small heart beat coming from her stomach. Touka's eyes where bugged out in shock.

Shizuka then removed it and said, "and I wasn't studying on being an OB so looks like this is going to be an adventure."

Touka's eye twitched, "I'm pregnant!" At that point she noticed Hikari had walked in and she was stunned.

But she quickly smiled and said, "I'm going to be a big sister!" she then gave a wide eyed smile.

Touka then said, "How am I going to tell Kaneki?"

Meanwhile on the way to the watch tower, Hinami and Tome were talking.

Hinami then asked, "so why are you a shark?"

Tome looked at her, "what?"

Hinami then said, "Your kakuja? Why is it shark like? I mean your big brother has the centipede thing because he was tortured with them. Why are you shark?"

Tome then said," because the doves experiment with my healing ability by drugging me and sticking my limbs in shark tanks, the sharks would bite them off and eat them I would regrow them then repeat!"

Hinami then ask, "would piranha had been easier to get?"

Tome then smirked, "well it was me and big brother's bastard old man's idea. After all sharks were my favorite animal!" He then smirked insanely to the point he could be confused for his brother, "which made it all the more fun to kill him and watch the life drain form his eyes."

They made it to the tower as Hinami used her tails to bust the door down and said, "you eat your dad?"

Tome looked grossed out, "I wasn't going to put that in my mouth! I just killed him for what he did to me and big brother! I made life leave his eyes for pure revenge not food! I would have rather starved to death then eat him!" Tome then cracked his fingers like his big brother.

Hinami was fanning herself as the tails grabbed him and pulled him into the tower with her, "TAKE ME NOW YOU FOOL!"

Later on.

Tome spotted his big brother walking back to the pain group covered in blood and he ran up to him, "thanks big brother!"

Kaneki turned to see tome's cloths messed up as he said, "Why?"

Tome smiled, "you sent me with Hinami, now while we found the radio was broken. the guns are good, and I got lucky up there!"

Kaneki raised and eye brow as he cracked a finger, "Well good for you little brother." He then spotted Touka talking with Kimi and Yoriko.

Touka then said, "How am I going to tell Kaneki I'm pregnant with his child?

Kimi and Yoriko's eyes widened as they pointed behind her. Touka then asked, "He's behind me isn't he?"

The two girls nodded and Touka turned just in time to see Kaneki say, "We made a… I'm going to be a…" Kaneki then fainted.

Tome was like wise frozen, as he just kept repeating, "I'm going to be an uncle." Over and over again.

Yoriko then said, "well Touka you did what no other ghoul could, you beat the Centipede! And his brother! Double Kaneki knock out!"

Kaneki then got back up as he said, "I'm good I'm good!" He then hugged Touka and kissed her, "I promised I won't leave you again and I won't. and it goes double for our baby."

Touka teared up and hugged him happily.

Kimi and Yoriko were whipping tears form their eyes "So romantic and such a hopeful moment."

Meanwhile.

Akihisa was walking around the yard holding a shovel with Takashi who held his gun.

Takashi then looked to him "So what's your story?"

Akihisa then said, "Well I was a student at Fumizuki academy, and on the way to school, when these bank robbers rushed by they through the bag of money at me knocking me down. Cops showed up and jailed me for being part of it. I did nothing wrong yet I was punished."

Takashi rolled his eyes, "The world is run by idiots then."

Akihisa nodded, "Now I'm a criminal with any hope for a future taken from me, but I guess that doesn't matter as the world end."

Takashi then said, "So what you're not worried about anyone you use to know?"

Akihisa then said, "My so called friends thought I did do it so screw them, I can't even remember my parents face so I won't miss those faceless phantoms. And my big sister well I'm not ready to go into that with you but I won't miss her."

Takashi then said, "So what was prison like for you before the world ended."

Akihisa then smirked evilly, "one of the robbers who sent me here end up here, and let's just saw he was found bloody and dead in the shower by multiple slashes on the neck by a make shift knife using a razor blade as a blade and a melted tooth brush for a handle."

Akihisa then pulled out said slashing knife form his pocket before putting it up Making Takashi's eyes widened.

Takashi then said, "GOT DAM!" he stumbled back words as Akihisa smirked and said, "prisons never did make anyone better they just bring out the worst in someone, after all to survive in a den of monsters one needs to be the most badass monster of them all."

Takashi then said, "I think we just made some kind of social cometary here!" He then stepped back a bit as Akihisa smirked.

Akihisa then pointed to a spot in the back of the yard, "Now than when someone died here they buried them in the yard, now I slipped something of mine on one of the older corpse for safe keeping."

Akihsia then started to dig, "And the graves are unmarked! So either grab a shovel and help me dig up some dead bodies till I found what I'm after or piss off?"

Takashi then walked away, "no! hell no! I'm out of this!"

Akihisa then started digging as he said, "wimp!" He then smirked evilly when he spotted a skull, that had a massive face over its face, "And I found the right one!"

Akihisa then bend over and ripped a small box out of its mouth as he smirked and said, "Easy" He then opened it and smiled at it.

Meanwhile.

Nishiki was in the watch cover looking through some binoculars as he said, "So boring why the hell am I up here?" He then spotted what looked like a school bus ahead.

Nishiki then blinked as he picked up a working walky talky they found on the guard corpses, "hay guys I just spotted about what looks like a school bus. Can a small group of you guys go check it out?"

Utu then picked up and said, "sure I'll grab Kohta, Tomoko and Zeke the dog and go check it out."

To be continued.

Group status!

Survivor group name hybrid horde

members.

Kaneki (appointed leader), Hinami, Akihisa (former prison survivor) Utu, Nishiki, Touka, Kimi, Yoriko, Hikari, Takashi (de facto second in command), Zeke, Alice Takagi Kohta, Shizuka Tome, Tomoko and Saeko.

Former members Rei(dead)

Status making base at old prison

One-eyed watch tower.

Members Skull-face and other unknown members.

Status Radio station for survivors


	13. Strike at the doves part one!

Utu Tomoko Kohta and Zeke had made it to the school bus.

Once to it Utu ripped the door off and walked in to see one brown haired girl in a dirty school uniform passes out at the wheel and nothing else.

Tomoko looked at her, "I think I know the uniform she is form school around my area I can't think of the name. though."

Utu picked her up, "then let's get her to the prison and see what she knows when she comes too."

Later on the girl woke up in the prison medical bay and she gasped to see Akihisa in his prison uniform looking at her, 'Hi Yuuko, who's your evil twin?"

Yuuko jumped, "Wow!" She almost fell off the bed she was on when Akihisa said, "Now relax I won't hurt you, you did nothing wrong to me. But the boss does want to know where you came from and what happened."

Yuuko was shaking, "I don't want to talk about it!"

Akihisa then whistled as he said, "ok good cop failed time for ghoul cop!" Yuuko was about a correct him when Tome walked in his tentacles out his ghoulish eye looking at her as he cracked his fingers.

Yuuko was shaking in fear, "I get it now! Stay back!" Tome then got closer and said, "Now listen miss! We ghouls don't have to eat humans anymore and as a hybrid I didn't like to do it before hand, But my big brother wants to know where you came form!"

Tome then cracked his fingers, "And I killed my father without a second thought or hint of regret, he gave me life, and I don't even know you! So care to talk or do I have to get violent!?"

Yuuko shivered as she said, "Ok ok! When it started the schools all evacuated to this place in the mountains guarded by the ghoul investigators, but they turned and started killing off those they said were weak and eating them! I escaped with some help but I was the only one who made it to the bus! Now please don't hurt! I don't want to be lunch!"

Tome then smirked, "good, now big brother is going to love this irony Ghouls saving humans form doves! I mean just think of the irony involved in that statement!" He then left as he said, "Akihisa watch the prisoner!"

Yuuko's eyes widened, "Prisoner!" Akihisa smirked insanely, "We need to know if we can trust you Yuuko, Now I know you knew me as a nice guy who wouldn't hurt a fly but being sent to prison wrongly has changed that!"

Yuuko's eyes widen as akihsia pulled out a make shift knife that was stained in blood, "After all I did cut open a man's neck!"

Yuuko was shaking as Akihisa got closer to her and she asked, "And why did you tell me this?" Akihsia then whispered, "As that there will be no secrets between us, after all I want you back" he then moved her hair behind her ear making her eyes widen.

Yuuko was shaking, "I know we were together in secret before but a lot has changed Akihisa and most of all your scaring me!

Akihsia then smirked, "that's because prison does what it always does to someone turns them into a monster!"

Yuuko was blushing as he got closer, "well now… I am so conflicted right now it isn't even funny!"

Meanwhile.

Kaneki rolled his eyes as he cracked his fingers, "Doves eating people! What is this bizarro world?"

Tome then said, "I know right but come one it's a place full of school kids we can't let that continue! I mean for all we know the doves could be eating little children! And as a father to be you can't like that idea one bit!"

Kaneki growled as he said, "Ok then! Father Hinami, Utu and Nishiki, we're going Dove hunting to protect humans! That felt so fucking weird to say!"

Tome then said, "Felt weirder to hear! But fine I'll go gather them up and tell the humans to be on watch! Let's go kill some Doves!"

Later on form the trees the group of ghouls were in the trees looking down below at a military building.

Kaneki and Hinami had on their old masks. While Nishiki was wearing a blank mask that only had eye wholes.

Utu's mask was like Nishiki but it had Yoriko written on it. Tome was using a scarf as a make shift mask as he looked to Utu and said, "really? You using a mission as a way to shamefully flirt?"

Utu then said, "such is love such is love!"

Kaneki cracked his fingers to get focus on him, "Now then here's the plan!" he pointed as two guards, "Nishiki and Utu you two will break in the front to tray focus, Hinami as you have two Kagune you will be attacking the side to damage the building to hopefully make a new way in and out for us and the humans."

Kaneki then cracked his fingers, "finally Tome you and me are sneaking in to do some stealth killing!"

Tome nodded and the ghouls broke apart Nishiki and Utu jumped down as Nishiki's tail quickly knocked out the guards.

Utu then smashed the door down as they ran in screaming, "LET SLIP THE DOGS OF WAR!"

As more Doves rushed them Utu smiled as he punched a dove in the head, "the more things change the more they also stay the same, Doves and ghouls still arch enemies!"

Nishiki then used his tail to jump up out of the way of an axe like Quinque as he said. "Yeah man yeah, but still this whole kill dove so they don't eat people thing still feels weird as all hell!"

Utu then smashed two dove's skulls together making them shatter and die, "I know just keep knocking in the skulls!"

Meanwhile Hinami was around back easily tearing down the back wall of the building and when it finally came down and stampede of humans charged past her, knocking her down, she soon got up and said, "YOUR WELCOME!"

Meanwhile inside Kaneki and tome walked through the halls easily killing doves with tentacles through the skull before they were spotted.

Tome then said, "this is too easy."

Kaneki cracked his fingers, "It's natural! They are insane and not thinking! They have become little more than simple beast that only know charge and attack. Doves they were always useless, after all when was the last time one killed a ghoul who hunted people?"

Tome blinked and said, "that was a cold as ass point big brother. I mean I think our bastard old man just got a chill from it down in hell!"

Kaneki then looked to a wall map, "No looks like Hinami should have knocked down this wall that holds the people who aren't going to get killed and eaten. So we should free those who are on the menu."

Tome then said, "ok so if we're here!" he then pointed the wall map, "the future food storage should be down the wall and right next to the sleeping areas, across from the slaughter room!"

Kaneki then nodded, "Yes come along little brother we got place to be, Doves to kill people to save and possible some turned doves to kill!"

, To be continued.

Group status!

Groupless survivor's Yuuko.

Survivor group name hybrid horde

members.

Kaneki (appointed leader), Hinami, Akihisa (former prison survivor) Utu, Nishiki, Touka, Kimi, Yoriko, Hikari, Takashi (de facto second in command), Zeke, Alice Takagi Kohta, Shizuka Tome, Tomoko and Saeko.

Former members Rei(dead)

Status making base at old prison

One-eyed watch tower.

Members Skull-face and other unknown members.

Status Radio station for survivors


	14. strike at the doves part two!

Tome and Kaneki turned a corner to the food storage area to see five scared school girls one looked to be no older than ten.

Kaneki's eyes widen in shock as he cracked all fingers, "SICK BASTARDS ARE EATING KIDS!"

Tome then said, "as a father to be this must piss you the hell off big brother!" the girls where scared and the younger one screamed as they heard a chainsaw buzz.

They then turned to see a dove with a chainsaw like Quinque the dove was tall towering over the Kankei brothers. In blood stained black leather pants, blood stained black combat boats an armored vest, massive scar covered arms. He was using a human school as a mask.

The youngest girl who's jumped into the arms of the tallest girl, "THE BUTCHER HOLD ME MISS SAKAKI!"

Sakaki held her and said, "It'll all be over soon Chiyo."

Kaneki growled as he spread is tentacle and said, "HOW DARE YOU HARM THE YOUNG!"

The ditcher laughed, "A ghoul yelling at me not to harm humans how funny! Wait I know you Ken Kaneki the first human mutated into a half ghoul, and used as a genuine pig by your own father to figure out how to make more as weapon, the proto operation forced on your own younger brother by your old man's hands."

Tome growled as he heard the girl gasp and he said, "Leave our father out of this!"

Kaneki then removed his mask showing both his eyes, "Human hands made me a ghoul! Human hands killed what was left of my humanity! I am a ghoul! A carnivore and not even I would harm the young! As a Father to be I will rip your fucking spine out for this!"

Kaneki took on his kakuja form as he roared making the girls in the cage scream in fear, Kaneki then said, "Tome get those girls out of here the butcher is mine!"

Tome removed is mask and used his own tentacle to rip off the cage to the door as he said, "Right big brother!"

In a moment the butcher charged to try and kill Tome and the girls only for eight centipede tail like tentacle to grab him!

The butchers weapon cut through four of them but the other for slammed him back in a wall. Kaneki then roared as he morphed his hands into massive claw and jumped at him, "You leave my little brother alone!"

The butcher held up his chainsaw slashing the claws off Kaneki wasn't even effect as one of his tails stabbed him right in the gut making him gasp as he said, "Look at us! I'm a monster on the outside! All humanity dead! Yet you a human are a bigger monster then I am!"

The butcher then ran his chainsaw through Kaneki's stomach out his back making him laugh as he said, "you think that would hurt me!"

One of the girls who was in glasses looked back pale, "That thing was once human!" Tome then pulled her along with a tentacle, "and so was I know my big brother told me to get you bitches out of here and that's what I'm going to do! So get the move on four eyes!" he then pulled her and the other five along!

Kaneki watched his hands regrow as he morphed them in to spiked hammers and be began to smash the butcher with them. "Attack and eating children! I use to think ghouls were monsters, and humans the good guys! But I know the truth know!"

Kaneki smirked with his monster mouth as the butcher screamed, "Most humans are the real monster and a ghoul's job is to kill said monster to protect humanity form themselves!" in moments Kaneki smashed the butcher's heads between his hammer hands killing him by way of smashing his head in.

Kaneki dropped his kakuja form as he smirked and ripped out the chainsaw form his mouth and though it away as he laughed insanely.

The former one eyed ghoul then got up and walked off the whole in his stomach not even affecting him as it began to heal and walked away. He walked around his tentacle killing the few doves and normal people who had turned in here easily.

The former human looked around at the dead bodies and smiled, "So this is humanities end. No longer able to hide your true selves behind the mask of civilization, no longer able to hide evil by pretending to be the good guys. No more predator and prey. Just beast fighting to survive."

Kaneki smiled, "what A wonderful end of the world! Try as you might humans you won't' survive this way. The virus only makes you all walking corpse. It cures us ghouls of our overly specialized digestive system."

Kaneki smirked as he rejoined the rest of his ghoul group and spotted all five girls shaking as he said. "No listen girls I may not be right in the head thanks to being abused by both my parents turned into a ghoul and being vivisected multiple times by the investigators and a sick ghoul who got his jolly's off form it, but I'm not that bad of a guy!"

A girl with black hair said, "did he just say someone cut him open to get his jolly's off?"

The one with glasses, "shut up before he kills us Tomo!" Tomo then held her and said, "right yomi!"

Kaneki smirked, "yes I did. Let's leave Jason out of this! No look around your captives are gone and dead. Your free to do what you want either leave or follow us it doesn't matter to me!"

The one with a tan then said, "you expect us to listen to a ghoul!" Sakaki then pulled her close, Kagura don't piss it off."

Kaneki rolled his eyes as he cracked his fingers, "no! come one guys let's get out of here.:" Kaneki then turned to leave as Tome, Utu, Nishiki, and Hinami followed.

Kagura then yelled, "YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE US IN THE MIDDLE OF CORPSE CENTRAL!?"

Tome then looked back, "Big brother already told you! Do what you want! You want to follow us do it, you want to stay do it, want to wonder off into the unknown do it! We're not forcing anything."

The girls all stood shaking before something in them made them follow the group of ghouls. The small girl who looked like an air head, "why are we following ghouls?"

Kagura then said, "because Osaka it's the lesser evil."

Meanwhile back in the prison infirmary.

Yuuko was currently blushing and sitting in Akihisa's lab, Akihisa was holding on to her and kissing her head making her blush.

Yuuko looked happy but nervous, and a little scared, but she snuggled in to him and said, "At least at worlds in I'm finally back in the man I love's arms even if they are stained with blood."

Akihsia smirked as he kissed her.

Elsewhere.

Takashi was at the lookout tower using some binoculars to watch as where he spotted the girls coming back with six girls as he said, "it's official we got more girls than boys, and more humans then ghouls."

He then picked up a radio they picked up form dead guards, "hunters returning with more people I think they are an hour away."

Tomoko's voice then said, "We need more men!"

Takashi rolled his eyes as he turned it off, "that bitch be thirsty as hell."

To be continued.

Group status!

Groupless survivor's Chiyo, Sakaki, Kagura, koyomi(yomi) Tomo, and Osaka.

Survivor group name hybrid horde

members.

Kaneki (appointed leader), Hinami, Akihisa Utu, Nishiki, Touka, Kimi, Yoriko, Hikari, Takashi (de facto second in command), Zeke, Alice Takagi Kohta, Shizuka Tome, Tomoko, Yuuko (joined thanks to relationship with Akihisa) and Saeko.

Former members Rei(dead)

Status making base at old prison

One-eyed watch tower.

Members Skull-face and other unknown members.

Status Radio station for survivors


	15. Terror form Above!

Chiyo Sakaki, Kagura, Yomi, Tomo and Osaka where walking around in in the prison yard when they spotted Kohta and Akihsia digging.

Yomi then screamed, "HOW CAN YOU TO BE SO CALM WITH GHOULS AROUD! RUNNING THIS PLACE!" she screamed what was on the rest of them.

Akihisa then shouldered his shovel and said, "Really what are they going to do try to eat us? I mean it's not like humans…Opps!"

Kagura then pointed at him, "Smartass!"

Akihsia smiled, "First time anyone has called me smart!" He then started digging, "the ghouls here didn't want to kill to survived and now they don't have too so they won't it's that black and white and simple."

Sakaki held on to Chiyo, "Nothing is black and white! The investigators who were supposed to protect us turned into monsters!"

Kohta then said, "Well seeing as they main weapons where the organs of Ghouls on a stick, and they forcefully experimented on Tome turning him form Human into a ghoul I would say they were always monsters just using fear to look like the hero!"

The girls looked dumbfounded at this. Osaka then asked, "then who were the good guys?

Akihisa kept digging and said, "there were no Good guys, there were no bad guys just predator and prey fighting over who was the prey. Now If you don't mind me and my friend here have to dig up my stashes! So either move a long or grab a shovel! You'll know when you find one when you find bones! I hide them in the unmarked graves of my fellow in mates!"

Chiyo's eyes widen as she turned around and hugged Sakaki!" SCARY!"

Tomo's eyes widen as she said, "It's true Prison does make in mates worse."

Then almost out of nowhere a strange thing flow down on top of Kohta! It was a human body missing its lower body it's arms and skin twisted and mutated into wing like things and it bite into Kohta's throat making the girls scream and cry!

Akihsia then slashed the head in with the shovel as he got down to see Kohta catching up blood. Kohta looked at him as he laid dying, "I don't want to turn!"

Akihsia then looked him in the eye and said, "don't' say another word! Sorry your Journey ends here!" in a moment Akihsia shoved the blade into his head through the skull and in to the brain Making Chiyo faint!

Kagura was shaking, "he didn't brake eye contact!"

Akihisa then said, "you clearly have never had to survive a prison shower before! Now how about we get the fuck in the prison before more of this flyers show up!"

Later on in the cell blocks they were gathered.

Alice and Takagi where sitting down on the floor crying.

Utu was looking at the flyer's corpse as he said, "no legs making them lighter and big wing flaps for gliding they would just have to drag themselves up higher on this mountain and jump and they could glide all the way to the button to hunt!"

Kaneki cracked his fingers in a gross way making the humans shake and their eyes twitch as he said, "So even within fortress walls we are not safe form the dead!"

Touka was holding on to Hikari nervously, "this is nuts! How many more of this things could they be!"

Tome then shrugged and said, "as one of the guys in the lookout station I could only say no clue the top of the mountain is covered in fog I can't even see up high enough to get a guess!"

Akihsia then held on to Yuuko and Said, "there was a town up higher! They use to get supplies form it vie a small train that's station was in a cave about fifty miles from here. It's up higher and I know at least 500 people lived there."

Nishiki then adjusted his glasses as he wrapped a tail around Kimi and said, "then by law of worst possible let's say everyone in the town was human, and they all became flyers. That means at least 499 more."

Tomoko shivered and said, "So what we humans stay trapped in the walls? I mean don't we have any riot gear?"

Utu rubbed the back of his head," Not really most of it was on the turned guards and when we're doing moving in house cleaning we didn't hold back! I would say we may be have two full suits worth of armor at most, noun at worst."

Kaneki cracked his fingers as he looked around at Scared humans and pregnant Touka and said, "then let's not wait around in fear! Even if the train doesn't run we can still follow its tracks to the town and start killing them before they kill any more of us! After all I think we can all agree one of ours dead is too much!"

Yoriko then said, "ghoul say what?"

Tome then crossed his arms, "Big brother means we send hunting party and hunt down and kill the flyers before they kill our ass!"

Kaneki looked to Touka not wanting to leave her again, "Right Tome I'll trust you to lead! Don't' let me down!" he then cracked his fingers

Tome smiled and saluted, "won't dream of it big brother!"

Kaneki then pointed to Takashi, "Takashi gather up some humans and start gathering all the riot gear peace you can find I want to know how much we have before we make plans on who goes!"

Takashi then sighed for his friends to follow him as they took off and he said, "You got it boss man!"

Kaneki then looked to the Groupless gang and said, "And I guess you all need to stay here and think if your joining us or leaving the prison to go it alone out there!"

Yomi adjusted her glasses, "YOU ASK US THAT AFTER TERRROR FORM ABOVE!"

Kagura pointed to him, "you know we won't leave after this!"

Kaneki used a tentacle to pull Touka and Hikari to him as he smirked, "which is why I asked knowing you couldn't say no! Welcome to the group!"

Later on Takashi's group came back with two full reappeared suits of riot gear armor.

Saeko looked at it, "Utu's guess was spot on! So only two humans can go!"

Tomo screamed having over heard this, "WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO GO?"

Takagi growled, "To avenge our friend that's why!"

Shizuka then said, "It's simple guys Saeko and Tomoko most go! They are the best human fighters we have."

Saeko and Tomoko nodded as Tome Hinami and Utu showed up and said, "join us now!

Tome then said, "I know it doesn't look like much but we can't risk sending out all the ghouls in case more rain down. So we are we got! Now come on guys!

Saeko then put on her riot gear as did Tomoko and they said, "Alright let's go hunting!"

Tomoko then held a hand up to Tome and said, "don't you go berserker on us now!"

Meanwhile Kaneki was watching Chiyo, Alice and Hikari play together in a cell while he sat down holding a sleeping Touka in his arms.

Kaneki cracked his fingers, "I never want to be a leader, this picked me! I would call myself a one eyed king but I'm not one eyed anymore."

Kaneki then closed his eyes his ears could hear Chiyo asking, "Why do you trust him?"

Alice's voice then said, "he always saved us"

Hikari then said, "I trust daddy! He won't harm anyone who doesn't deserve it."

Kaneki smirked as he said, "Good girl."

To be continued.

Group status!

Survivor group name hybrid horde (now with Groupless survivor's absorbed in)

members.

Kaneki (appointed leader), Hinami, Akihisa Utu, Nishiki, Touka, Kimi, Yoriko, Hikari, Takashi (de facto second in command), Zeke, Alice Takagi, Shizuka Tome, Tomoko, Yuuko, Saeko, Chiyo Sakaki, Kagura, and Osaka.

Sub group hunting party members Tome Tomoko, Saeko Hinami, and Utu

Former members Rei(dead) Kohta(dead)

Status making base at old prison

One-eyed watch tower.

Members Skull-face and other unknown members.

Status Radio station for survivors


	16. Hunting and someone comes back!

In the prison Yoriko and Touka were talking.

Yoriko put a hand on Touka's stomach, "your pregnant that's so magical!"

Touka's eye twitched, "Magical? It's the end of the got dam world! It's bad enough when we had to look out for the dead who want to eat us, but now we have to look out for the doves, and let's not forget the apocalypse's latest hit flying zombies!"

Touka then started crying as she said, "I mean flying undead killers! I have to worry about that grab now! And worry about it even more when my baby is born!"

Touka then took on a happy tone and said, "But At least my will have an edge in surviving the edge of not knowing what the world use to be like."

Yoriko blinked as she said, "I think you just had a mood swing."

Touka then looked mad and crossed her arms, "And what If I did?"

Meanwhile in an old train tunnel.

The hunting group where surrounded by dead flyers.

Tome tried to imitate his big brother by cracking his fingers and saying, "Well Looks like rule of worst wins everyone in the town up ahead most have become flyers."

Hinami then said, "Tome Honey I love you! But Finger cracking doesn't work for you."

Tomoko nodded her head along and said, "Yeah it works on Kaneki but not for you my friend."

Tome looked around and said, "Ok then let's just get a move on!" Form the other end of the tunnel more flyers flow in.

Saeko began slashing with her sword, "So many! I'm glad I have this riot gear!"

One then tackled her to the ground only for Hinami's tail Rinkaku to grab it by the head and crush it!

Saeko then got up as she Spotted Hinami using her flower petal like wings to hold a group of Flyers in place while her spine like tentacles smashed their heads.

Utu just started punching head in as they flow by him, "so many of them! So freaky! It's sad I have to kill them! I mean in the ways the infection had to alter the host body for this to happen, it's almost artistic in nature!"

Tome was using his tentacles to smash skulls of the flyers in as he said, "Can we not make everything art to day Utu?"

Utu then smashed another's head out as he said, "Can't help it! The alterations of the virus beforehand where simple changes to muscles, bodily functions, and nails. Now it's completely rewriting the host bodies!"

Saeko then slashed one in half down the middle as she said, "I think he's trying to say the virus is growing stronger and is now able to alter the infected more then It could before! It's evolving!"

Tome's eyes widen as he said, "Holly shit! You two are right!"

Hinami then said, "then how knows what it could make next!"

Just then a new infect waked in its guts were having out it's rips burst out and having been altered into for pointed tipped tentacles. It's forearm bones fused and altered into sword blades now longer sticking out of the flesh of the now lifeless and useless hands.

Tome looked at it wide eyed, "I had to open my big mouth!"

Tomoko throw her spear at its head making it fall over dead as she yelled, "ONE NEW MONSTER AT A TIME PLEASE!"

The infect got up shocking them!

Utu then said, "the infection most have altered the shape of its brain, and location of the brain!"

Tome then roared as his shark mask formed and he took on his incomplete kakuja form and charged at it! Them going blade to blade and tentacle to tentacle.

The infected looked like it was a match for Tome in his berserker form till Tome backed flipped behind it and reached into its back and pulled out what looked like an unholy fusion of a spine and a brain!

The rest of the hunting team jumped back in shock.

Tomoko looked green, "of all the things to be right about! Now the berserker is done with it what's it going to kill now?"

Before they had time to worry about that Tome eat the strange half spine half brain organ, in moments he began throwing up returning too normal.

Tomoko breathed a sigh of relief, "thank you berserker stupidity!"

Tome was holding his stomach bending over throwing up his guts as he said, "Gross! I have got to get this Kakuja under control! Don't want to eat one of those things again! I can still taste it! It tasted like rotten peanut butter on moldy bread with a spoiled milk chaser!"

Hinami looked grossed out, "We did not need to know what the zombie tasted like! Now you listen here you better not kiss me again till you brushed your teeth for about five hours!"

Utu then kept moving, "come on we got to move into this town, I'm naming the second new infected a slasher! Remember it's brain as merged with its spine so you most remove the spine to kill them!"

Tome got up looking green as he whipped his mouth, "Right come on let's go!"

As soon as they make it to the other side of the tunnel into the ruins of the town they were meet by ten slashers.

Tomoko's eyes widened, "I regret signing up for this!"

Utu just jumped over one and ripped out the spine brain fusion, "So we already know how to kill them!" He then ducked to avoid a blade form another, then barrel rolled out of the way of a rips turned tentacles.

Utu then said, "They only can attack forwards get behind them they have no defense!"

Tome nodded, "right!" He then charged out into battle.

Meanwhile back at the prison.

Kaneki was outside in the yard his tentacles smashing the skulls of flyers that came down as he thought to himself.

Kankei's point of view.

In a world of monsters, I, a Kakuja still remain a monster among monsters. Sense I've awoken into this mess nothing has challenged me! I've been killing these things so easily.

I then cracked my fingers, yet I still worry. I worry for the sake of my coming child. I worry for the sake of Touka, I'm even worrying about my brother.

I cracked my left index finger as I used one of my tentacles to pick up the body of a flyer and look how twist and inhuman it was now. Never before has something been this twisted by the infection.

How it could barely be recognized as once being human. Such a horrible thing! So a horrible way for humanity to meet its end. I know we have humans in this group! I know they are out numbering the ghouls but they will all turn someday. Leaving us ghouls alone in this world.

Humanity is ending, and all the wonders they made slowly wading away, they don't even die as warriors on their feet, they go out quietly on the ground.

I mean I'm proof Humans can become ghouls to survive, I wonder how many humans offered themselves to be experiment on by a mad scientist who knows how to do this in order to live!

I wonder how many humans lined up to trade away their humanity, and become what they feared all their lives in order to survive?

I wonder how many people would kill their families, and betray their friends just for a shot of having what I've been cursed with?

I wonder how many people still know how to do the operation? Maybe they have someone who can do it in one eyed watch tower after all their base was once the doves mad scientist's playground.

I stopped my thoughts such thoughts won't help us survive now.

Return to normal point of view.

Unknown to Kaneki someone was sitting in a tree outside the yard watching him.

The man was in damaged black pants, and a blue hoodie, he was bare foot, he had had on a mask that covered his mouth and nose, under the hood his hair was hidden but one Kakugan could be seen under it.

He then removed the hood revealing blonde hair, he then removed the mask to reveal the face of a man Kaneki knew, his name was Hideyoshi Nagachika.

Form his back a liquid came out and formed black semi-liquid bat wings which he flapped to take into the air, "so you are back buddy! I guess best go say high!"

Hideyoshi then landed in the yard making Kaneki turn to see him his eyes widen in shock.

Hideyoshi held out his arms, "Come on buddy? It's me! What no it's been far too long my best friend hug? No how have you been? Come on Buddy don't leave me hanging!"

Kaneki cracked all ten of his fingers in shock as he said, "Hide? How? I thought I eat you while I was a berserker!"

Hide then said, "Know you just took a bite out of my arm and knocked me!" he then rolled up his sleeve to show the bite mark, "the part of you that was still human at the time stopped the incomplete form making a meal out of me at the last second. But look at you with two Kakugan now? What did you do to yourself man?"

Kaneki said," I murdered my human side as it wanted to die because mom beat the dog shit out of me daily because dad left her for another woman."

Hideyoshi then crossed his arms, "so you gave your human half what it wanted. Now there is a self-hate joke in there but I won't. Anyway how's it going? How have you been what's new with you?"

Kankei cracked a fingers and said, "Please I know better than that! You belong to another group! Who wants what mine has hide! The fact you are alive proves that shit!"

Hideyoshi sighed, "you always where smart, yes I'm part of another group, But I'm here as a friend buddy you got to believe me!"

Kaneki cracked his fingers and turned form him, "Hide I know you! The tone of your voice tells me your hiding something!" He then turned around sharply and his tentacles stretched and tried to stab Hideyoshi!

Hideyoshi took to the air to avoid, "WHAT THE HELL MAN!?"

Kaneki then said, "your voice hides something! If you don't want to tell me then it must be dangerous not only to me but my group, and my pregnant girlfriend! And as a father to be I won't let anything endanger my child!"

Hideyoshi blinked as his jaw dropped, "YOU'RE GOING TO BE A DADDY! Well you'll be a good one."

Kaneki then said, "yeah to be better than me and my half-brother's dad is not cut open my kid and experiment on him!"

Hide blinked and said, "Hold up! You have a brother?" he then flapped his wings sending out harden black throwing stars.

Kaneki just charged through them letting them hit him the pain not getting to him as he stretched his tentacles and grabbed HIdeyoshi by the legs.

Kaneki then smirked as his tentacles slammed him into the ground over and over again! "YES NOW TALK YOU BASTARD!"

The tentacles stopped slamming HIdeyoshi into the ground as hide panted and was hanging upside down, "Ok ok! My boss is called the doctor! He knows how to make humans in to one eyes! And his group is made of people like me humans who didn't want to turn so we trade to become one eyes."

Kaneki cracked his knuckles at this, "and why did he send you here?"

Hideyoshi then said, "Look man the trade is our free will he also puts bombs in us that he can use to explode us if we go against him! He wants me to trick you into following and revealing how you became a normal ghoul, which is pretty well known as skull face talks about it daily now on the radio."

Kaneki then blinked, "and how does one eyed watch tower know this?"

Hideyoshi shrugged and said, "How the hell should I know?! I mean I'm not part of that group!" a blinking light then displayed form his left side visible under the hoodie, "and that would be the bomb been gun to long sorry man!"

Kaneki then wrecked into his hip and ripped out a bomb making hide hold his now open side in pain as Kaneki dropped him to the ground.

Kaneki then through the bomb away and watched as it exploded above the prison making it rain ash.

Hideyoshi held his side, "YOU RIPPED ME OPEN!"

Kaneki then said, "and I've been cut open while awake an uncountable number of times stop being a bitch! I mean my little brother has his hands eaten off by sharks as a form of torture, and plus you didn't explode so stop bitching!"

Hideyoshi's wings faded as he held his side, "BASTARD!"

Kaneki cracked his fingers and knuckles, "Why thank you, sadly I am my parents' child."

Kaneki then turned to see the hunting party returning as he smiled and picked up Hideyoshi while saying, "Now come along hide you need to be interrogated! And I would talk! Because I would hate to have to rip my best friend open again!"

To be continued.

Group status!

Survivor group name hybrid horde

members.

Kaneki (appointed leader), Hinami, Akihisa Utu, Nishiki, Touka, Kimi, Yoriko, Hikari, Takashi (de facto second in command), Zeke, Alice Takagi, Shizuka Tome, Tomoko, Yuuko, Saeko, Chiyo Sakaki, Kagura, and Osaka.

Sub group hunting party members Tome Tomoko, Saeko Hinami, and Utu

Former members Rei(dead) Kohta(dead)

Status making base at old prison

One-eyed watch tower.

Members Skull-face and other unknown members.

Status Radio station for survivors

New group Doctor's one eyes.

Known members Doctor (leader) and Hideyoshi (possible turned and left now)


	17. The Doctor!

Hide and Kaneki were walking through the forest.

Kaneki cracked his fingers, "you remember the plan Hide?"

Hide then then held his hip, "Yeah yeah, you walk in claiming I told you where to go before I explode, and I hide and sneak my way in and remove the bombs of everyone I can."

Kaneki then looked to him and said, "and remember Hide, former best friend or not, if anything happens to Touka or Hikari while I'm away dealing with this, I will rip your spine out, and make you watch as I eat it!"

Hide's eyes widen, "Dam dude!" Hide, then spotted a cave and went to find a place to remain hidden, "and we're here!"

Kaneki then walked into a cave spotted two guards in leather sipped up jackets, pants boats and with the same wings as Hide, there face covered by blank black mask.

Kaneki Summoned his Tentacles, cracked his fingers and said, "Now I hear your boss wants to talk with me! So step aside or be lunch!"

The guards then stepped aside, Kaneki then walked into a massive cave system light by torches every man, and woman inside dressed like the guards, "Well find the first end of the world cult!"

Kaneki then walked by as he headed to an area where we spotted electric lights, he noticed solar panels, generators and gas, he cracked a finger, "Note to self, remember this shit when leaving!"

He then notices another member of the group dressed like the rest, but he didn't have a mask and he wore a lab coat, his face was burned and scared to the point he looked like one of the undead.

No nose, and empty right eye socket, no hair, lips go, checks removes showing the mouth through the sides of his head.

Kaneki then cracked his fingers in shock, "the doctor I take it! That what I was expecting!"

The doctor then spread his wings the same as the rest showing he used his own Kagune to make all of this humans into one eyes, "and your saner then I expected!"

Kaneki smirked and laughed, "Sane is a relative term! Now what is it you want Doctor!?"

The doctor clapped and said, "what I want is what makes you special centipede, Your kakuja, and status as the master mold!"

Kaneki's raised an eye, "say what now!"

The doctor then pointed to his eye and the empty socket next to it, "Your eyes are both those of a ghoul! You were the first and you completely converted into a ghoul, as well as being the first lab made one eye to gain a Kakuja! You are the work that all artificial one eyes are measured against!"

Kaneki laughed as he cracked his fingers, "Nothing compares to me!"

The doctor then snapped his fingers making ten one eyes show up and said, "correct so I need to open you up and see what made you so special to improve my own one eyes, only by making all living humans ghouls will the plague end!"

Kaneki's tentacle then stretches impaling all ten one eyes in the stomach and the tentacle ripped out their guts and the bombs inside. Kaneki's tentacle then began to juggle the bombs. "Now first I'll give you credit for what you're doing right, this will all end with no more humans, so giving them a chance to not become rioting beast of hell are honorable!"

Kaneki then cracked his fingers, "Now what you're doing wrong, your making one eyes you don't need to figure out what makes me tick, and also enslaving people with bombs is wrong, so go ahead set them off I'm pretty sure it will kill only you!"

The doctor's wings then fired off its own mass like throwing stars rapidly hitting all then bombs making them blow up point blank on Kaneki

Form the smoke and light of the blast Kaneki roared as he stepped out in his Kakuja, and roared as his normal tentacle and centipede tentacle reached for the doctor.

The doctor retracted his wings and quickly avoid every strike, "my bombs are only strong enough to kill the one they are in! I'm not an idiot I'm a doctor!"

Kaneki then jumped and at him and he said, "and I'm the ultimate killing Machine!" the doctor then pulled out a spiked pole from his coat and jammed it into Kaneki's left eye making him jump back in pain screaming.

Kaneki ripped out it holding his formerly human eye as it bleed, the blood won't stop coming out, "What is this!"

The Doctor then pulled out another one, "a tool I made that stops wounds form healing on their own. It won't heal! You will bleed to death then I can examine your corpse, and figure out what makes you, so special!"

Kaneki then jumped back and grabbed a torch and jammed it into his own eye whole as he screamed insanely the fire cauterizing the wound so the blood stopped, he then through it down and roared.

Kaneki then morphed his hands into more centipede tails and slashed out at the doctor like an animal in pain, "hahaahah! You forever scared me! Wear that as a badge of honor in hell!"

More of the cult members showed up only to be slashed in half by Kenki's savage slashes making their corpse explode covering the area and Kaneki in Guts, and blood!

The doctor's speed allowed him to keep avoiding the swings as Kaneki said, "you won't be able to avoid my wrath forever."

The doctor kept avoiding, "I don't have too I have an army!"

Meanwhile Hide Who Snuck back in had just ripped the bomb out of a girl and threw it away, This girl's name Yuu Narsue.

She removed her mask and cried, "THAT HURT!"

Hide then said, "So you want to explode?" Yuu got up, "No!"

Hide smiled, "good now shut up and help me Stop the doctor form cutting open Kaneki!"

Yuu then nodded as she spread her wings and ran into the battle as both her and hide's wings fired off their mass hitting the doctor in the back.

The doctor screamed as he was pushed into a centipede tail impaling him! Kaneki then ripped him apart before returning to normal the space around his left eye burned and destroyed the eye lid burned close hiding the emptiness behind.

Kaneki touched the spot and ripped off the doctor's head, "well it's over!"

Hide then said, "in more ways than one me and Yuu here are the only members of this group to not die!"

Kaneki snapped his fingers, "Yuu Narsue?"

Yuu gasped, "how did you know my name?"

Kaneki then turned, "Tomoko told me!" Yuu smiled and teared up, "she's still alive!"

Kaneki's tentacle then grabbed all the gas cans generators and solar panels they could and said, "Grab some shit that is useful and get a move on, we're leaving."

Later on as Kaneki walked in through the front gate of the prison Touka ran out crying and put a hand on the left side of his face, "your eye!"

Kaneki removed her hand, "It doesn't matter, I can't run form who I am Touka, I'm one eye. The centipede, and as I'm the leader of this group, I Also guess I'm the one eyed king!"

Yuu then ran up and hugged Tomoko and cried, "I never thought I would see you again!" Tomoko then returned the hug and cried back, "My best and only friend is still alive!"

Hide then walked in carrying gas, "Well I'm hide nice to formally meet you miss touka!"

Touka then punched him away, "I'M TRYING TO HAVE A MOMENT WITH MY BABY DADDY!"

Hide's face land in the dirt as he got up, "no wonder Kaneki loves you."

Elsewhere in the prison showers, a group of girls were getting clean.

Kagura was fanning herself enjoying the steam form the showers, "Hot water thank all that is good!"

Sakaki was washing her hair, "How does this place still have hot water!"

Yuuko smiles brightly as she washed herself, "Form What Akihsia told me the prison pips run through a geothermal hot spot so the water is natural heated keeping it hot!"

Osaka then said, "is anyone else wondering about this human to ghoul thing?"

Tomo then said, "she just brought up something important for once. I mean just thing about it getting super powers and not becoming a flesh eating mutant when you die."

Yomi was washing her h air and said, "I don't think anyone who knows how to do it, will be on our side thought!"

Kagura then spoke up and said, "What does it matter all being here behind walls is doing is buying time, we're human so we will die and become part of the horde no matter what happens to us."

Takagi then said, "Way to bring down the room!"

To be continued.

Group status!

Survivor group name hybrid horde

members.

Kaneki (appointed leader), Hinami, Akihisa Utu, Nishiki, Touka, Kimi, Yoriko, Hikari, Takashi (de facto second in command), Hide (left doctor's one eyes and joined) Zeke, Alice Takagi, Shizuka Tome, Tomoko, Yuuko, Saeko, Chiyo Sakaki, Kagura, Yuu (defector form doctor's one eyes) and Osaka

Former members Rei(dead) and Kohta(dead)

Status making base at old prison

One-eyed watch tower.

Members Skull-face and other unknown members.

Status Radio station for survivors

The Doctor's one eyed ghouls

Status destroyed (first group to be completely destroyed)

Former members Hide and Yuu (joined hybrid horde, only survivors)


	18. Life moves on!

In the Forest Tome and Kaneki were standing.

Tome was in his Kakuja still incomplete blindly charging and slashing at his older brother.

Kaneki kept avoiding it as he sighed, "I miss out on time with my pregnant girlfriend and step daughter, to teach you how to control this and you aren't making any head way!" He then punched Tome in the head knocking him into a tree

Without using his tentacles, he grabbed another tree and started smashing Tome with it and said, "Get some control over your fucking self!"

Tome's tentacle then slashed the tree to piece a he got up now with glowing blue organic armor covering his legs, the boots having fins on the back and knee. Veins connect the new part to the rest of the kakuja as a chest plate that looked like a shark head formed.

Fin like armor covered his shoulders and biceps. He then Roared and charged at Kanekiu as his figners became covered in glowing blue claws

Kaneki continued to avoid his slashes and his blade tentacle but now it looked like they were though behind the swings, "and progress at long last!"

Kaneki then summoned a few tentacles around wrapped them around himself to act as a shield, as his brothers blade tentacle closed in form multiple angles.

Kaneki cracked his fingers form inside his dome, "I may have guard but let's count it as a you hit me for your pride little brother!" he then made the tentacle size grow forcing his brother's away as he dove out of it and punched his little brother in the stomach!

The stomach punch had so much force Tome's Kakuja dropped in a second as he fell back and held his stomach, "OUCH!"

Kaneki then cracked his right index finger, "Still feral but you thinking while using it now! And it's more complete as your more covered by it. All in all, finally so got dam progress!" He then held out his hand to his little brother and helped him up.

Tome took the hand up and held his stomach, "Thanks big brother!"

Kaneki smirked, as he turned, "Now come on I've gotten sick of this for today."

Meanwhile in the prison.

Yoriko was watching Alice, Hikari and Chiyo play with Zeke the dog when she spotted Utu and said, "Hay Utu wait up!"

Utu then turned and said, "Oh Yoriko What do you want?"

Yoriko put her hands on her hips, "Don't what do you want me! Sense we lost the truck I've seen you eying me up, and not in the lunch kind of way. Now are you going to do like you told Takashi and make a move or do I have to start?"

Utu smiles and said, "Well if you want to take a bold step like that I made some lovely animal hide curtain for the cell I sleep in so I can have privacy."

Yoriko smirked as she took his hand, "your play it is!" She then kissed him, before they left the area with Utu leading the way.

Utu smiles and said, "Well this makes sense the group's artist become a couple."

Yoriko smirks, and says "yeah by any chance do you miss the truck?"

As they walked Utu asked, "How's Touka doing?"

Yoriko then smiles, "She has started having mood swings."

Utu shivered, "I feel sorry for Kaneki, the girl was scary enough beforehand."

At that point they passed by Yuu, who looked at them for a moment before saying, "Well, love is blind." She then blushed and ran off.

Where she found Tomoko in the prison workshop making a new spear.

Yuu blushed and said, "Hi Tomoko what are you doing?"

Tomoko held up a metal shovel handle that had the head replaced by a large knife she had clearly gotten out of the contraband been, "Making a new pure metal spear as my wooden handled one broke when I went hunting last night."

Yuu gasped, "you were out alone! Your human! What if those flyers came back? What If you ran into a tank or even a witch!?"

Tomoko rolled her eyes, "Yuu it inside the skull of a tank I couldn't pull it out of the killed beast skull, this isn't my first group I was in a tribe before I joined this group I'm skilled at killing and surviving."

Yuu gasped, "You killed a tank? But you're so little!?" Tomoko then pulled out a half a spear which was lodged into the severed head of a tank.

Yuu's eyes widen as Tomoko said, "I cut the head off with a knife to keep as a trophy"

Tomoko then set it down as she shouldered her knee spear, I know your worried but just because I'm human doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."

Yuu was blushing "right." She then moved closer to try and kiss her but Tomoko ducked to avoid it, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Yuu blushed in shame, "I miss read the situation! How embarrassing."

Tomoko held her hands up, "Look Yuu you're my best friend and I'll admit it I find you beautiful, but I kind of am already seeing someone!"

Osaka then walked in "oh here you are Tomoko dear!" Tomoko then walked over to Osaka kissed her then the two left hand in hand.

Yuu's eye twitched as her wings come out, "Most resist urge to kill Osaka, Killing Tomoko's girlfriend won't win her heart!" her eye twitched as she left and said, "Most go find something to hit!"

Yuu ran outside and used her wings to jump the fence and glide for a bit over to a tree, she pulled her wings up and started punching the tree. "It's not fair!"

She kept hitting and kicking it, "I find the one person I know before the got dam world end, who is the girl I've dreamed about every night sense the dead rose! AND SHE'S TAKEN!"

Yuu cried as she hit it on last time, "IT'S Not Fair!" she then noticed she hit the tree into a carving of Osaka and Tomoko holding hands. She then growled and punched the Osaka part of the carving's head off!

Yuu growled to herself, "dumbass bitch! Tomoko's too good for her!" she then turned around and said, "Now Calm down Yuu someone like Osaka is too stupid to live, she'll die and when that happens you can play best friend there to comfort Tomoko and then you can make your move."

Yuu began rubbing her hands together evilly as she snickered, "she will be mine!"

Yuu then began to walked back to the prison, "and no one will stop me! I'll just play the waiting game."

Back in the Prison yard.

Osaka looked to Tomoko and said, "Tomoko was it me or does Yuu not like me?"

Tomoko laughed, "she is just a little jealous Osaka, give her time to cool off I'm sure you'll get along great in time."

Osaka then snuggled up to Tomoko, "Ok my cute jungle girl!"

Tomoko smiles, "you are so cute my lovely school girl."

Tomo then jumped up and yelled, "GET A ROOM!"

Sakaki then grabbed Tomo, "Noun of that! You killed the mood!"

Tomo then shrugged as she was dragged away, "well at least no one died."

At that point a headless corpse fell into the yard making everyone scream!

Osaka jumped into Tomoko's arms, "WHAT THE!"

At that point Tome and Kaneki returned.

Kaneki got down and rolled the corpse over to reveal a message carved into its back, "fresh kill and the message is still good they had to have been killed to day."

Tome looked at it and said, "the message reads civilization is dead, humanity is dead! Humans should accept death and live the world to the ghouls!"

Tomo was shaking, "So you think it gain form an evil group of ghouls."

Kaneki then point to a brand of a low ranking Aogiri Tree member he growled, "Aogiri tree!" he then cracked all ten of his Fingers as he growled, "they just won't quit!"

Kaneki then summoned his tentacles and used them to through the message out of the prison, "and I have a feeling I know who's behind this!"

Elsewhere standing on top of a tree looking at the prison form a distance was Ayato as he smirked, "come on one eye! I want a rematch!" He then spread his wings and as he glided away, he said, "this time I'll match you in the Kakuja department."

Ayato then laughed evilly!

To be continued.

Group status!

Survivor group name hybrid horde

members.

Kaneki (appointed leader), Hinami, Akihisa Utu, Nishiki, Touka, Kimi, Yoriko, Hikari, Takashi (de facto second in command), Hide Zeke, Alice Takagi, Shizuka Tome, Tomoko, Yuuko, Saeko, Chiyo Sakaki, Kagura, Yuu and Osaka

Former members Rei(dead) and Kohta(dead)

Status base at old prison

One-eyed watch tower.

Members Skull-face and other unknown members.

Status Radio station for survivors

Aogiri tree remains.

Group status active.

Members Ayato and unknown members.


	19. Midnight fight!

It was late night in the prison in a cell Takagi was a sleep holding Alice when she woke up pale, she quickly picked up a picture of Kohta and cried for a moment before going back to sleep muttering, "I miss you Kohta!"

A shadow quickly moved over them one she didn't notice.

Meanwhile Touka was walking with Hikari when she heard a laugh and grabbed Hikari tight and turns around to see her brother.

Ayato looked insane as he growled at Hikari, "A ghoul playing mommy to a human! And what's this?" He looked at the bump in Touka's stomach, "pregnant with the half human freak's child Can't have any of that! Now I'm going to have too rip out a baby and kill a little girl! See what you made me do Touka!?"

Ayato laughed insanely as he morphed his wings came out a bird like mask formed on his face and veins form it wrapped around his arms forming into talon on his hands, he then roared in charged Making Touka cry as she summoned her one wing.

Before Ayato could even get close a tentacle grabbed him from behind and slammed him through a wall into the prison yard.

Touka saw Kaneki who yelled, "Get you and Hikari out of here!"

Touka nodded and ran with a shivering Hikari.

Kaneki ran out and saw Ayato getting up so he knocked him down with four tentacle smashing him into the ground, "You just keep abusing your sister don't you! Ripping off one of her wings! kidnapping the man she loved! Trying to kill her! Now trying to end the life of niece of nephew before it even began! All the times we battled I spared you because Touka for some stupid reason still cares about you!"

Kaneki cracked his fingers and said, "That was my mistake! One doesn't need abusive family! One of the reason I need no my parents!"

Ayato got up and roared as he fired off stone like projectiles form his wings.

Kaneki wrapped his tentacles around his body making a shield as he charged and slammed right into him knocking him down.

Kaneki quickly stepped on one of his knees making it Bend the other way and his bastard brother in law screamed in pain.

Ayato tried to get up and claw his face off but a Tentacle grabbed the hand and held on as it flailed around slamming Ayato in to the ground over and over again.

Kaneki growled as he cracked his fingers, "You tried to hurt to children! One of which wasn't even born! Because of that I have to kill you! YOU MONSTER!"

The tentacle then stopped flailing and dropped him making Ayato fall before the thing went right through Ayato's chest making the Aogiri tree agent's Kakuja fail.

Ayato gasped and held the tentacle, "you won't' do it! Touka won't for give you! That human half of yours will always be your weakness."

The voice of Touka yelled "JUST DO IT ALREADY KANEKI!"

Ayato's eyes widen as he saw his sister in tears, "he tried ot hurt our baby! Just kill the monster using my little brothers face already!" She was shaking and pale in tears with Hikari behind her!

Ayato's eyes widen more as Touka said, "I was a fool my little brother has been gone all this time! And replaced with a monstrous look alike! I should have known the day he worked with Jason!"

Kaneki then smirked as he looked Ayato in the eye and said, "And also before you go I want you to know something! I murdered my human half!"

Ayato summoned his wings and tried to fire off stones looking things at Kaneki but Kaneki's tentacle protected him and in a moment Kaneki pulled Kaneki closer with the tentacle in the man's chest.

in a That Moment Touka looked away as She covered Hikari's eyes a disgusting bite was heard followed by the sound of bone, and flesh being ripped, all the while Ayato's final scream was heard.

Touka then looked to see Kaneki whipping his mouth with his hand and Ayato dead on the ground his throat bitten out.

Kaneki said, "disgusting! I could taste the evil!" He then walked over to Touka and held her as she cried.

Touka's point of view.

He tried to hurt Hikari, he tried to hurt my baby, he hurt me, that was not my brother! My brother died long ago!

I kept telling myself this as I hugged Kaneki and cried he held me tight and petted me he wasn't saying anything because what could help this?

My brother died long ago, the monster that broke in here and attacked was not my little brother! My brother was already gone! My brother was already gone!

I just kept crying. Kaneki held me close it had to be bone! My brother's look alike was going to hurt my baby before he or she was born! And he was going to hurt Hikari!

It had to be down my brother died a long time ago.

Return to third person point of view.

Kaneki guide Touka back in with Hikari not even looking back at the corpse in the yard.

Unknown to them in an Aogiri tree robe was the former inspector Amon he was watching form a tree with a pair of binoculars.

His one ghoul eye looked on at the fight, "Still as savage as ever Kaneki! I've missed our fights to be honest! I can't wait for it again! I'll be see you come morning with the rest of my new gang!"

Form his back his wings appeared as he quickly glided away saying 'Come the afternoon sun me and Aogiri will arrive for this jail!"

The former Dove turned ghoul laughed as he said, "I'll be just like the good old days!"

Within the prison walls.

Yuu was watching the cell where Tomoko and Osaka where sleeping in eachother's arms.

She snarled as she stared at Osaka and whispered, "It should be my chest that is Tomoko's pillow! She would sleep at lot more comfortable on me then this flat as hell bitch!"

Tomoko then snuggled into Osaka Making Yuu growl more as she said, "Come on! Give me a reason Osaka! Give me a reason! Just give me one reason to kill you so it doesn't look like I'm a got dam Yandere!"

Yuu then left and quickly hide in the shadows when she heard something to see it was Kankei, Hikari and an in tears Touka.

Yuu whispered to herself, "what the hell happened with them?" once they were gone she went back to watching Tomoko sleep, "she's so cute! Tomoko's cuteness is waste on you Osaka!"

Zeke the dog then ran up and bite Yuu on the leg and she screamed loud enough to wake up Osaka and Tomoko just in time to see the one eyed ghoul girl kick the dog off her leg on to the ground and yell," DUMB MUTT!"

Tomoko then screamed, "HOW COULD YOU YUU!"

Yuu jumped back and yelled in surprise, "THE DOG BIT ME FIRST!"

Osaka opened the cell and ran to the hurt Zeke and picked him up, "that's no reason to hurt the defenseless little thing! I mean cats bite miss Sakaki all the time yet you don't see her running around kicking them!"

Tomoko got up too quickly giving Yuu distasteful look before she and Osaka ran off to find Shizuka

Yuu then fell on the ground and rolled around screaming, "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Yuu got up in tears, "Stupid dog! Now I can't watch Tomoko's sleeping cuteness! And now she hates me! She'll never take me at this rate! Is it so wrong to just want to get it on with my best friend the only person who I still have left form before the world end? Is it wrong to wish you had a pair of handcuffs to make it so you two don't have to part?"

To be continued.

Group status!

Survivor group name hybrid horde

members.

Kaneki (appointed leader), Hinami, Akihisa Utu, Nishiki, Touka, Kimi, Yoriko, Hikari, Takashi (de facto second in command), Hide Zeke, Alice Takagi, Shizuka Tome, Tomoko, Yuuko, Saeko, Chiyo Sakaki, Kagura, Yuu and Osaka

Former members Rei(dead) and Kohta(dead)

Status base at old prison

One-eyed watch tower.

Members Skull-face and other unknown members.

Status Radio station for survivors

Aogiri tree remains.

Group status active.

Members Amon( leader) and unknown members.

Former members Ayato (Dead!)


	20. Amon's return!

It was morning in the prison Tome and Hinami were in the lookout tower as Tome looked out he said," Hinami look over here!"

Hinami put on her binoculars and spotted a group of Aogiri tree robe wearing people marching there way and she paled and rung a pale, "BIG BROTHER PROBLEMS GROUP HEADING HERE!"

Touka jumped and said, "WHAT! CAN'T A PREGNANT WOMAN GET A BRAKE!"

Kankei then looked to Hikari Alice and Chiyo and said, "you three go with Touka and Utu to the lowest levels of the prison wait there!" they all nodded.

Utu then ran off, "Don't worry I'll keep them safe you can count on me boss man!"

Kaneki then jumped over the gate as everyone else went to get battle ready. Outside the gate he Spotted Amon with Ten ghouls.

Amon looked at Kaneki's face as the scare and the burned closed eyelid, "you really are a one eyed ghoul now aren't you eye patch!"

Kaneki cracked his fingers, "Amon! My Touka is pregnant behind these doors you think I'll let you win! I already beat you based on pure survival instincts."

Amon then took on his armored Kakuja and roared, "But now we are the same!" Form the blades on his back human sided organic stones fired.

Making Kaneki stretch out all the tentacles he could to try and watch them! In a moment he took on his own Kakuja and charged at Amon!

Amon charged back as he formed a blade on each of his arms, "I've missed this!"

At that point the ten Aogiri tree ghouls jumped over the Fence and charged the prison.

Amon tried to slash at Kankei only for Kaneki to morph his hands into trident blades and hold the swords back as he gave Amon a head butt, "you can't win I got more time as a monster under my belt!"

Amon was send back as he charged, "I don't care I just need this! The battle I've longed for!"

Amon fired off more projectiles and Kaneki's centipede tails and normal tentacles kept catching them not allowing them to hit the prison. "You won't survive this battle!"

Amon laughed as he charged, "Fool I'm not trying to win! I just want to make sure you don't have a home to go back too!"

Meanwhile within the prison walls

Hinami's wings fired off stone like projectiles at a ghoul! The ghoul just spread one thing shield like Kagune from his back blocking them.

Then form behind Tome's Tentacles went into the ghouls back and ripped out the robbed ghoul's spin and ribcage with one grow pull on his Tentacles.

Tome smirked insanely as he said, "one down nine to go!"

Hinami fanned herself, "That's the crazy witch I love!"

Meanwhile inside the Prison.

Yomi was shaking as she hiding behind a work out bench with Tomo. Tomo was crying "We're going to die! I don't want to die I never got to kiss a boy!"

Yomi then put her hands on Tomo's face and whispered, "Stay quit."

At which point an Aogiri Tree ghoul with a large tail that had what looked like a dog mouth on the tip entered the room and said, "I can smell your tasty sweet meat humans!"

Tomo was crying and hugging Yomi as she said, 'Yomi sense we're going to die I have to tell you I'm the one who stole your lunch that day"

Yomi then said, "Tomo I used your Toothbrush too clean Chiyo's dog's poop off my shoe!"

Tomo's eyes widen, "SAY WHAT!?" At which point the ghoul found them and said, "Well now two lunches what a fun time do you want to be eaten by my normal mouth of my tail mouth!"

The tail mouth roared in their faces. Both girls cried till a spear land in the back of the Ghouls neck and went through the point sticking out in front of them.

Making the girls hug and scream

The ghoul gasped and turned to see Tomoko who pulled out another Spear and throw it right into its heart.

The Ghoul coughed up Blood form the mouth on its head and the mouth on its tail!"

It's tail smashed part of the room's wall opening it out to the outdoors as he slowly walked to Tomoko

Btu before it got closer Akihisa jumped out and Drove his shovel into the things skull making it finally kill over! Akihisa then took a moment to use his shovel to completely remove the head form the corpse, "no we know it's dead!"

Yomi fainted! As Yuuko ran to the whole, "we're lucky part of the fence is behind this part of the prison I mean if this place gets to damaged we won't be able to live her!"

Tomoko pulled her spears out and shouldered them on in each hand, "I don't want to have to go nomad again either!"

Meanwhile in another part of the prison.

Osaka was using a shovel to try and fight a Ghoul who's Kagune was wrapped around his arm with a sword blade formed at the tip only for the ghoul to slash the handle in half and knock her down.

Watching form, the Shadows was Yuu who was thinking, "It's perfect she dies and I get to comfort Tomoko!" she laughed evilly till she saw a little version of herself in an angle costume on her left shoulder.

The good Yuu said, "that wouldn't be right don't you want to earn her love the honest way? Besides if won't it look suspicious if you are the first one to know if Osaka is dead?"

Yuu then look to the other shoulder to see a sign saying, "My job is done taking vacation love evil Yuu"

Yuu Blinked as she said, "I am crazier than I thought! Well don't want to look suspicious so most save bitch for Tomoko!"

She then charged out and fired off throwing star like projectiles form her rings into the enemy ghoul slashing it to piece saving Osaka, but covering Osaka in blood.

Osaka then said, "yuck!" she then licked some off her finger and said, 'Not bad!"

Yuu raised an eye brow, "I think in another life where you weren't with Tomoko we could have been best friends."

Meanwhile back outside.

Amon was charging at Kaneki unable to get close the Tentacles blocking his projectiles the Centipede tails keeping his blades away.

Amon laughed happily and insanely, "This is what I've missed the thrill of the chase and battle, even before the world end it was boring without you! Even I was turned into a ghoul it was boring! It took till now for me to figure out what was missing! Fighting you my rival!"

He then charged again yelling, "it wasn't even settled as you were alive! A rivalry as magical as this most have proper ending one of us most die! I have no doubt in my mind that will win! I don't care it'll be over and I'll be happy!"

Kankei morphed his hands into more Centipede tails and slashed at him hitting Amon is his multiple eyes before he got a kick to the malformed mouth.

Kaneki's hands returned too normal as he cracked his fingers, "now who's the monster! Your putting humans and children at risk for your own need to fight me!" He then turned hwne he heard a blast and spotted a large whole in the upper level of the prison.

Within its walls.

Nishiki was smashing the skull of a Aogiri tree member with his tail, "This is insane! Winter is coming and the prison is losing all hope of keeping the cold out! It'll be to drafty to live in soon!"

Outside Amon laughed as he charged a Kaneki dropped is Kakuja and dove past Amon's projectiles and swords and ten Tentacles came from his back and stabbed Amon right through the chest out the other side other is back.

Amon gasped as he returned too normal and smiled he throw up blood, "I hate you eye patch always did but now I can be happy our rivalry is finally over you are better!"

Amon then died with an insane smile upon his face.

Kaneki quickly jumped back over the fence, and ran in to see his group all moving ten corpses out of the prison.

Takashi held his left shoulder in pain, "yeah this stab is going to hurt in the morning, well it hurts now" Shizuka ran over to him to tend to his wounds.

Kaneki ran up to Touka and Hikari and hugged them.

Chiyo looked at the prison damage, "well this is bad, winter is coming and the prisons has been so damaged there it won't be able to keep the cold out."

Kagura blinked, "say what?"

Sakaki sighed, "the prison is no longer insulated, we'll freeze to death in winter!"

Takagi held Alice and said, "it means we have to leave and find somewhere else before winter comes."

Kimi held her hand to her face, "We won the battle but lost the war!"

Yoriko looked pale, "but we just made it home!"

Kaneki sighed "and we lost it Already!"

To be continued.

Group status!

Survivor group name hybrid horde

members.

Kaneki (appointed leader), Hinami, Akihisa Utu, Nishiki, Touka, Kimi, Yoriko, Hikari, Takashi (de facto second in command), Hide Zeke, Alice Takagi, Shizuka Tome, Tomoko, Yuuko, Saeko, Chiyo Sakaki, Kagura, Yuu and Osaka

Former members Rei(dead) and Kohta(dead)

Status base at old prison (forced to leave)

One-eyed watch tower.

Members Skull-face and other unknown members.

Status Radio station for survivors

Aogiri tree remains ( all dead)

Group status active.

Former Members Amon( leader ) Ayato and ten other members


	21. hidden ghouls part one!

As the group walked through the forest, reach carrying a backpack full of stuff, Yuuko looked to Akihisa who was shaking his head.

Yuuko's point of view.

Something has been strange about Akihisa lately, before we had to leave I saw an empty pill bottle and sense then he's been shaking his head and zoning out at moments. Could he have become an addict and is now going cold turkey?

No there would be more side effects to going cold turkey then just shaking and zoning out. What's wrong Akihisa, and why won't you tell me?

I looked to the sky the sun was setting and Kaneki commented that it was time to set up camp and figure out a watch. At this point I notice Akihisa walking off so I took off my back pack and followed.

Why won't you tell me what's wrong Akihisa? I then hid behind a tree as I watch him wash his face in a lake and touched his right eye, which turned red in color, the whites of it became grey and tears rolled down.

I gasped and covered my mouth, my boyfriend's been turned into a ghoul! How? When? why? How could he keep this form me!"

I then walked out and asked, "Akihisa care to explain?" I had my arms crossed he jumped up and tried to cover the eye and I walked closer to him, "Akihisa I saw! I don't care you are still you!"

I then removed his hand for his eye and touched that side of his face, "Now What happened to you?" I was tearing up, "please tell me" I was tearing up I need to know who did this to him, and how long has he been hiding it, and what was in that bottle.

Return to third person point of view.

Akihisa turned away from her tears in his eyes, "It was the prison the guards just grabbed us and shipped us off to the doves. They strapped me and other prisoner to tables saying we weren't humans anymore thanks to our crimes and cut us open!"

Yuuko gasped Akihisa made a fist, "they put Those weapon things that make form ghoul corpse inside of us! Then stitched us back closed." Akihisa tightened the fist, till blood came out. "then they through us in little pins to see if we would live or die!"

Akihsia growled as he grabbed her head, "So much many horrors! I don't want to remember but I most, so long as this fucking thing is inside of me! They figured as an organic weapon they would take root and make a ghoul hybrid that was more human as the casings would stop it from full taking root!"

Akihisa then laughed insanely for a moment as he said, "they said they would call the hybrid form Quinx! Hoping to make a hybrid able to eat human food to use as living weapons against ghouls by fighting fire with fire!"

Akihsia punched tree making a whole, "they thought it didn't work so they shipped me the only one who didn't die back to the prison and gave me those pills that suppressed the RC cells stopping the ghoul side form coming out! Stopping me form remembering it! But I ran out shortly after you showed up.. All this time I thought they were for some sickness but no!"

He fell to his knees, "EVERY GOT DAM DAY MORE AND MORE OF IT ALL COMES BACK TO ME!" he then punched the ground crying, "I don't want to remember hell!"

Yuuko moved closer to try and touched put a hand on his shoulder, "Akihsia it's ok I'm here for you!" he then jumped up and slapped her hand away making her fall down on her but, "STAY AWAY!" HE was in tears and he ran off, "PLEASE JUST KEEP AWAY!"

Yuuko was in tears as she got up and ran back to the camp, "Guys Akihisa! He needs help!" she was in tears as she explained. "then he pushed me away and ran off screaming!"

Kaneki cracked his finger, "I've been where he is! his mind is braking but not yet broken enough to handle what he's been through!"

Touka raised an eye brow and said, "Ok so he needs to get crazier before he gets better?"

Kaneki nodded and saying, "It's how I handle it!"

Touka put her face in her hands and said, "I am in love with a got dam psycho!"

Hide shrugged and said, "so What else is new! Look as a fellow man who got turned into a ghoul I'll go with Yuuko to look for the bastard!"

Yuuko slapped him and was in tears, "He's not a bastard he's the man I love!"

Hide rubbed his face, "Do you want to find him or not!?"

Meanwhile in the forest Akihisa was banging his head against a tree.

Akihisa's point of view.

Go away! Go away memories! Please just go away!" I was crying and holding my head the horrible nightmares the images won't go away, I remember it all form being cut open while wide awake, to being slash burned and stabbed to see if I regeneration!

Being force feed human flesh to see if it would make me grow a Kagune! Being forced to fight to the death against the crazy mutated failures! I want to fucking forget it all!"

I then slammed my head on to the ground we're still on the mountain hopefully there is enough stone in the ground to beat it all out of my head!"

I cried as I held my head, "Please just go away!" I then heard a scream it was a girl's voice and I know it I ran off out of reflect tears falling. I spotted Hide firing throwing star like projectiles form his wings at a tanks that was slowly limping to him and Yuuko!

The things went into their skin but not deep enough to hi the brain it was getting closer and closer, their backs against part of the mountain there was no running.

I saw the fear on Yuuko's face and I growled all my emotions being replaced by rage as I yelled," LEAVE MY YUUKO ALONE!" I then ran a strange Kagune popping out form the middle of my back it was thin and flat and looked like a lot of green Hexagon plates hooked together by red muscle tissue.

It wrapped around my arm and span fast becoming a drill with I used to trill one tank In the back of the head straight through making it fall over death!

The Other Tanks then charged at me and my drill unwrapped and the thing grow longer wrapping around me like a done shell with a few cracks so I could see out of it! I growled as spikes grow on the outside logn spikes that pierced the tanks banging on it.

Some were now dead as the spikes went through their head but one remained so I dropped the Dome Shield and smashed its skull in with the flat side of my Kagune! It fell over dead like the rest.

At that point I broke out in insane laughter and fell to my knees holding my head as my kagune went back inside of my body at which point Yuuko slowly moved to me I looked her in the eye unable to stop the laugher and still crying.

She then got down and hugged me she was in tears and said, "It'll be ok We'll get through it together."

My mind went blank as I held her cried and laughed insanely well it's official my mind final broke!

To be continued.

Group status!

Survivor group name hybrid horde

members.

Kaneki (appointed leader ghoul), Hinami(ghoul), Akihisa(Quinx) Utu(ghoul), Nishiki(ghoul), Touka (pregnant ghoul), Kimi, Yoriko, Hikari, Takashi (de facto second in command), Hide(one eye) Zeke, Alice Takagi, Shizuka Tome ( one eye), Tomoko, Yuuko, Saeko, Chiyo Sakaki, Kagura, Yuu (one eye) and Osaka

Former members Rei(dead) and Kohta(dead)

Status base at old prison (forced to leave)

One-eyed watch tower.

Members Skull-face and other unknown members.

Status Radio station for survivors


	22. Hidden ghouls part two! Cat fight!

Osaka was by the lake gathering water as Yuu walked up and said, "so Akihisa is a ghoul makes you wonder who else is a hidden ghoul!"

Yuu then summoned her wings and said, "I know your hiding! No one would enjoy the taste of blood like you did unless you where one of use! Now show yourself!" She the nfired her throwing star like projectiles.

In a moment Osaka's eyes turned ghoulish and she grow a thing long tail that was glowing pink it had dark pink spikes on it, she span, around with it knocking all the projectiles away.

She then jumped and span trying to smash Yuu's head in with the spike tipped of the tail.

Yuu fold her wing to make a shield that forced Osaka back, making her land on her feet.

Osaka smirked, "so you figured me out! Good for you!1 But Tomoko is still my girlfriend, and let me tell you she tastes good" She then licked her lips.

Yuu's jaw dropped as she turned red, "and a closet pervert!"

Osaka then put her hands on her hips, "how is it pervert to talk about my girlfriends pure and sweet love."

Yuu was redder and some steam came out of her ears, "I'm just going to go back to attacking your ass!" she then charged and Osaka jumped up into a close by tree and said, "that's what Tomoko said!"

Yuu's eyes widen as she lost balance and fell into the lake and got up screaming, "THAT'S CHEATING!" She then fired again on Osaka who just grabbed her tail and span it around knocking them all away.

Osaka then jumped down and said, "you can win I've been a ghoul all my life, how long have you been at it a few months, a year at most?" she had her hands on her hip, "plus you wingers fatal flaw of your throwing things are your RC Cells. We may be able to get them from all things now, but you'll still run out soon and won't be able to keep them out I just have to wait."

Yuu then charged again her wings fold over her trying to use them as a battering ram. Osaka flipped over her head so all Yuu did was knock over a tree.

Osaka laughed and said, "charging in there head first, just like Tomoko!"

Yuu then turned read and steam came out of her ears as she said, "NOW YOU'RE JUST GLOATING!" she then fired and Osaka just gave a spin her tail knocking the projectiles away.

Osaka then said, "bitch I'm not gloating, gloating would be commending on how flexible she is."

Yuu's jaw dropped as she turned redder, "you bitch!" She then charged again with her wings fold over her again.

Osaka once more flipped over her, "Well using your wings as a ram, that's a new one I've never seen before I'll give you that!" She then flipped her hair, "your creative at least"

Yuu then charged again and Osaka side stepped her and grabbed her tail aspan in in her right hand then throw it at Yuu's left leg!

The tail wrapped her leg letting Osaka pull it out from under her making Yuu fall as the spikes on it stabbed and slashed the leg as it came off

Yuu fell down on her face then rolled over holding her leg the lower part of it all cut up, "you're smarter then you look!"

Osaka then said, "girl this is survival combat skills that's more important to a ghoul to a stupid history book! So yeah I didn't study I had to fight to survive and not kill my guts ripped out by the dove to make one of their stupid weapons."

Osaka then looked down at Yuu and said, "and you're not who should be calling someone else stupid form what Tomoko said."

Yuu's eyes light up, "she talks about me?!" Osaka then span around hitting her in the face with her tail knocking her once more into the lake, "mostly how shameful it is you didn't realize she had a crush on you back before the world end."

Yuu got up she had a cut on the side of her face and said, 'SHE HAD A CRUSH ON ME!"

Osaka rolled her eyes, "and people say I'm scatter brained!"

Yuu got up shaking because of her hurt leg as she said, "I WILL NOT LOSE YUU TO YOU!"

Osaka then said," your leg is to injured for you to use your ram attack and we already established throwing shit at me won't work. So what you going to do?"

Yuu stuttered for a moment before saying, "you got me in a box here!"

Osaka then smirked and said, "Thank you very much!"

Tomoko then ran up and her eyes widen, "WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Osaka then said, "me and Yuu are having a cat fight over you!"

Tomoko's jaw dropped and said, "why couldn't I have been this popular before the world end?"

Yuu growled and used her wings to push on the ground knocking her down with enoguht speed to land on top of Osaka!

In moments Yuu start to pull Osaka's hair, Osaka screamed, "REALYY BITCH!" Osaka then grabbed Yuu's top by the front and ripped off part of it Making Yuu jump back fall over and cover her chest, "I DON'T HAVE A BRA BITCH!" in her hands were piece of Osaka's hair

Tomoko's jaw dropped as she turned read, "why don't you have a bra!"

Osaka then jumped up and said, "Simple her outfit is all leather, it would have shown so she went without same rule probably applies to panties. "

Yuu blushed proving Osaka right.

Tomoko had a nose bleed and held it, "I wasn't ready for this!"

Osaka felt her hair now the left side of it was missing and she said, "YOU DON'T MESS WITH THE HAIR!" Osaka had fire in her eyes. She then jumped and Yuu and grabbed Yuu's hair, "let's see how you like it!"

In that moment Yuu grabbed Osaka's shirt and ripped it off Making Osaka jump back and cover her blue bra. "bitch!" Osaka then used her tail to cut open Yuu's right pant leg!

Tomoko was blushing as she said, "Please tell me this is really happening."

Yuu then got up and slapped Osaka, "Bitch!" Osaka then slapped her back, "who you calling bitch! You're the one in leather running around with no underpants."

Both then growled and grabbed the other's hair with their free hands till they fell over and their lips touched by mistake.

Tomoko was redder with a perverted nose bleed, "this is a good day!"

Osaka and Yuu then jumped back and spit, "GROSSS!"

Osaka pant and said, "look this is getting us nowhere! I mean look at us, if this continue we're just going to strip each other!"

Yuu then nodded in agreement, "and not in the fun way, what you getting at?"

Osaka then said, "Well I hate to say it but your pretty hot how about we just share Tomoko and move on and get into the replacement cloths pack, after we consummate this new three-way relationship. "

Yuu held out her hand," deal!"

Osaka then shock it and said "Deal, Ok Tomoko dear you get undressed!"

Tomoko's jaw was on the ground, she then pinched herself, "Nope this is real! Happy day."

To be continued.

Group status!

Survivor group name hybrid horde

members.

Kaneki (appointed leader ghoul), Hinami(ghoul), Akihisa(Quinx) Utu(ghoul), Nishiki(ghoul), Touka (pregnant ghoul), Kimi, Yoriko, Hikari, Takashi (de facto second in command), Hide(one eye) Zeke, Alice Takagi, Shizuka Tome ( one eye), Tomoko, Yuuko, Saeko, Chiyo Sakaki, Kagura, Yuu (one eye) and Osaka( ghoul)

Former members Rei(dead) and Kohta(dead)

Status base at old prison (forced to leave)

One-eyed watch tower.

Members Skull-face and other unknown members.

Status Radio station for survivors


	23. Hidden ghouls part three! viral truth!

With the group's main camp.

Chiyo was blinking, "miss Osaka is a ghoul? I know that doesn't matter anymore, but how did she hid it so long? Why didn't she go ghoul and target those doves who kidnapped us?"

Kagura then said, "they seemed to like ghoul meat better so she didn't want to get eaten!"

Yomi's eye twitched, "I'm more hung on the yuri three-way part of the story."

Tomo then span around and said, "It's the end of the world, it does tend to bring out the freak in people, just look at Akihisa. He scares me. How did he hid his mutant status for so long?"

Sakaki blinked and said, " I think Tomo has a point, here the world's ending and there are clearly ghouls still hiding as humans despite everything who knows who else could secretly be a ghoul."

Chiyo blinked," we had two hidden ghouls I think the odds on a third ere extremely low."

Meanwhile walking away from the group was Takashi was walking to a lake holding his left eye which was hurting.

He looked into the lake and uncovered his eyes and jump backed startled by what he saw a red eye and the white of his eye turning black, he quickly covered it.

He coughed as he ran away into the foods unarmed panting, "What's happening to me!" he then coughed violently and fell over on to the ground unable to catch the cough!

In a moment Saeko ran off behind her boyfriend in time to see him coughing to the point he was about to black out and his now ghoulish eye she covered her mouth and gasped, "GUYS TAKASHI HE'S NOT LOOKING TO GOOD!"

Takashi then blacked out.

Later on in the main camp Takashi was sitting in the middle with Shizuka looking at him, "Ok I don't know much about ghoul biology but! "She then used a flash light to look into Takashi's mouth, " but I can clearly see his body drastically changing on the inside just by looking at his throat…. It's creepy!"

She shivered and stopped letting takashi close his mouth in time too caught.

Alice was hugging Takagi, "what's happening to takashi?"

Shizuka put a finger on her hand, "I hate to say it but as I don't think soft tissue rapidly changing in appearance is normal for a ghoul, and it's not normal for a human. So I really hate to come to this answer but the only logical answer is … is I don't even want to say it!" she was crying.

As Takashi finished for her, "Something is changing me form a human, into a ghoul!" he then through up blood as he fell over holding his gut.

Nishiki adjusted his glasses, "How the hell is that even possible!?"

Kaneki cracked his fingers and said, "How is it possible for the dead to rise again and turn into monsters? This strange Virus that has infected all. It lets human eat food it makes humans ticking time bombs. Also Doesn't the idea of a virus being inside of you and not doing nothing till you die sound ridiculous?"

Everyone was blinking in shock and confusion.

Akihsia held on to Yuuko while he laughed out, "So the zombies are just a side effect they didn't plan on! The repurpose of the virus is giving ghouls the power to eat food, and making humans in to ghouls!"

Tome then held on to Hinami and said, "we didn't know this before as no human has lived long enough for it to start making noticeable changes before they died!" he then tried to copy his big brothers finger crack but couldn't it.

Hinami then stopped him and said, "don't break your finger trying to copy your older brother!

Chiyo blinked, "Wait if the virus is making Takashi a ghoul and everyone has it that means any of us could also start changing and get this horrible sick."

Takagi then fainted.

Utu then rubbed the back of his head braking the stunned silent and said, " I know this is scary for the humans but it also means the everything can go back to kind of normal. I mean with humans turning into ghouls they won't be come zombies anymore. So sooner or later they just won't be any humans left, and it'll just be a matter of clean up the remains."

Osaka and Yuu held on to Tomoko and said, "he makes a point! But it is clearly painful and horrible to go through!"

Takashi then blacked out again. The next morning Kaneki was carrying Takashi he was still passed out and now he was burning up as his inside were transformed new organs growing old ones' mutating.

Takashi panted and opened his eyes for a second now both where ghoulish and he looked at Saeko and mouth something before he passed out.

Saeko was In tears, "please be ok Takashi!"

Shizuka then growled, "WE NEED A PLACE WITH MEDS! He has a massive fever! If we don't' get something to at least cool him off, he'll overheat and die! What's the point of this turn into a ghoul effect of the virus is it just fucking kills you!"

Kaneki then used a tentacle to point to a river, "I think we can solve that problem and our current have to walk problem!" he also pointed to a large boat big enough for them all, it was clearly a fishing rig that crashed, as it had a hole in its side. "this river leads to the ocean. And boats like that have sick bays. We make the boat our new base and get takashi to the sick bay!"

Kimi smiled and said, "then we repair the boat to just sail!"

Touka then held her stomach which was clearly starting to show and she sat down saying, "thank goodness my feet are killing me."

Tomo span around happily, "YAY BOAT RIDE!" Yomi then hit her head," This is now tiem for happiness! At any moment any of us could get sick like Takashi!"

They gang then hurried into the boat which Kaneki had freed form the rocks with his tentacles.

While Kaneki and Tome held it in place. Utu was patching the whole with a torch they got form the prison, he was using some metal they found form some fallen over shed.

Utu kept wielding as he said, "This won't be pretty but it'll work!"

Tome and Kaneki crossed their arms, "we aren't going for pretty anyway we just need to get a move on winter is coming!"

In the sick bay Takashi was on a table he was wet to try and cool him off Shizuka and Saeko had dumped buckets of the rivers cold water on him, he was shivering now so it worked a bit.

Shizuka put a hand on his head and pulled it away, "he's still burning up inside!"

Saeko was in tears but in a moment she felt his hand grabs hers his eyes opened and he panted like he was trying to say something before he blacked out again.

Saeko was in tears as Shizuka screamed, "KEEP FIGHTING! DON'T GIVE UP!"

In a moment one flyer burst through the window making both weapon scream before Saeko could reach for her sword Takashi sat up and a purple tentacle came from his back and impaled its head!

He was growing a Kagune! Takashi then said, "Stay away from my Saeko!" he then fainted again.

Shizuka gasped as she stared wide eyed at the tentacle which retracted into the passed out boy's back. "I have no idea if that is a good sigh or a bad sigh."

Saeko then got down and cried while holding him and she said, "please don't' leave me!"

Shizuka start looking through things, "Come one there has to be something for a fever here! Come on come one!" She then smiled where she found something, "please still be in date!"

She then jumped for joy, "yes! And it's liquid! Saeko I need your help to force this down Takashi's throat it should the fever down for a bit, I hope I don't' really know much about humans being transformed into something else!"

Saeko then nodded and helped her.

To be continued.

Group status!

Survivor group name hybrid horde

members.

Kaneki (appointed leader ghoul), Hinami(ghoul), Akihisa(Quinx) Utu(ghoul), Nishiki(ghoul), Touka (pregnant ghoul), Kimi, Yoriko, Hikari, Takashi (de facto second in command turning into a ghoul), Hide (one eye) Zeke (dog), Alice Takagi, Shizuka Tome (one eye), Tomoko, Yuuko, Saeko, Chiyo Sakaki, Kagura, Yuu (one eye) and Osaka(ghoul)

Former members Rei(dead) and Kohta(dead)

Status base in old fishing boat

One-eyed watch tower.

Members Skull-face and other unknown members.

Status Radio station for survivors


	24. Gourmet city!

A few days later Takashi was looking in the mirror at his ghoulish eyes and his new three tentacles purple Kagune, for a moment before he walked to the outer deck of the ship which had become the med bay for those turning.

He could see Tomo, Yomi, and Yoriko on the deck, there simple wasn't enough room for three people in the med bay.

Shizuka was looking over all of them while Utu was by Yoriko's side crying holding her hand saying "please don't leave me!"

Shizuka was looking down sadly and Touka was sitting in a chair crying her pregnancy was showing now.

Kaneki was growling and cracking his fingers, "This is nuts! More and more of the humans are turning! We barely had enough medical related items to help Takashi live through it! Topped off with a baby on the way and no real base!"

Tome then said, "come on big brother I'm sure things will get better soon." Kaneki then looked to his little brother like he couldn't believe he just sat that and in a moment the ship shock, Making Kaneki dive and catch Touka who was knocked out of her chair by the shake. He held her and sighed when she saw she was ok.

He then helped her up as Hikari ran out and said, "Daddy we hit land!"

Kaneki rubbed his head and said, "We felt Hikari, we felt!"

Hinami then flow down over ot them and said, "we hit the beach and I see some kind of walled city!" She then handed Kaneki the telescope.

He then climbed as high as he could and looked through it there was a part of a city with walls made of cemented together junk and steal, there was even a make shift mesh around the top to keep flyers out. He then saw something painted on the side that made him worry, " It says humans are still and always will be food on it!"

Kaneki then fold it and said, "that's not good!"

Tome then said, "So you're thinking it's ghoul who don't want things to change run?"

Kaneki nodded," yes but yet we can't pass out this chance! It's a city or at least a town, with walls and a roof. If it is run by some evil ghouls, then we're just going to have to take it!"

He then snapped his fingers, then his neck as he said, "Ok Little brother and Hinami I need you guys to get Akihisa, Nishiki, Hide, and Yuu, that's are going to team!"

Hinami and tome nodded and ran off.

Later on the beach walking to the city Kaneki, Hinami Tome, akihsia Nishiki, hide and Yuu noticed a sigh they could see before hanging by the door, it read, "Welcome to gourmet city!"

Kaneki then roared, "Tsukiyama!"

Within the city in what was once city hall sitting on a throne was a sad looking Tsukiyama in a purple city when his eyes widen as he jumped out upon hearing a voice say his name, "Kaneki! Alive!" He then quickly pulled out a blood covered tissue and began to sniff it, "YES! I WILL TASTE THAT SWEET FLESH!"

Outside the door opened and the group walked in and noticed ghouls in purple suits wearing copies of Tsukiyama's mask.

Kaneki growled as he quickly summoned his kakuja and roared as his centipede tails and normal tentacles popped out of his back and he roared charging through them ripping them apart like they were nothing.

Hinami fired off projectiles form her wings with Yuu and Hide, "Never seen him so mad!"

Nishiki summoned his tail and span using before bring it down to smash a ghoul into a pancake, "That's because you don't know the history behind him and this place's leader!"

Ghouls tried to fire on Akihisa but his Kagune wrapped around his body protecting him before he made spikes grow form it and get longer impaling them all.

More spikes then grow form the other spikes piercing the ghouls more before he recalled them making them drop dead, he just laughed like a maniac, with a slasher smile on his face.

Hide then looked at him and said, "Ok he scares the shit out me!"

Yuu had tears in her eyes, "I think he just scared a little pee out of me."

Akihisa then sniffed something and ran off using his Kagune as an arm blade to slash through all that tried to attack him.

He came to a building marked food bank were four massive guards in dove armor walked up to him, "What do you think you're doing?"

Akihisa then said, "a smell that almost smells like my Yuuko is coming form in there it's clearly here family so killing you four then boosting out the humans!"

One of the guards laughed but Akihsia quickly cut him in half and said, "I AM THE ONE WHO LAUGHS!"

Another one tried to impale him with a tentacle but Akihsia charged forward letting the tentacle pierce his chest straight out the back but Akihsia just kept laughing as he used his arm blade to slash his head off killing him!

The guard fell over dead and Akihsia who wasn't paying attention to the hole in his chest looked at the other two and gave them a slasher smile!"

The two guards summoned out there Kagune, one had four tails covered in what looked like bone hammers the other one, had a massive green tail with bone like blades covering it!

Both sung at him but Akihisa morphed his Kagune to its shield made and made the spikes grow impaling the guards in the chest shoulders knees head neck, and crotch!

Akihisa laughed as he heard one of them ask with his dying breath what he was and Akihsia replied, "the motherfucking freak!"

He then ran to the door and gave a Kagune armored shoulder ram knocking down the tower and there were more guards and he smiled, "Festival time!"

Meanwhile Kaneki was In the middle when he heard Tsukiyama's voice asking in horror, "Kaneki what have you done to yourself!?"

He then returned to normal revealing the burn and missing eye on the side of his face, "fucking killed all the human in me! And Became the fucking biggest monster the world's end has ever seen!"

Tsukiyama summoned his arm blade and charged, "you ruined yourself!"

Kaneki avoid the blade and took back on his Kakuja and in one moment his monstrous mouth bite into Tsukiyama taking a large bite out of his torso and eating his left arm.

Tsukiyama gasped but before he could say anything he formed his hands in to hammers and smashed Tsukiyama's remains in to slime!

Kaneki returned too normal and smiled "Now to clear out his followers!"

Meanwhile back at the food bank.

Akihisa was following his knows when he came to another ghoul in dove armor and he gasped he knew this one, "Yuuji!"

Yuuji walked out smirking with his ghoulish eyes, "yeah, I see the virus made you into a ghoul too. How about you join us! Come on it's fun to eat your own bullies. Like Shouko was tasty as they come!" He then rubbed his stomach, "she gave me a happy tummy!"

Akihisa's eyes twitched as he said, "Fuck no! He then summoned his arm blade and change!"

Yuji's tail Kakuja then came out it was long thing red as his hair and covered in a four blade bone like spike! That he trusts at Akihisa' almost hitting him tell Akihisa made his arm blade it's shield to block it and he jumped back.

Yuuji smirked, "My stinger will beat you Akihisa! you never could eat me!" his stinger then grew longer and rocketed for him.

Akihisa's shield then grew tow spikes which closed around it holding the stinger in place. Yuji struggled to get his stinger free but Akihisa gave a spin sending him flying into a wall, He then kept turning slamming Yuuji in to walls as he said, "And nothing makes a warrior out of someone then being in jail!"

Yuji kept being slammed in to walls and said, "I don't know what's worst the pain! Or knowing you out smarted me and got me by the ass!"

Akihsia then stopped and in a moment while Yuuji was getting up Akihisa's arm blade went into Yuuji's stomach.

Yuuji throw up blood and put a hand on Akihisa's face, "Dude I wish this didn't happen! I always loved you, like Kubo loves you!" He then died and Akihsia jumped back stunned.

Akihisa then pointed to him, "my best friend was in love with me? How the hell did I miss that?"

To be continued.

Group status!

Survivor group name hybrid horde

members.

Kaneki (appointed leader ghoul), Hinami(ghoul), Akihisa(Quinx) Utu(ghoul), Nishiki(ghoul), Touka (pregnant ghoul), Kimi, Yoriko (changing), Hikari, Takashi (de facto a ghoul), Hide (one eye) Zeke (dog), Alice Takagi, Shizuka Tome (one eye), Tomoko, Yuuko, Saeko, Chiyo Sakaki, Kagura, Yuu (one eye) Yomi (changing), Tomo ( Changing) and Osaka(ghoul)

Former members Rei(dead) and Kohta(dead)

Status base in old fishing boat

One-eyed watch tower.

Members Skull-face and other unknown members.

Status Radio station for survivors

The gourmet's city ghouls!"

Members, Tsukiyama ( dead ) Yuji (Dead) and his gang! (being killed)


	25. Taken City!

Akihisa's point of view.

I ran though the food bank it was cold I could seem my breath and lots of human corpse all headless to prevent turning or as I think this guys would call it spoiling.

I shivered as I held my arms, I sniffed the area though the stink of death I could smell a scent close to my Yuuko, coming from deeper! Were ever her twin is it's not here with means she or was it a he? Anyway the twin is probably still alive having not been butchered yet.

I then saw the butcher dressed in dove armor and a blood covered butchers outfit I knew this person from their hair and eyes and the face I would forget! He was a teacher at my old school. The scariest one of them.

His name was souichi nishimura but we all called him by another name, he seemed to be made of iron so we called him "Iron man!"

He smirked at me staring at me with his ghoulish eyes, "So the ultimate idiot lived through the worlds end, became a ghoul and now look at you part of one eye's gang. What a legend like that sees in you I don't know!"

I stumbled back as he summoned a kakuja it gave him a face that looked like the skin was rioting it had sideways mouth filled with rows of teeth, on the right of the mouth was three eyes with four on the left side, each eye was a different color.

His right arm was covered in what appeared to be a sheet of flesh made of rioting flesh it's sickening glow made it look like maggots could be seen under it. It made his arm three times larger and three times longer and it had a large three fingered hang the palm had a mouth which roared at me.

He was done on all fours it was clearly unfinished and he charge trying to grab me in the large am I Jumped back!

I summoned my Kagune morphing the end of it into a hand to pull myself up to a support beam he was circling around me in hunger, I was shaking and shivering! He was scary enough before!

My Yuuko then came to mind! The world end! I was thrown in jail wrongly and we still found eachother! We still came back together! I then cried as I smiled and laughed insanely, She needs me! I can't fail her!

I then morphed my Kagune into a drill around my arm and laughed!

Point of view change to third.

Akihsia then jumped down drill point at iron man as he laughed out, "I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU ANYMORE!" He rose his large arm at him only for the drill to drill right through it's mouth all the way to the shoulder making half the arm fall off!

The other half hung limb and useless as its owner growled and charged moving his body to try and use his broken arm as a fail!

Akihsia just jumped over it laughing and said, "Well, Sense! I have to thank you, you taught me what fear was! Fear is failing the ones you fight for! I fight for my Yuuko! And my fear of failing her is too great for me to lose!"

Akihsia morphed his Kagune to a shield mode to clock the broken limb's fail like hits! The shield then grow spikes and Akihsia jumped back with the shield still up ripping the remains of the arm off!

Akihsia then made his Kagune wrap around his arm and form a sword blade as Ironman returned to normal form screaming holding the bloody numb that was once his arm.

Ironman looked at him with pride on his face, "I taught you well!"

Akihsia smirked and laughed, "Like I said My fear of failing Yuuko is too great for me to fear anything else!"

Ironman then smirked, "If you only fear on thing and use that fear to drive you then I've taught you enough boy!" form his back a strain of three tentacles appeared and wrapped around his last arm making a boxing glove

The ghoul then went to punch using his Kagune to strengthen the punch and made it faster and harder as Akihsia charged in with his blade!

When the two attacks hit there was a blinding flash for a moment and Akihsia fell over holding his arm, the elbow bend the wrong way!

Ironman then said, "you did good kid, you did good!" he then through up blood as his chest opened up form a large cut making his guts spill out as he died saying, "I have nothing left to teach you!"

He then fell over dead as Akihsia popped his elbow back the right way. He rubbed his arm and walked over to a door and kicked it down and said, "Thank you Sense! For showing me how to use fear to motivate myself instead of letting it make me run."

Akihisa then walked down stairs as he saw the last room and he put his ear to it to hear crying. It was a crying little girl's voice on he knew!

His eyes then widen as he summoned his Kagune in sword mode and began to swing and cut at the steel door, "HAZUKI!" No matter his slash he couldn't get it to open or brake it down!

He screamed as he kept slashing at it wearing it down! A voice then said, "Please stop Aki-chun!" Akihsia then turned to see a girl with Pink hair dressed in a purple robe he knew this girl, "Himeji!"

Himeji held her arms out her ghoulish eyes shining as she said, "so it's true you are a ghoul, well a one eye but let's not tick pick!" she then walked over to him and breast her breast against his chest and said, "Come join us we can win! We can make all that hurt you pay by eating them!"

She then tried to kiss him but He jumped out of the way and said, "FUCK NO! fuck no to you! I love Yuuko Kinoshita and hell no to eating people I am not a monster! A freak maybe but not a monster!"

Himeji then summoned her Kagune black slime like wings making her look like a fallen angel, "Please Aki change your mind She can't love you like I can!"

Akihisa then said, " yeah you can love me at all! All you've ever done is hurt me for being a boy! Yuuko she may have want to keep us a secret but that was to keep me safe form the FFF her twin You and Minami! She wants to keep me safe you just want to hurt me! Your love is just obsession!"

In a moment Akihisa's arm mode Kagune grabbed Himeji and slammed her into the door over and over making her scream as she died by being smashed over and over again till the steel door was deformed.

Akihsia then throw the bloodied flatten corpse of Himeji away and said, "You were good for something after all!"

Akihisa then restracked his Kagune and dicked the warped door down and walked in to see one cell as he said, "Ok now for an escape."

Inside the cage was Yuuko's twin Hideyoshi Hazuki and her little sister Hazuki who all gasped.

Hazuki blinked looking at Akihisa's Quinx eye, "Mr. Stupid?"

Akihisa then summoned his Kagune in blade mode and while they all closed their eyes they heard steel falling over to reveal he only cut the cell door down as it retracted, "It's more of Mr. Freak right now Hazuki but let's get out of here!" 

Meanwhile outside the remains of the ghouls where all dead and Kaneki sat down on the gourmet's old throne and smiled saying "and now we have a city! It needs a new name!"

Tome was beside his brother jumping, "How about one eye's kingdom!"

Kaneki lend his head on his hand as he said, "I like it! Get to changing the sigh and removing that anti-human shit this is our city now!"

As the rest of the group came in form the ship those who were turning could clearly be seen walking up as ghouls.

Yoriko was holding Uta's hand her new pink ghoulish wings shining bright making a heart like shape.

Yomi was growing as three green tentless were coming out of her back they were tipped in what looked like ball weights and said, "How do I made this thing go away?

Tomo was looking behind her and swinging her hip making her new orange lizard like tail swing, "I heard Takashi say it takes a while to learn."

In the city streets Yuuko ran up to Akihisa and hugged him and kissed him and he held her tight!

Her twin fainted! The Minami girl was screaming in German, and Hazuki was confused, "Mr. Stupid is a good ghoul with a girlfriend who's human?"

To be continued.

Group status!

Survivor group name hybrid horde

members.

Kaneki (appointed leader ghoul / one eyed king), Hinami(ghoul), Akihisa(Quinx) Utu(ghoul), Nishiki(ghoul), Touka (pregnant ghoul), Kimi, Yoriko (ghoul), Hikari, Takashi (de facto second in command ghoul), Hide (one eye) Zeke (dog), Alice Takagi, Shizuka Tome (one eye), Tomoko, Yuuko, Saeko, Chiyo Sakaki, Kagura, Yuu (one eye) Yomi (ghoul ), Tomo (ghoul ) and Osaka(ghoul)

Former members Rei(dead) and Kohta(dead)

Status base taking wall and domed city.

One-eyed watch tower.

Members Skull-face and other unknown members.

Status Radio station for survivors

The gourmet's city ghouls!" ( dead)

Members, Tsukiyama ( dead ) Yuji (Dead) ironman (Dead )and his gang! (being killed)

No group survivors hideyoshi, Hazuki and Minami.


	26. peace!

In the city that was no there's the hybrid horde were all cleaning out buildings.

Takashi was with Saeko and said, "I can't believe it this city is self-sustaining!" He was throwing junk out of a house, "it has power and water, finally I think we have a permeant base and home!"

Saeko watched as her boyfriend used his new tentacles to gather up and remove the trash, "there are still the undead dear."

Takashi then smiled and said, "Not for much longer! I mean they are roting, and there are less and less humans either by death or by becoming a ghoul. Sooner or later no humans no more zombies all the old one's rot away, it's over!"

Saeko blinked as it hit her, "We out last the apocalypse!" Takashi nodded with a smile, "Yeah it's over or will be so why worry about it I mean look at the mesh around the roof to hold back flyers!"

Saeko looked up to see flyers who had rotten too much to move so they just laid there baking in the sun rotting more while groaning. She shivered a bit, "For a moment I felt sorry for it!"

Takashi nodded with a smile, "yeah it's weak and unless, hell while repainting the walls to remove the humans are food thing I spotted a tank and I didn't have to kill it it's limbs grow too rotten to hold its wait up so it just fell and smashed its own head on a rock."

Saeko laughed at the image, "So the reality of am moving corpse is setting in."

Takashi nodded and said, "Yeah no more zombies well soon enough any way!" he then used a tentacle to pull her close and give her a kiss as he said, "It's finally over!"

Meanwhile

With Kaneki in what was a mayor's mansion now king's palace Kaneki was watching Touka sleeping on a bed as he smiled and Hikari ran up, he petted her head, "mommy is sleeping honey"

Hikari smiled and said, "ok daddy!" Kaneki smiled as he walked with her to See Tome and Hinami standing there covered in painted.

Hinami then said, "Big brother we finished painting over all the anti-human stuff on the walls."

Kaneki then said, "then you paid a stay out unless invited sign like I asked!" he then snapped his fingers and in a moment Tome's tentacle grabbed a paint bucket, and walked back out saying, "I know I forgot something!"

Hinami then followed while Hikari laughed. 

Kaneki cracked his fingers as he walked over to his throne and sat upon it as the one eyed king he chuckled to himself. Hikari then looked at me and looked confused.

I was then snapped form my inner monolog, "sorry Hikari daddy was just too happy at the turn of events to not crack a laugh." I then cracked my fingers again and she walked over to me jumped into my lab and hugged me.

I hugged her back, finally peace, peace for me the centipede

Kaneki's point of view.

So here I stand at worlds end with the woman I love, a child on the way, a step kid, a little brother, and a kingdom.

I cracked my fingers as I chuckled to myself when I forced myself out of that coma. I had one thing on my mind Touka everything else is just icing on the cake for me! And I fucking loved icing as a human!

Return to third person point of view.

With Yoriko and Utu.

The two where now in a house and Yoriko smiled, "Finally peace privacy and a couch!"

She then laid down on it with her wings out and said, "Now come here! Now that we have a couch let's make a baby one it!"

Utu was red and said, " yes ma'am"

Elsewhere, a group of the girls where helping with the cleanup the streets.

Yomi was using her tentacles to load junk in to a trash can, "why couldn't this guy's take care of their stuff!"

Tomo was using her tail to pull a trash can with her, "I don't think these guys ever heard of the words clean up after yourself!"

Kagura was using a spear to pick up trash and load it into a bag, " Why so much junk!"

Osaka was eating on something as she load the corpse of the old owners of the city into a dumpster, she then swallowed, "I never did get why some ghouls eat other ghouls before now!"

The other girls then took a step away from her and said, "YOUR BEING CREEPY!"

The tallest girl Sakaki shivered at the thoughts, "honestly I think you just made me pee a bit."

Osaka then said, "well I'm sorry I've just been working up a appetite that isn't gunny lately sense I agreed to sure Tomoko with Yuu"

The other girls then said, "No details please!"

Osaka blinked and said, "You sure you don't' want details!"

They all then said, "yes so don't say anything else on the matter!"

Osaka blinked, "Ok." She then went back to using her tail to through corpse into the dumpster, "one corpse, two corpses, three corpses four corpse, oh look this one is blue it most have suffocated to death!"

Tomo then said, "and now I think I peed a bit!"

Meanwhile elsewhere.

Yuuko was walking her twin screaming at her," HE'S A GHOUL AND WAS IN JAIL!"

Yuuko then said, " brother dear he was jailed wrongly and he was turned into a ghoul by the sickos in that prison and it doesn't matter I love him anyway!"

Hide then walked pass and looked at yuuko's twin brother hideyoshi, "you have the same name as me well good thing everyone calls me hide!" he then openedh is wings and took off.

Hideyoshi was screaming, "WHAT IF HE EATS YOU!"

Yuuko blushed, "He has already in away!" the twin brother then fainted as he turned pale.

Yuuko then walked away red saying, " I wonder which house he picked out for us." She then walked a little faster ot leave her twin behind.

To be continued.

Group status!

Survivor group name hybrid horde

members.

Kaneki (appointed leader ghoul / one eyed king), Hinami(ghoul), Akihisa(Quinx) Utu(ghoul), Nishiki(ghoul), Touka (pregnant ghoul), Kimi, Yoriko (ghoul), Hikari, Takashi (de facto second in command ghoul), Hide (one eye) Zeke (dog), Alice Takagi, Shizuka Tome (one eye), Tomoko, Yuuko, Saeko, Chiyo Sakaki, Kagura, Yuu (one eye) Yomi (ghoul ), Tomo (ghoul ) and Osaka(ghoul)

Former members Rei(dead) and Kohta(dead)

Status base wall and domed city.

One-eyed watch tower.

Members Skull-face and other unknown members.

Status Radio station for survivors

No group survivors hideyoshi, Hazuki and Minami.


	27. Winter has come!

Inside one of the houses Kimi and Nishiki were walking in hand and hand smiling.

Kimi hugged him, "Finally the old dream of us a place we can be together!"

Nishiki held his girlfriend close and kisses her, "Yeah and with the dead dying out we'll just have to hold it form people who want to take it!"

Kimi laughed and said, "who in their right mind would want to mess with the centipede's gang "

Nishiki then blinked as it hit him, "No one! That would be suicide!"

Kimi then hugged him and smiled,

Meanwhile in another house Hinami and Tomoe where together listening to one eyed watch tower.

One eyed watch tower.

Skull face, "And in other news a gun away member of the gourmet's gang named Kubo found his way here and talked about how the centipede now calling himself the one eyed king slaughtered his boss and fellow gang members and took their shit!"

Another member then said, "So one eye is a bad ass what else is new?"

Hinami then turned off the radio and pinned Tome to the floor saying, "in a town moving in with my boyfriend never thought this would happen after the world's end. But now that it is let's enjoy it!"

She then kissed him deeply

Meanwhile out on the street.

One of the just hanging around people Minami was looking everywhere for her little sister and spotted him talking with Akihisa

Minami quickly screamed and pulled her little sister away, "STAY AWAY FORM MY LITTLE SISTER!"

Akihsia blinked, "Why we were just talking and besides I thought we were friends?

Minami then point to his ghoulish eye, "THAT WAS BEFORE THAT!"

Akihsia then let out an insane chuckle and said, "why? In case you haven't notice we all become ghouls or word you rather become one of the undead?"

The girl was pale and slipped back into German for a moment as Akihsia said, "you as a zombie that would be fun for me after all your tsundare ways did cause me a lot of pain it would be the ultimate guilt free ravage."

Minami then turned and ran screaming as Akihsia laughed.

The little girl then said, "that was a man joke!" she crossed her arms! Akihisa then petted her head and said, "you're so young and innocent Hazuki you don't understand I wasn't joking!" he then turned to leave leaving Hazuki blinking in confusion.

The little girl then asked, "say what?"

Meanwhile Kaneki was outside walking around the middle mesh of the dome using his tentacle to kill and throw away the rotten flyers.

He was laughing, "It over!"

Kaneki's point of view.

It's over the undead will see be gone! Winter will only speed things up, humans will either die and become new zombies or become ghouls, less and less of this things will remain.

It's pretty much over! The one eye beat the apocalypse! I then cracked my index finger and smiled insanely, "Not even the world's death can kill me!"

I then cracked the middle and ring fingers, "I got all my Touka and all this on top! The end of man could stop me!" I then cracked the pinky finger, "the doves couldn't stop me!"

I then thought about my now long dead human half as I cracked the thumb, "I couldn't stop me!"  
I then looked at a rotten remains of a still alive flyer head and kicked it off watching it splatter on the ground below, "The dead couldn't stop me!"

I then gave a spin remembering how many battles against the living I had, "the living couldn't stop me!"

I then laughed as I held my gut, "Nothing can stop me! Nothing can stop the centipede, eye-patch one eyed king or whatever the hell you call me! I'm fucking unstoppable!"

At which point a flyer dove down only to be to have its skull smashed by Kaneki's back hand as he laughed more, " I am the one eyed King! All better be smart enough to bow to their king!"

I then looked back at it all waking up from my coma! Finding Touka, the humans we first meet! The truck! The prison, the boat, this town! The whole big journey to this the end game!

Oh what fun! All the carnage guts death, murder and horrors, it was such a wonderful time and game! It was so fun to play but even more fun to win!

I beat my old rival, my old enemy's mad doctors! Got my best friend back, a little brother Touka, a daughter another baby on the way.

I have it all! I have it all! And nothing will take it from me! Nothing will take my kingdom! I not only found my brother but we stand side by side as ghouls!

I laughed my human life was nothing but a got dam waste of time! I should have just been born a fucking ghoul form the start!

Well it matters not all born form now on will be ghouls. This is humanities end and the start in a new chapter of earth! Were the very rules of nature have changed!

Ghouls can eat food, now no more hunting! It's a brand new age and I'm going to lead other's into it!

I then laughed about it insanely on top of the dome's metal mesh happily and insanely! I know I'm crazy but who the hell fucking cares! It's a mad, mad new world!

I then stopped laughing when I felt something on my hand I looked to see a water drop then I saw it snow melting when it touched my body.

It was snowing the first snow fall of winter. Winter was here! The dead would soon be corpse icicles! Witch will speed up the rotting of their bodies by way of freezer burn upon melting and added water.

I then jumped down landing right in the remains of the splattered flier and opened my kingdom's door and walked in closing it behind me!

It's over winter is here! Let it snow let it snow! Funny if I didn't know better I would say mother nature was crying over what has been done to it, death becoming a sick twist half-life worst then death, and humanities end.

If I was a bit crazy I would say earth was crying for humanity, but I'm not crazy enough to believe that shit!

I then saw my new home and walked into it

To be continued.

Group status!

Survivor group name hybrid horde

members.

Kaneki (appointed leader ghoul / one eyed king), Hinami(ghoul), Akihisa(Quinx) Utu(ghoul), Nishiki(ghoul), Touka (pregnant ghoul), Kimi, Yoriko (ghoul), Hikari, Takashi (de facto second in command ghoul), Hide (one eye) Zeke (dog), Alice Takagi, Shizuka Tome (one eye), Tomoko, Yuuko, Saeko, Chiyo Sakaki, Kagura, Yuu (one eye) Yomi (ghoul), Tomo (ghoul) and Osaka(ghoul)

Former members Rei(dead) and Kohta(dead)

Status base wall and domed city.

One-eyed watch tower.

Members Skull-face and other unknown members.

Status Radio station for survivors

No group survivors hideyoshi, Hazuki and Minami. ( unofficially joined with hybrid horde)


	28. A short epilogue!

A few months later Winter was long over and forgotten.

In the former mayor mansion turned home of the king Shizuka was in the bed room handing a baby boy to Touka who was laying down, "congratulations it's a little boy!"

Touka then took the baby and looked at him her hair color and for a moment he opened his eyes to show his ghoulish eyes. She kissed his head, "Welcome to the world little guy!"

At that moment Hikari and Kaneki walked in Hikari ran to Touka's bed side to look at him and said, "hi I'm your big sister!"

Kaneki cracked his fingers and the baby looked at him, Kaneki cracked another one and said, "and I'm your father!"

The baby looked at his hand and tried to copy Kankei cracking it making Touka's eyes wide, "Please don't teach him how to do that this early!"

Hikari smiled, "What's his name?" 

Kaneki then said, " Junior!"

The baby clapped at the name and Touka then said, "Great he's already wants to be like his daddy!" she was crying, " and he's not even an hour old yet!"

Elsewhere in a park.

The now pregnant Kimi, Yoriko Hinami, Yuuko and Saeko were talking.

Kimi then said, "I can't believe we haven't turned this park into something else yet."

Yoriko held her stomach, "probably a garden soon!"

Hinami held her stomach, "there is life in me!" She then smiled and said, "I'm naming my baby after my parents I can't wait!."

Yuuko then held her stomach and said, "Ouch! Baby why do you have to kick mommy so hard!" her twin Hideyoshi then walked by saying, "maybe if it wasn't a ghoul baby!" At which point Kimi spread a purple wing making the twin run screaming.

Yuuko smiled, "well a baby boom a true sigh that things are going to get better soon" She then smiled brightly."

Saeko smiled and flipped her hair behind her ear, "yeah"

The girl then saw there men showing up and smiled.

Hope was alive and well now within the walls.

Meanwhile outside the dead were rotting away only able to growl and pretty soon not for much longer!

It was ending it would be all over soon, the end of days had come and passed life won.

The end

Group status!

Survivor group name hybrid horde

members.

Kaneki (appointed leader ghoul / one eyed king), Hinami(ghoul), Akihisa(Quinx) Utu(ghoul), Nishiki(ghoul), Touka (ghoul), Kimi ( ghoul) , Yoriko (ghoul), Hikari, Takashi (de facto second in command ghoul), Hide (one eye) Zeke (dog), Alice Takagi, Shizuka Tome (one eye), Tomoko, Yuuko, Saeko, Chiyo Sakaki, Kagura, Yuu (one eye) Yomi (ghoul), Tomo (ghoul) and Osaka(ghoul) Junior ( new born ghoul)

Former members Rei(dead) and Kohta(dead)

Status base wall and domed city.

One-eyed watch tower.

Members Skull-face and other unknown members.

Status Radio station for survivors

No group survivors hideyoshi, Hazuki and Minami. (unofficially joined with hybrid horde)


End file.
